Dreams about Love
by Amyelle.Lime
Summary: Bella teme enfrentar a Edward, un antiguo amor del pasado que no supo luchar por ella; pero ella en realidad tiene que luchar por todos los sentimientos encontrados que la torturan cuando lo ve por primera vez luego de tres años después de su ruptura. ¿Bella seguirá soñando a que llegue el amor o enfrentará esos esperanzadores y temibles sueños con Edward?
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia._

* * *

**SUMMARY**

Todos quieren alcanzar ese amor de cuento, transportarse a la magia que los libros nos relatan aunque pensemos que son solo sueños inalcanzables. ¿Pero qué pasaría si aquellos sueños llegaran a nuestras manos? ¿Podríamos volverlos realidad olvidando el pasado o solo dejaríamos que se esfumaran, como sucede a menudo?

Para Bella aquello estaba muy lejos, ella tenía que dejar atrás todo y empezar de nuevo, y es que tener de nuevo a uno de tus constantes sueños entre tus manos hacía revivir los antiguos temores del pasado.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**.**

**.**

_"Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros, requieren grandes riesgos"_

_Dalai Lama_

_._

**.**

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar en ese momento? Era obvio que mi hermano no, ni mucho menos mi mejor amiga siendo hermana del gran amor de mi vida, pero que más podía yo hacer ¿correr para salvar su vida? Si lo hacía, él por supuesto no dudaría un minuto más y se lanzaría al vacío, no podía permitir esto; y es que simplemente existía otro motivo el cual él tenía que luchar, pensé en el resultado de hace unas horas, sonreí imperceptiblemente.

Necesitaba otra historia, necesitaba volver a escribir todo esto de nuevo, necesitaba decirle varias cosas, necesitaba que el luchara por él, por mí, por lo que viene, no podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, lo necesitaba conmigo.

- Edward – susurré, el viento llevó mis palabras a sus oídos y él volteó un poco – Edward no lo hagas – añadí de nuevo, viéndome de reojo observé como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal, bajó la mirada hacia mis manos que en esos momentos estaban sobre, mi aun plano, estomago – seremos padres – el volteó completamente, automáticamente sonrió pero esta vez su sonrisa no llego a los ojos

- No puedo – susurró, acercándose lentamente al acantilado – No puedo – cerró los ojos y siguió retrocediendo dando pasos más largos, no tuve de otra que correr

Corrí porque tenía que hacerlo

Corrí porque era la única manera de salvarlo

Corrí porque así podría saber si realmente podía seguir escribiendo mi historia

O quizás tendría que escribir una nueva, sin él, sola.

* * *

_** Bueno, Aquí con una nueva historia, créanme, me costó bastante escribirla y es que hace mucho tiempo la tenia en el pensamiento, pero al fin la puedo subir a este maravilloso mundo.**_

_**un abrazo a todas las que me siguen y a aquellas que empezaran a leer esta historia, Bienvenidas, espero estarlo haciendo bien, no quisiera espantarlas.**_

_**con cariño, Amyel.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

De pronto me hallaba sentada en el pórtico de mi casa, un pequeño columpio ubicado a la izquierda de la entrada principal, pensando en lo dulce que era todo esto. No podía pedir más ya que disfrutaba de todo lo que me rodeaba, mi hermano y mi pequeña hermanita; a pesar de habernos quedado solos tras la muerte de nuestros padres, mi hermano mayor de contextura delgada aunque maciza se había hecho cargo de la casa dejando de lado aquella maravillosa castaña de ojos oscuros muy profundos; hizo de lado toda su vida emocional y se encargó que sus dos hermanas, nosotras, fuéramos felices.

Nunca creímos que aquel temible día fuera a pasar.

Un suspiro salió desde el fondo de mi ser y hago un mohín acomodándome la pequeña frazada que tenía en las rodillas y el resto de mis piernas, ahora resbalándose; pensé y recordé todos los momentos que había pasado con mi hermano y mi pequeña hermana; como es que a partir de ese día mi adolescencia terminó y me dediqué con ahínco a la pequeña niña de ese entonces dos años que tenía que cuidar, recordé con lágrimas en los ojos como es que ese día me encontraba aislada, con el pensamiento lejano, cuando de pronto noté los grandes brazos de mi hermano alrededor de mi cuerpo, cubriendo sobre todo a la pequeña que dormitaba en mis brazos, mientras miles de pensamientos se apoderaban de mi mente.

Ellos nunca regresarían, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

Otro suspiro abandonó mis labios, pero esta vez me acomodé correctamente en el columpio; noté lo fresca que estaba la tarde y me abrigué un poco más, el viento movía con mucha fuerza los árboles y se sentía el descenso de la temperatura, bien podría esta noche nevar pero lo único que hice fue taparme un poco más con la frazada que estaba sobre mis piernas.

- ¡Mamá! – gritó a lo lejos una pequeña niña, corriendo hacia mí, sonreí con dulzura, abriendo los brazos instintivamente.

Noté lo grande que estaba y como aquel cabello casi rubio había crecido, la pequeña bebé que había cuidado con tanto amor había crecido en poco tiempo; ella sonrió tanto que se notó el primer diente caído de hace un par de días. Detrás de ella iba mi hermano, aquel hombre de cabello oscuro muy parecido al de mi padre casi ensortijado y con una sonrisa en los ojos, aquellos lentes que iban bajando por su nariz no hacían justicia a los ojos de color miel que tenía; arreglado elegantemente y con un maletín en mano se aproximó poco a poco, mientras que la pequeña se reía ante su repentino entusiasmo, subieron las escaleras del pórtico y literalmente se tiró encima de mí.

- Bella te dije que no estuvieras afuera – dijo de pronto, mirando el cielo y buscando alrededor movió la cabeza – el viento esta helado, y mientras estés mal no sanarás – añadió con reproche, se aproximó tanto que no me di cuenta, y con un sobresalto tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos para depositar un beso en mi frente.

- Estoy bien Emmett – respondí con un suspiro, hice una mueca y volví a taparme por el viento helado que atravesó mi cuerpo – Annie ya te dije que no me llamaras mamá, soy tu hermana – añadí con una sonrisa, esta vez dirigiéndome hacia mi hermana; la pequeña me miró con ojos grandes y con el labio inferior temblando, negando con la cabeza, tanto Emmett como yo reímos con fuerza.

- Entremos, tengo chocolate caliente esperando por nosotros – añadí parándome de la banca donde me encontraba; mientras que Annie reía y gritaba dando vítores por la noticia y Emmett me ayudaba a levantarme, recordé con tristeza como es que Annie se había enterado de nuestro parentesco, había llorado, no porque sus padres no estén, al fin y al cabo casi no recordaba sobre ellos, había llorado porque quería que yo fuera su madre y por ese hecho la pequeña insistía en decirme mamá, algo que por más que no fuera correcto me encantaba.

- Mami hoy no tengo tarea, ¿podemos salir un momento al parque? – preguntó Annie sonriente, la miré sospechosamente y ella volvió a sonreír mostrando su diente caído – de verdad – añadió levantando su mano derecha a modo de promesa, hice una mueca y asentí

- Primero déjame revisar tus cuadernos – ella asintió, saltó de la silla donde se encontraba y corrió hacia la sala, al poco rato regreso con una pequeña mochila de ovejita, la abrió y sacó sus cuadernos – revisa – casi ordeno, mostrándome todos los ejercicios que habían hecho, mientras yo revisaba ella se dedicó a colorear una hoja en blanco con trazos de algún dibujo que hizo en su jardín

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunté dirigiéndome a Emmett, éste levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros – ¿fue malo? – volví a preguntar, él solo soltó un suspiro y dejó de tomar la taza de chocolate, dejando de lado el pan que desmenuzaba, cogió su maletín y sacó un sobre, entregándomelo, no sé porque mi estómago se revolvió de los nervios

- Annie amor, guarda todo esto y llévalo a tu habitación – ella soltó todo lo que hacía de inmediato y se llevó todas sus cosas, cogí el sobre y lo abrí cautelosamente, leí y leí hasta el final, dándome cuenta de lo que significaba aquella carta levanté la vista y observé a mi hermano parado muy cerca a la ventana con la mirada perdida

- No quiero hacerlo – añadió, me levanté y fui con él, lo abracé por detrás pasando los brazos por su cintura y reposando mi rostro en su espalda – no puedo dejarlas solas –

- Y no lo harás, Emm – respondí, frotando su estómago, él rio por las cosquillas que le producía y volteó – solo estarás de viaje por cuatro meses, te están ascendiendo y es lo mejor que sabes hacer – él me abrazó muy fuerte y empezó a sollozar, y no tuve de otra que tragarme las lágrimas y ese nudo incomodo en la garganta que no me dejaba ya respirar – mira, será poco tiempo – añadí con la voz quebrada aun sin lágrimas en los ojos – algunos fines de semana estarás aquí y con eso nos conformamos – retrocedimos unos pasos e hice que se sentara en la silla más cercana, respiré hondo y el me abrazó por la cintura descansando su rostro en mi estómago, acaricié su cabello ensortijado y limpié sus lágrimas – Emm – lo llamé

- ¿Qué? – respondió, alejándose un poco de mí, me miró intensamente y sonreí - ¿eres feliz? – pregunté - ¿realmente eres feliz en tu trabajo, te gusta lo que haces? – volví a preguntar, él sostuvo mi mirada un poco más y suspiró

- Claro que soy feliz, me gusta manejar las finanzas de aquella empresa, los socios son muy amables conmigo y tengo muy buenos amigos – asentí a modo de respuesta

- ¿eres feliz con nosotras? – él frunció el ceño y se levantó con ímpetu

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó molesto, limpiándose de un manotazo las lágrimas - ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a cuestionar si ustedes me hacen feliz? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez caminando de un lado al otro en la cocina, observé su rostro y sus gestos furiosos, mi hermano nunca cambiaria, aquel ceño fruncido y sus ojos casi desorbitados ayudaban en demasía a diferenciar sus estados de ánimo, lo iba a extrañar muchísimo – es obvio que ustedes son la razón de mi vida – de pronto se paró en medio de la cocina y se aproximó con rapidez a mí – no sé qué haría sin ustedes –

- ¿mami? – preguntó Annie, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, vestida con un pequeño pantalón de chándal y un polerón bastante grueso - ¿estas mal Emmy? – preguntó ella mirando a su hermano, él sonrió, se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, observé como esa mirada llena de dudas cambiaba a una llena de determinación

Era obvio, la decisión estaba tomada

Entre llantos tuvimos que hacerla dormir en su cama, no aceptaba el hecho que su hermano mayor se fuera por una temporada; incluso había olvidado de su pequeño paseo al parque. Alegó que su hermano oso no la quería lo suficiente para que se quedara, ante esto tuve que meterme para explicarle que solo serían cuatro meses y que luego regresaría; y aunque mi voz trataba de sonar convincente para Annie, yo aún no asimilaba ese hecho, Emmett nos iba a dejar cuatro meses solas, era la primera vez que nos separaríamos durante tanto tiempo; no había manera de visitar el uno al otro porque su viaje seria a Europa. Definitivamente me iba a hacer mucha falta.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, pensando en lo que había leído antes, teníamos una semana más para compartir con nuestro hermano antes de su partida. Cuatro meses se convertirían en eternos si seguía pensando de esta manera, hice una mueca mientras seguía bajando las escaleras en forma de caracol, tan amplias y de color oscuro; mamá siempre decía que le daba un toque místico a la casa, siempre decía que era la entrada hacia el piso mágico. Y tenía razón, en el segundo piso de la casa se podía sentir toda la intimidad de la familia, primero de mis padres, luego mi hermano, el mío y la de mi pequeña hermana, todos los recuerdos familiares estaban registrados en cada centímetro cuadrado del segundo piso. Sonreí al terminar de bajar las escaleras; mamá y sus conjeturas.

Cogí el teléfono que estaba en el esquinero de la sala, me acomodé en el sillón de cuero sintético y suspiré, el número me lo sabía de memoria tanto así que automáticamente mis dedos marcaron sin darme cuenta y al otro lado ya estaban contestando la llamada.

- Bella – respondió Rosalie – en que te puedo ser útil – con una voz demasiado atractiva y jadeante, abrí los ojos como sorpresa, no pude haber llamado en mal momento o ¿si?

- ¿estas ocupada? – pregunto temerosa – si estas ocupada llamo en otro momento – apresuré a terminar mi frase y a punto de colgar escucho el grito de mi amiga

- ¡hey, espera! – llevo de nuevo el auricular a mi oreja y escucho su atronadora risa – no estoy haciendo nada pervertido – volvió a reír mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo – estoy en la caminadora – escucho un pitido y algo volviéndose lento, suspiro de alivio sale de mi ser, rio por mis pensamientos y meneo la cabeza para quitarme cualquier pensamiento - ¿estás bien? – pregunta, supongo sentándose, ya que escucho arrastrarse una silla y un golpe seco - ¿Qué pasa nena?, cuéntame, soy toda oídos – y literalmente ella se convierte en toda oídos

- Emmett se va – susurro, aun asimilando, mi voz quebrada dice todo, sale un suspiro de mi boca y vuelvo a llenar mis pulmones sin saber que más decir

- Nena, explícate bien, ¿discutieron? – preguntó, sonrio para mí - si es así, puedo ir ahora mismo para hacerlo entrar en razón, no puede dejarlas – añade desesperada y con aquella voz áspera pero sin dejar de ser sensual; todo en ella era hermoso, su cabello rubio y sus ojos oscuros de color verde gris combinaban, su piel blanca y sus mejillas coloreadas naturalmente; me avisaron que ella era popular cuando mi familia se trasladó a Michigan; pensé que lo más propicio para sobrevivir a la secundaria era pasar desapercibida, ser invisible. Pero no funcionó. Rosalie literalmente era una perra con todas las chicas que se ponían en su camino, incluso conmigo, hasta que una vez me dijo que no soportaba que fuera tan debilucha, y es ahí cuando nuestra amistad empezó; ella me enseñó a ser más directa, ruda, atrevida y al mismo tiempo provocadoramente irresistible, mientras que yo le enseñé sobre paciencia, verdadera amistad y amor al resto de la gente, es claro que ella trabajo mucho en ello pero yo gané a una persona que daría cualquier cosa porque yo estuviera bien y fuera feliz.

- No, lo ascendieron en su empresa y ahora se va por cuatro meses – hice una mueca, Rose suspiró

- Bella – pronunció mi nombre de tal manera que sabía lo que diría después – solo son cuatro meses nena, no tienes por qué ponerte triste, si es de consuelo yo te haré compañía, si quieres puedo dormir contigo en camas separadas obvio – ante su monologo, atiné a reírme, así era ella, así la quería.

- Está claro que si estoy triste por ello, pero realmente me alegra que lo ascendieran, ese ascenso es bien merecido y quiero lo mejor para mi hermano – volví a suspirar una vez más por la frase casi larga que salió de mis labios – pero mi temor es que no solo sean cuatro meses, sino más – al otro lado Rosalie no contestó, escuché su respiración y luego un suspiro

- Yo también temo eso – fruncí mi ceño – digo, que bueno que lo ascendieran, pero aquí el problema está en que estas acostumbrada a él, y él a ustedes, tienes que tomar en cuenta que ya es hora que todos en esa casa abran las alas, y Emmett lo está haciendo – no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella - ¿por cierto a donde se va? – preguntó, rodé los ojos, a veces se olvidaba de detalles

- Europa – respondo – se va a Londres, ahora entiendes mi dilema, ¿cierto? – sarcásticamente ella bufa, siempre digo, detalles.

- Un cosa insignificante – susurra – esperemos que sea solo cuatro meses, digamos que sea algo así como una capacitación, regresará y volverá con ustedes, obviamente más refinado y con gustos exquisitos – reí ante su diatriba

- ¿Estas convenciéndome o estas convenciéndote? – pregunté – si es así, déjame decirte que mi hermano entraría dentro de tu lista de conquistas – escuché un gruñido y un sonoro suspiro, contuve una carcajada

- No hables así de mi – añadió llena de frustración – no es mi culpa que tu hermano no entre a mi lista de posibles candidatos y que "su hermana" – añadió entre dientes – quiera meterme por los ojos a su hermano – esta vez no pude más y solté una larga carcajada, por eso amaba hablar con Rosalie, porque era de esas personas que podías hablar y hablar y al final llegabas a una conclusión inconclusa, palabras suyas, porque empezábamos con una gran problema y terminábamos igual, agregándole hechos y detalles tontos, que al final no servían.

Terminamos la llamada entre risas, ella prometiéndome que vendría a visitarme mañana por la mañana muy temprano, primero para tomar desayuno, segundo para visitar a su sobrina favorita y tercero para llevarla al parque y al centro comercial, seria sábado así que no habría algún problema, yo no podía por la bronquitis que me tenía atada a estar dentro de la casa o en el porche completamente abrigada.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un té caliente y así poder tomar mis pastillas; pero al entrar en ella descubrí a mi hermano ya preparándome un taza grande con té de canela y clavo, sonreí agradeciéndole con la mirada, terminando de remover el líquido, me la entregó y me senté frente a él, mientras que él tomaba su café cargado.

- ¿estabas conversando con Rosalie? – pregunta, notablemente interesado, levanto una ceja en su dirección y el solo rueda los ojos

- Si estaba conversando con ella – respondo, con una sonrisa maliciosa – estábamos hablando de ti y lo guapo que es mi hermano – sus mejillas de pronto se tiñen de rosa y yo suelto una carcajada

- No sé qué quieres lograr hablándole de mi a una persona extremadamente fría – hago una mueca y frunzo mi ceño, cada vez que tocamos el tema de Rosalie él se pone a la defensiva

- Rose no es así – respondo – ella es buena, no por nada es mi amiga desde la secundaria – añadí soltando un bufido, sorbí un poco de té, quemándome la lengua en el paso, Emmett ya no dice algo más, se queda callado con el ceño fruncido, nunca entendí cuál era su aversión hacia mi amiga. - ¿cuál es tu problema con ella? - pregunté frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo exhaustivamente, el hizo una mueca, volvió a tomar tu café cargado y después de tragarlo me miró, al parecer estaba evaluándome, al parecer quería saber si podía confiar lo suficiente en mí, y yo creí que era digna de confianza, al parecer no.

- Nada - respondió - nada que tu no sepas - el asintió meditabundo y dio por terminada la charla, solo mordí mi labio inferior y tomé otro sorbo de mi té, había algo que me estaba perdiendo; observé a mi hermano desviar la vista y no supe más que hacer, frunció su ceño más y más, cogió una rebanada de pan integral y lo desmenuzó - me voy - susurró llevando su taza al fregadero - no es necesario que me examines demasiado para saber si pasó algo entre Rosalie y yo - votó el resto de su café, lavó la taza y susurró un buenas noches corriendo a su habitación

Me dejó estupefacta con el té en la boca, tragué en seco e hice un mohín.

Empezamos la semana mal.

Casi no pude dormir por la noche, y al poco tiempo de hacerlo, me di cuenta que aún no salía el sol, bufé exasperada y restándole importancia al pequeño disgusto con mi hermano, cogí mi ropa de casa y la metí al baño, aún tenía una hora para que sean las seis de la mañana; entré al baño y encendí la bañera de hidromasajes de mi madre. Mientras estaba relajándome en la bañera, pensé en lo que me dijo mi hermano, era obvio que ya no tenía que meterme pero aun así trataba de inmiscuirme porque me preocupaba, es mi hermano y siempre me interesé por sus cosas.

- ¿Mamá? - de pronto me sobresalto porque alguien tocó la puerta, suspiré

- Pasa - con una voz suave aviso y veo que la manija es movida, Annie entra restregándose los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrándome de nuevo que tiene un diente que está creciendo. - ¿qué sucede, estas bien? - pregunté sentándome en la bañera, cogiendo la toalla que estaba a mi izquierda y tratando de salir.

- Solo una pesadilla - susurra acercándose lentamente, mientras me pongo la bata y me siento en la taza del baño, ella intenta treparse pero no puede así que la levanto con suavidad y me abraza muy fuerte - mamá - añade con voz temblorosa, y automáticamente un nudo se instala en mi garganta.

- solo fue una pesadilla cariño - añadí, tratando de pasar aquel nudo sin lograr deshacerlo - ve a mi cama cielo, me cambio y ahora voy - ella asintió lentamente, salió del baño mientras que yo me sequé y me coloqué la ropa muy rápido, salí del baño y observé a mi princesa dormir profundamente abrazando a mi almohada, suspiré llena de emoción, seguro así se sentía tener hijos, porque prácticamente Annie era mi hija.

Bajé a la cocina, siendo ya las seis de la mañana, y me dispuse a preparar el famoso pudin de limón que mi mamá adoraba hacerle a mi hermano, esperando que al menos así pudiéramos solucionar nuestro pequeño disgusto; removí y removí la masa, exprimí unos cuantos limones y lo añadí a la mezcla, probé el azúcar del postre y me sentí orgullosa, no pude tener mejor maestra que mi madre. Lo coloqué en el horno y ahora me fui en busca de la licuadora para preparar el jugo que acompañaría el pudin, pero el timbre me sobresaltó, miré el reloj de la cocina, casi las seis y cuarenta y cinco, volvieron a tocar el timbre, fruncí mi ceño, revisé el horno y me apresuré a atravesar la estancia para dirigirme a la puerta, no pude ver quien estaba en la puerta ya que estaba mostrándome su cabello; abrí cuidadosamente y la persona volteó, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y grité llena de emoción, sentí que mi sonrisa iba a explotar, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó intempestivamente, oyendo su grito de alegría

- Leah, ¡oh mi Dios! - susurré, sentí que las lágrimas bajaban por mi mejilla - ¡estas aquí, estas aquí! - añadí entre gritos, ella rio estruendosamente y saltó llena de emoción - me aparté de ella y la observé - estas aquí -

- ¡Bella! - ella volvió a gritar y abrazarme de nuevo - llegué - añadió esta vez separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas, yo también hice lo mismo y la invité a pasar, observé que llevaba tres maletas consigo, la ayude con una y ella las llevó al centro de la sala para al fin sentarse en uno de los sillones. - lo siento - dijo de pronto mirándome - siento las piernas entumecidas por cruzar el océano por seis horas - ambas reímos y me senté a su lado

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunté, ella me miró seria y entrecerró los ojos

- ¿no me quieres aquí? - preguntó, hice un amago de sonrisa, pero no me salió - me voy, nadie me quiere aquí - agarró sus maletas como pudo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta

- ¡Oh no Leah! _Drama-queen_ no por favor - ella me miró y ambas soltamos carcajadas - ya estaba esperando tu drama -

- regreso porque ya no tengo nada que hacer en Londres - sonreí, me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte - solo que no tengo donde quedarme, ¿me hospedarías por unos cuantos días? - sonreí, me aparté de ella y la miré

- mi casa es tu casa, siéntete libre de quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras - ella sonrió y la vi olfatear el aire, yo también lo hice y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, abrí el horno, me puse los guantes y saqué la bandeja con los recipientes, se habían dorado lo suficiente, excepto uno que se encontraba muy cerca al fuego

- veo que aun sigues haciendo tus famosos postres - ella sonrió sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, yo asentí - ¿existe algún pobre hombre que haya caído a tus encantos? - preguntó interesada, colocando sus codos en la mesa y sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla, movió las cejas sugestivamente y yo reí

- hubo alguien, ¿te acuerdas? - giré en mi sitio colocando los pudines en platos personalizados y decorándolos lentamente - podrías hacer el jugo, ya casi es hora que se vayan - ella asintió con una sonrisa, se puso a picar la fruta y esperó paciente mi respuesta - te acuerdas de ese chico que tenía un apodo de animal - ella soltó una carcajada y asintió

- aquel chico que te sacó canas antes de tiempo, claro que si - vació la fruta a la taza de la licuadora - ¿al final que paso con él? - preguntó interesada

- pues que no resultó, y el otro chico, te acuerdas, con el que tuve una relación a distancia - ella asintió mirándome fijamente antes de encender el botón de licuado - pues, no funcionó, pero la diferencia es que él sí quedó encantada con mis postres - soltó una carcajada y encendió el botón de encendido llenando la cocina de aquel terrible ruido

- ¿qué pasa que hay tanto ruido? - preguntó mi hermano acercándose a la cocina ya vestido con su rutinario traje de vestir, se paró en el umbral y observó a mi amiga con las cejas levantadas, ella apresuradamente oprimió el botón de apagado y súbitamente nos quedamos en silencio

- ¿no te acuerdas de ella cierto? - pregunté, Emmett meneó la cabeza haciendo un mohín - ella es Leah - su rostro confundido paso a ser de reconocimiento, se acercó a mi amiga y la abrazó suavemente levantándola del piso

- cuanto tiempo - escuché que dijo, seguí con la tarea de decorar los últimos pudines - veo unas maletas en la sala, ¿te quedaras con nosotros? - ambos estaban abrazados, mi hermano con lo alto que es le sacaba prácticamente dos cabezas a mi amiga, él tenía su brazo por encima de sus hombros y mi amiga rodeaba su pequeño brazo, volviendo cómica la imagen

- Bella me dijo que sí, pero tengo que obtener el permiso del hombre de la casa - pinchó con un dedo su pecho levantando las cejas, mi hermano fijo su mirada en mí y sonrió, volvió a abrazarla y la levantó por los aires

- claro que si - añadió, siguió dándole vueltas a mi pequeña amiga y plantándole besos en la mejilla, de repente escuché pequeñas pisadas provenientes de las escaleras, terminé con los pudines, me limpié las manos y me acerqué al pie de las escaleras - ¿mamá? - preguntó, tallándose los ojos y aun con su pijama de conejos, bajó una por una las escaleras sosteniéndose de la baranda, ya una vez rodó por éstas cuando era pequeña, y no se le había quitado ese trauma

- ven nena, quiero presentarte a alguien - levanté mi mano para que la cogiera y ella lo hizo, nos acercamos a la cocina y vimos que mi amiga le estaba sirviendo el desayuno a mi hermano

- ¿quién es ella mamá? - preguntó, Leah observó a mi pequeña hermana y luego a mí, sonrió y se acercó a nosotras

- ella es tu tia Leah, vino a pasar una temporada con nosotras - ella asintió, aun adormilada - ¿saludas? - pregunté

- hola - dijo en un susurro casi ocultándose detrás de mi cuerpo - ¿trajiste regalos? - preguntó

- ¡Annie! - tanto Emmett como yo levantamos la voz al mismo tiempo - eso no se dice -

- si nena, te traje muchos regalos - respondió mi morena amiga - ahora que te parece si me das un abrazo - ella sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de mi amiga

- ¡Dios! que grande está - acotó mirándome de reojo, asentí y las deje; se la llevo a la sala y me fui a seguir preparando el desayuno - ¿qué tal amaneciste? - pregunté a mi hermano que estaba devorando el pudin que hice

- ahora, mejor que nunca - respondió tragando bastante - discúlpame por el disgusto de ayer - reí de manera burlona

- claro, ahora que comes, te disculpas, ¡gracias eh! - respondí, dirigiéndome hacia la sala, observé a Annie con Leah, las dos desenvolviendo regalos como si fuera navidad

Observé a mi amiga con detenimiento, la última vez que la había visto, fue antes de irse a Londres, de la misma estatura y un tipo de look muy diferente a la que tengo en frente. Ahora Leah llevaba el cabello largo con mechas californianas, morena tal como es ella, combina a la perfección. Aquellos ojos expresivos se habían vuelto más grandes su nariz pequeña combinaba con su rostro redondo dándole la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana; con una contextura pequeña y delgada, era bien merecido el nombre de muñequita. Salí de mis pensamientos durante un momento y me senté en el sillón unipersonal que había en la sala, Annie estaba luciendo un vestido que Leah le había traído de su visita a París. Después que ella se fue, al inicio la comunicación fue inexistente, tardamos casi dos años en volver a hablarnos, pero cuando lo hicimos, conversábamos a todas horas, sobre todo por chat; ella contándome sus aventuras y desventuras por el frio Londres y obviamente yo le relataba mis pesares y alegrías, siempre terminábamos hablando de tonterías.

- Mamá mira - dijo de pronto Annie, ella ahora estaba sosteniendo un pequeño elefante morado entre sus brazos - lo adoro - sonreí a gusto, acaricie su cabeza bajando por sus mejillas, ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita

- te has convertido en toda una madre Bells - miré a mi amiga y ella me veía con ternura - aunque me parece extraño que te siga llamando mamá - ella sabía absolutamente todo lo que me pasaba, incluyendo los detalles oscuros de cada cosa que sucedía

- ya me voy - dijo de pronto Emmett, apareciendo por el umbral de la sala - ya estoy sobre la hora, cuídense mucho chicas y disfruten el día - se despidió con la mano y salió llevando su maletín

- Annie, corazón, porque no llevas todos tus regalos y te alistas para ir al colegio - ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y se plantó en medio de la sala ya empezando a formar un puchero

- mamá por favor, no quiero ir - suplicó, me limité a levantar la ceja y ella cedió, cogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación

- en unos minutos voy - añadí, levantando la voz - no debiste molestarte - sonreí dirigiéndome a mi amiga

- es nada, tengo varias cosas para ti también, así que no te escapas - ambas reímos a carcajadas, de pronto el timbre de la puerta hizo que paráramos de reír, me levanté para ir en dirección a la puerta y al mismo tiempo tropecé con los juguetes de mi pequeña - !ya voy! - levanté un poco la voz, sonreí levantando el pequeño peluche de Annie tirándolo en el sofá, corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí encontrándome a Rosalie sudorosa y con una mirada asustada

- ¡Rose! - susurré llena de asombro, preocupada por ella, me acerqué para abrazarla pero ella retrocedió un poco - ¿estás bien? - pregunté confusa - pasa - añadí, esperando que al menos me hiciera caso, tomó una profunda respiración y entró a la casa

- ¿Oye Bells todo está bien? - preguntó Leah mientras me daba una mirada de miedo y sorpresa

- Lo siento, ella es Rosalie, Rose ella es Leah - añadí sin tomarle mucha importancia, ambas asintieron y me enfoqué en mi amiga

- Bells - susurró ella, frotándose la cara, su voz sonaba como a ultratumba, entendí que tenía alguna noticia sombría - Bells, ellos regresaron - añadió mirándome con nerviosismo esta vez, entrecerré los ojos tratando de entender

- ¿quienes? - preguntó Leah entre el mar de confusión, ambas me miraron, mientras una tenía una mirada de temor la otra tenía la mirada perdida, moví la cabeza a ambos lados

- ¿quienes? - repetí la pregunta, no lograba asociar ese nerviosismo de mi rubia amiga, volví a mirarla esta vez para acordarme de algún hecho pasado y es ahí donde caí en cuenta a quienes se referían

- ¡oh! - sí, solo una expresión podía identificar a esos _quienes_

* * *

**_Hola chicas_**

**_me gustaría creer que realmente me están leyendo, yo sé que si !_**

**_Me encanta que estén aceptando de nuevo "el chico de la clase de arte", y espero también que esta historia tenga aceptación, con las otras dos historias, está bien difícil volver a subir capitulo porque como dije anteriormente se perdieron mis archivos y en serio me da tanta pero tanta rabia que haya pasado tal cosa._**

**_nos leemos en mis otras historias._**

**_un abrazo. Amyel_**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia, la cual es completamente creada por mi imaginación._

* * *

_._

_El mayor secreto de la felicidad es estar bien consigo mismo_

_._

_Bernard le Bovier de Fontenelle_

_(1657-1757)_

_Escritor francés_

_._

* * *

** CAPITULO 2**

* * *

- _¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¡será divertido! –_

- _No es que no quiera – aseguré – es solo que ya tengo que irme – mis manos tenían vida propia mientras respondía a cada una de sus preguntas, y parecía que estaba cogiendo su mano, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza_

- _No te iras – canturreó cerrándome el abrigo y empujándome dentro del carro, hice resistencia pero no valió de nada; como una muñeca me levantó y me sentó dentro de la camioneta, lo miré retadoramente y él me devolvió la mirada de manera socarrona_

- _Créeme, no quiero transmitirte burla – añadí, hice una mueca y el me guiñó el ojo - ¿acaso no notas que estoy arrastrando las palabras? – él asintió y se fue dejándome sola, salí de mi burbuja y vi a una antigua amiga reírse por la situación ¡ésta me la pagará!_

Salí de mis recuerdos y miré detenidamente el entorno en el que iba; mis dos amigas charlaban animadamente conociéndose la una a la otra, una con el cabello rubio largo en ondas y la otra con el cabello oscuro y corto a la altura de la espalda con mechas californianas; oí la escandalosa risa de Rosalie, me miró por el espejo retrovisor y enarcó una ceja, desvié la vista y suspiré una vez más.

El día iba a ser largo…

- Bella – dijo de pronto Leah llamando mi atención – estoy tratando de llamarte desde hace rato pero tienes la mirada perdida, ¿tanto te afectó enterarte? – rodé los ojos internamente, busqué a Rose con la mirada pero no la encontré – se metió al vestidor – y dejándome sola con mis pensamientos se alejó; volví a suspirar

- Lo siento – me acerqué a ella haciéndola saltar un poco – es solo que me tomó desprevenida, sé muchas veces que te dije que estaba preparada para esto … -

- Lo sé, no lo estas – dijo de pronto Rosalie detrás de mí – no tienes que esconderlo, todavía te mueve un poco – negué con la cabeza y de mi salió un suspiro de resignación – muy aparte de los dos chicos que siguieron después de él – ambas asintieron y cerré los ojos evitando sus miradas

- Mientras no lo encuentre o se aparezca frente a mi todo está bien – anuncié llena de determinación enderezando mi cuerpo, cogí un par de prendas y me metí a uno de los cubículos, cerré la puerta con seguro y me miré al espejo, veía a una muchacha aparentemente normal pero que tenía un lio interiormente, cerré los ojos instintivamente

Hace mucho tiempo estaba determinada a enterrarlo, a sacarlo de mi vida y ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Llegamos a tiempo a recoger a Annie de su colegio, ella salió de éste muy emocionada al ver a mis amigas a mi lado, prácticamente saltó de un lado a otro mientras sus rizos iban al compás de sus saltos, cuando de un momento a otro la vi tirada en el piso con su carita llorosa; corrí a la mitad del sendero y la levanté con cuidado

- Annie, mi amor – susurré acunándola; Leah y Rose estuvieron a mi lado de inmediato con caras preocupadas - ¡mami me muele! – dijo de pronto, lagrimas surcaban su rostro enrojecido cubierto de polvo; mostró ambas manos y vi pequeñas piedritas incrustadas en su mano, no dudé ni un segundo más, me levanté con ella en brazos, fuimos al auto e hice que Rosalie nos llevara al hospital más cercano

- Tranquila Bells – susurró Leah a mi lado, tratando de sosegarme, la miré a los ojos y asentí; tenía que mantenerme tranquila para evitar que Annie se asustara, ella al parecer se había quedado dormida con las manos abiertas mostrando sus pequeñas heridas – también las rodillas – añadió, me estremecí ante lo que dijo, miré sus rodillas y vi sangre coagulada y su vestidito de color rosado con manchas rojas

- Llegamos – dijo mi rubia amiga, Leah abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajarla, se removió inquieta y gimió por el dolor aun dormida; vimos a una enfermera cruzando la puerta y nos acercamos a ella

- Por favor, necesito que le desinfecten las heridas – ella miró a Annie, frunció su ceño al notar sus manitas, asintió y dijo algo por el altavoz

- Vayan al consultorio nueve, el doctor pronto estará ahí – asentí y me moví presurosa por encontrar al dichoso doctor

- Nosotras esperamos aquí – había olvidado por completo a mis dos amigas que iban detrás de mí asentí e ingresé al consultorio; éste estaba completamente vacío, observé la pequeña camilla que había y deposité a Annie, ella abrió los ojos y estos se llenaron de lágrimas – _Shhh_ – susurré, una lagrima brotó de su mejilla, la limpié y ella sonrió – ya no va a doler, tranquila –

- Buenas tardes – dijo de pronto una voz sobresaltándome, el doctor entró de lleno en su consultorio, observando a mi pequeña hermana – veo que son solo raspones, ¿madre primeriza? – preguntó, sonreí en defensa sin querer desmentirlo

- Me asusté por las pequeñas piedras que hay en su mano – él asintió una sonrisa, giró en su sitio y cogió de un pequeño botiquín algodón y alcohol, al mismo tiempo esterilizó un par de pinzas; hice un mohín, Annie no estará tranquila

- Mami – dijo con voz temblorosa – mami no quiero – añadió soltando un hipido, limpié sus lágrimas con ambas manos y sonreí preparándome para decirle algo

- Puedes ser valiente – susurró el doctor adelantándose, con una fugaz sonrisa – y si lo haces te daré esta jeringa de juguete – Annie lo miró con desconfianza – si gustas una paleta más – añadió bajando aún más la voz – pero no le digas a tu mamá – me señaló y Annie esta vez rio, asintió y estiró sus manos – Buena chica –

Me quedé maravillada ante el tacto de aquel doctor, lo observé detenidamente esta vez, un cabello ensortijado de color negro con algunos rizos cayendo por su frente, unos lentes de pasta gruesa dándole un aire muy intelectual, nariz pequeña, labios finos con una hermosa sonrisa, aquella bata blanca y la camisa de color rosado hacían que su tez se iluminara aún más.

Vi a Annie embelesada por aquel doctor, casi no sentía el dolor y cada pregunta que éste le hacia ella respondía incluso dando los detalles más pequeños.

- ¿Doc puede salir con mi mamá? – preguntó de pronto abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y grité su nombre en respuesta, obviamente entre molesta y avergonzada; ella rio junto al doctor

- A mí me encantaría Annie – me había perdido la parte en la que ella le dijo su nombre – pero no sé el nombre de tu mami – ella sonrió entusiasta mientras que el doctor miraba a Annie expectante

- Isabella – me adelante a responder; él sonrió de lado y miró a Annie con sospecha, ella asintió y soltó unas risitas

- Listo – dijo de pronto bajando la pequeña falda – no debes correr mucho y trata de caminar, mañana estarás bien – añadió tocando su pequeña nariz con un dedo, ella soltó una carcajada – y como fuiste buena no solo te daré una paleta sino dos – Annie aplaudió emocionada y abrazó al doctor cuando le dio lo que le prometió, animada se dispuso a abrir y observar sus regalos; aquel doctor se levantó de su sitio y me miro entre serio y divertido

- Tiene una niña adorable – fue lo primero que salió de sus labrios, sonreí instintivamente – tiene que echarle ésta pomada al menos por esta semana es para que cicatrice bien y evitar que se infecte, la siguiente semana échele esta – añadió dándome otra bolsa pequeña – es para evitar que queden marcas – yo asentí atenta a sus indicaciones, furtivamente desvié mi vista y miré su credencial _"A. Porter"_, la foto a su lado era nada en comparación a verlo en persona - ¿alguna pregunta? – haciéndome asustar y con una sonrisa burlona llamó mi atención, no tuve de otra que ruborizarme - ¿alguna pregunta? – volvió a cuestionar, acomodó sus rizos de forma desordenada y soltó risitas, incomoda desvié mi vista

- Si – susurré – quisiera saber si, eh…, puedo bañarla con… - me arrepentí de abrir la boca y volví a ruborizarme, estaba segura que ahora parecería foco en árbol navideño

- Puede usted hacer el aseo correspondiente, siempre y cuando seque las pequeñas heridas con sumo cuidado y siga las anteriores indicaciones – asentí con una sonrisa una vez recobrada mi seriedad

- Gracias doctor… -

- Alec, Alec Porter – añadió él a mi frase inconclusa – gracias doctor Porter – añadí en un susurro, me acerqué a Annie y la cargue con delicadeza – gracias de nuevo – añadí de corazón – despídete amor – Annie sonrió y mostro sus dientes faltantes en el acto

- Gracias doc – aquel castaño se acercó en demasía a nosotras, acarició su cabello y terminó con el dedo en la nariz de mi pequeña

- Cuídate mucho y cuida a tu mami – ella rio divertida y asintió

Al salir de consultorio tanto Leah como Rosalie nos abordaron y me arrebataron de los brazos a la pequeña, daban alaridos de júbilo y promesas de nuevas compras y dulces; según Rosalie esto merecía una nueva visita al centro comercial; mientras que yo estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano sentí como mi cuerpo se liberaba de alguna tensión, sentí mi cabeza darme vueltas y mis manos adormecerse

¿Qué había sido eso?

Mientras todas caminábamos hacia recepción, listas para salir de este hospital, volteé y miré con confusión la puerta 9, hice un mohín, dejé de observarla y caminé dando cada vez pasos más largos; estaba asustada, asustada por el hecho de sentir que de nuevo me gustaba una persona, no ese gustar como simple gusto, sino esa atracción hacia alguien, el interés que uno puede tener de conocer a la otra persona, Alec Porter, era un enigma para mí y tenía muchísimas ganas de conocerlo.

- Sra. Swan – gritó alguien detrás de mí, estando ya en la playa de estacionamiento, rápidamente miré como mis dos amigas y mi hermana giraban en su sitio para observar a la persona que me había llamado, mientras una levantaba la mano y saludaba con efusividad, las otras dos estaba en total asombro; miré al doctor Porter correr hacia mí, aún con su bata y su estetoscopio colgado del cuello; no pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo y su sonrisa cautivadora – Lo siento, leí su apellido en el formulario, he estado siguiéndola desde que salió, ¿Puedo tutearla? – hablo rápido y al final pregunto con el ceño fruncido, causándome gracia, asentí – Bien _Isabella_ – sonreí ante el énfasis que utilizó al pronunciar mi nombre – sé que esto está mal, pero técnicamente no fuiste mi paciente – añadió como si tuviera un monologo mirando hacia el piso, levantó la vista y sonrió al cruzarse nuestras miradas - ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche? – incrédula ante lo que decía levanté las cejas y al mismo tiempo escuché un jadeo grupal

- Doctor, yo… - insegura titubeé, observé como manoseaba su estetoscopio por puro nerviosismo – yo no sé – respondí al final

- Será una cita de amigos, eso te lo puedo asegurar – y de nuevo sentí como mis manos se adormecieron y los nervios llenaban el cuerpo – y por favor tutéame – sonreí por pura inercia, _"di que sí",_ escuché que me gritaban en susurros

- Está bien – respondí

- ¿mañana a las 6 podría ser? – asentí en respuesta - ¿podrías indicarme dónde vives para pasar a recogerte? – hice un mohín, no quería que se apareciera aun por la casa, muy aparte que Emmett era sobreprotector conmigo, lo miré de nuevo, él se encontraba con una sonrisa expectante – podríamos vernos aquí a las 6 – él entrecerró los ojos con una mueca divertida y asintió

- Está bien, aquí a las 6, cuídate Isabella, nos vemos – se acercó y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, llegando a ruborizarme, se apartó y volvió a trote hacia el hospital, al mismo tiempo escuché gritos de sorpresa y jubilo detrás de mí. _¿Qué había hecho?_

* * *

No sé como pero habíamos llegado al centro comercial de nuevo; Leah estaba esperándome en la entrada principal del centro comercial más cercano que teníamos, mientras que Rosalie se había ido con Annie a casa; hice una mueca de molestia, amaba comprar ropa, zapatos y bolsos, incluso cuando estaba trabajando en una dependencia del estado tenía que hacerlo continuamente por aquello de la presentación y lo que conlleva, pero ahora no podía permitirme, primero porque todo lo que guardaba era para Annie, el colegio y su alimentación, muy aparte de la manutención de la casa ya que Emmett aportaba la mayoría; segundo, no estaba trabajando y seria insulso gastar en algo que posiblemente no volvería a ponerme en otra ocasión y tercero estaba contra mi voluntad aquí.

- Vamos Bells, no te hagas de rogar – dijo de pronto Leah apurando mi paso, rodeé los ojos y la alcancé – tenemos que escoger un lindo vestido, no tal formal ni tan deportivo – añadió tomándose el mentón entre los dedos, sonreí

- No puedo creer que tú también tengas esa manía Leah, ya tengo suficiente con Rosalie para atormentarme en los centros comerciales – ella negó con la cabeza

- He vivido en Londres y Paris durante bastante tiempo y créeme, al menos se te pega el estilo – encogiéndose de hombros, cogió mi mano y me arrastró literalmente a cada una de las tiendas. Ella tenía razón, y yo no podía negarlo, su vestimenta de hoy estaba ínfimamente combinada, vestía una blusa de seda de color morado abotonada hasta el cuello, manga cero y con la apariencia de tener encaje del hombro hasta el busto, un pantalón entubado de color marfil y unas flats de color morado con suela y pequeño tacón de color beige, unas pulsera plateadas y sus pendientes pequeños, su cabello suelto de color negro con terminaciones doradas; miré a mi pequeña amiga meterse entre la ropa casi perdiéndose por completo, entusiasmada ante la idea de que su amiga vaya a cenar con el guapo doctor de Annie – Mira – dijo de pronto – este vestido esta bonito y sexy – miré el vestido rojo con un mohín, me encantaba el rojo, es más, tenía abrigos rojos y casacas de cuero de color rojo, y aunque se veía lindo no me atrevería a utilizarlo menos si era una cita de amigos

- Ten en cuenta que no tengo buen cuerpo – susurré, girando en mi sitio y buscando algún otro

- Tienes las curvas necesarias – reí con sarcasmo

- Estas tratando de no decirme gorda ¿cierto? – ambas nos miramos y reímos juntas, seguimos buscando algún otro conjunto; pasé por delante de un espejo y me observé detenidamente, no tenía buen cuerpo o quizás no lo sabía, nunca me había gustado la manera en como había quedado, a los veinte años mi figura quedó definida, no tenía pechos grandes pero si algo prominentes, tenía el pequeño problema de tener pequeñas llantitas o rollitos por los costados los cuales solo se notaban cuando estaba sentada, no tenía la cintura perfecta pero al menos se notaba un poco y mis caderas no eran tan grandes, se podría decir que estaban en proporción con mis hombros; de lo que si me hacían jactar era de mis piernas, Rosalie siempre me hacía saber que tenía unas buenas piernas, trataba siempre de meter a mi guardarropa shorts o vestidos primaverales los cuales yo detestaba. Estaba tan distraída examinando mi cuerpo en el espejo que no me di cuenta que detrás de mí escuchaba algunos improperios, giré en mi sitio temerosa de encontrar a mi amiga discutiendo con alguna dependienta, pero me encontré con que ella solo le gritaba al teléfono, frunció su ceño una vez más y soltó algunos insultos, terminando la llamada tiró el celular dentro de su bolso

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté acercándome a ella con el vestido que había escogido minutos antes - ¿Leah? – pregunté con suavidad, ella me miró y de inmediato sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, abracé a mi amiga y sollozó

- Es el estúpido, bueno para nada de Sam – ella se aferró a mis brazos y sollozó aún más – es tan idiota, Bells, ¿Qué busca? – preguntó con la voz rota

- Hey, tiraré todo esto en algún lugar y saldremos por un café ¿sí? – ella asintió, sorbió su nariz, me deshice de toda la ropa que tenía entre los brazos, corrí hacia mi amiga y salimos del establecimiento

- Sabes, Sam es un inmaduro, hemos estado tantos años juntos, lo he apoyado en todo, en todo Bella – dijo de pronto parándose en medio del corredor principal, la gente empezaba a vernos - ¿puedes creer que me llamó para darme un ultimátum? – fruncí mis labios por la molestia – me dijo que si no regresaba que me olvidara por completo de él – observé una banca vacía e hice que nos sentáramos

- ¿tú que respondiste? – esperé pacientemente su respuesta mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas - ¡Leah! – llamé su atención, saltó un poco ante esto y estrujó el papel en sus manos

- Que si quería que regresara me pidiera matrimonio – respondió entre susurros – y un anillo – añadió, no pude evitarlo pero una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de mi ser – no te burles – recibí un pequeño golpe en respuesta y suspiré cuando noté que me faltaba la respiración

- Bueno, puedo decirte que hiciste bien y mal – ella se encogió de hombros y asintió – bien porque son tantos años y sé que para ti, matrimonio es todo – ella sonrió con ternura reconociendo que la conocía a fondo – y mal porque le pediste el anillo –

- ¿pero porque? – preguntó con voz chillona llamando la atención de muchas personas que pasaban delante de nosotras, observé a mi amiga y el puchero que hizo, reí quedito – un anillo es importante, sabes que para mí es importante, y no te rías que para ti también lo es –

- Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que creo que lo espantaste un poco – hizo una mueca y suspiró - ¿Qué te respondió él? –

- Como siempre se quedó callado – aseguró rodando los ojos – siento tanta rabia, Bells, quiero casarme pero no será con Sam – añadió soltando un suspiro de resignación

- Eso tu no lo sabes – aseguré, ella asintió y ambas quedamos calladas - ¿te parece si de una vez escogemos un vestido? –

Palabras mágicas, ella limpió sus mejillas, sacó un pequeño estuche de color rojo y se retocó, se levantó de un salto tirándome con ella y fuimos entrando de tienda en tiendo escogiendo los diversos vestidos que había; unos eran muy elegantes otros eran demasiado informales, no encontrábamos el término medio. De todo el tiempo que estuvimos probándonos ropa, su teléfono sonó un par de veces y ella no quiso responder, decía que no malograría una tarde por su culpa.

Si bien no había conocido a Sam en persona, Leah me enviaba fotos suyas con él mostrándome a un sujeto un par de años mayor que ella; alto, demasiado alto diría, ojos oscuros y grandes, y en todas las fotos aparecía con barba; supuse que a mi amiga le gustaban los hombres velludos. Ella siempre me contó, al inicio de su carrera que dos tipos le habían llamado la atención; con el primero, quien ahora era su mejor amigo, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien cuando se conocieron; con el segundo, Sam, habían entablado conversaciones amenas y demasiados intereses compartidos, éste, había calado el corazón de mi amiga y cuando me lo comentó, le dije que luchara por él; internamente no quería que ella cometiera los mismos errores que yo cometí; así que haciéndome caso lo hizo, y se volvió la novia flamante del abogado deportista.

Pero ahora la tenía aquí, a mi lado, tratando de sobreponerse a una ruptura por diferencia de opiniones; ella tenía que lidiar con sus problemas ya sea que estén al otro lado del mundo, lo bueno de todo es que la tenia de nuevo conmigo y no la dejaría de apoyar nunca.

La vi saltar y levantar los brazos para llamar mi atención, sonreí en respuesta, ella había encontrado un vestido azul muy llamativo con pliegues por todos lados, haciendo señas para que me lo probara, me acerqué a ella, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que su otra mano tenía un vestido plateado sencillo sin mangas, completamente cubierto tanto adelante como atrás, la falda plisada y al vuelo, para mí era perfecta; corrí hacia ella, cogiendo el vestido plateado, sujete su mano para evitar que la colocara de nuevo en su sitio

- No Bella – dijo negándose, pero no hice caso, arrebaté el vestido de sus manos y corrí al vestidor, miré la talla y sorpresivamente era la mía, solo esperaba que no marque ninguno de mis atributos en exceso; logré colocarme la prenda y me miré en el espejo. ¡Este es el vestido!

Salimos del centro comercial, yo feliz por mi nueva adquisición y Leah contrariada por mi gusto, tomamos un taxi e indicamos al chofer hacia dónde ir, mientras que Leah revisaba los constantes mensajes que Sam enviaba; me limité a observar la avenida Columbia oeste, tan llena de tráfico, siempre con grandes autoservicios y lugares de comida rápida.

Como una espesa bruma me asaltó los recuerdos de cuando llegamos hace diez años a Michigan, mi padre había sido ascendido en su trabajo solo que la vicepresidencia tenía que hacerlo en este pequeño pueblo; aún recuerdo estar alistando mis cosas en una casa pequeña, enfadada con mis padres por mudarnos y dejar a todos mis amigos en Chicago; ver a Emmett salir una y otra vez de la casa, poniendo cajas y más cajas en el camión de mudanza.

Papá, tomando la interestatal 94 al este, rodeó el lago Michigan y entró al estado con un grito de júbilo, mamá rio a carcajadas y ambos levantaron las manos, Emmett que en ese tiempo tenía solo 17 años rodaba los ojos por el excesivo entusiasmo de ambos. Sorpresivamente, entrando a _Battle Creek_, reí a carcajadas por el título que rezaba en el cartel de bienvenida de la ciudad, _"Ciudad de Battle Creek, Michigan, La ciudad del cereal te da la bienvenida"_, pues resulta que aquí se encontraba la gran empresa Kellogg's, y en cada tienda de conveniencia lo que más abundaba eran esos cereales, si ya antes me gustaban, aquí obligatoriamente los tenía que amar.

Llegamos en cuatro horas por el tráfico, Emmett ya sabía dónde viviríamos, pues había venido antes con mi padre para terminar de finiquitar los últimos papeles, yo no tuve de otra que resignarme a obedecer y bajar las cosas cuando hubimos llegado. Me maraville por la gran casa que había, de color marrón con puertas blancas, y a su alrededor grandes árboles lo rodeaban, como si estuviéramos en una casa de campo y en el patio trasero teníamos un amplio espacio de recreación con vista y acceso al lago Goguac, recuerdo claramente que mamá abrazó a papá y se fundieron en un beso, en ese entonces no podía ni mirarlos besarse, pero ahora me doy cuenta que era no solo un beso, sino que era el inicio de algo maravilloso.

- Bella vamos – dijo de pronto Leah a mi lado, abriendo la puerta del taxi, no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a casa, bajé con todas las bolsas y revisando que no faltara nada cerré la puerta, agradecí al taxista y caminamos pocos metros hacia la puerta

- Te quedaste completamente perdida – con paso lento y balanceando las bolsas, Leah me recrimino mi perdida de noción del tiempo – últimamente te pasa – añadió

- Solo recordaba cuando vine por primera vez a esta ciudad –

- ¿te arrepientes? – preguntó de pronto, la miré de reojo, moví mi cabeza a ambos lados con una sonrisa

- Para nada, si no hubiera estado una furia cuando salí de Chicago, mis padres habrían creído que algo andaba mal conmigo y nos hubiéramos quedado – dije de repente, mi morena amiga rio y asintió – el trabajo de mi padre nos trajo aquí y por consecuencia a ustedes – llegamos a la puerta, saqué la llave y dispuesta a abrir la puerta me quedé quieta por los gritos que venían de adentro - _¡TIENES QUE VER CON TODO, SIEMPRE LO HACES, JAMAS TE QUEDAS FUERA DE ALGÚN PROBLEMA, ECHASTE A PERDER TODO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!_ – escuché a mi hermano gritar, ambas nos miramos y metí la llave con rapidez, abriendo de par en par la puerta

- _¡SIEMPRE ME SUBESTIMAS, SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER LA CULPABLE DE TODO, NO TE BASTÓ HACE AÑOS CON ECHARME TODO EN CARA, HACIÉNDOME QUEDAR COMO LA MALA DE LA HISTORIA!_ – gritó Rosalie, entramos más y nos paramos en medio del pasillo mirando la escena, ambos dejaron de discutir, observé que Annie no estaba presente, supuse que estaría en su habitación, con escrutinio miré a mi hermano con la cara roja y los ojos flameantes, Rosalie estaba con la respiración agitada, cada uno de ellos adoptó una posición distinta a la que tenían cuando los descubrimos; se alejaron el uno del otro, Rosalie giró en su sitio, cogió su bolso y caminó con firmeza hacia la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté confundida y sorprendida, miré de reojo a Leah, quien estaba más perdida que yo, ella miró a Rosalie salir y azotar la puerta - ¿me vas a explicar? – dirigiéndome a Emmett, solté las bolsas en el piso, esperé por una explicación pero todo se mantenía en silencio - ¿Emmett?

- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! – gritó de repente, haciéndome asustar, noté que Leah se había ido a otro lugar, Emmett subió corriendo hacia el segundo piso, escuché un golpe sordo, unos pasos y volvió a azotar la puerta, bajó corriendo con una chaqueta y unas llaves

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunté temerosa porque cometiera alguna locura

- Ten por seguro que a buscar a Rosalie no – respondió sombrío, salió y con ello la puerta fue cerrada de golpe

- ¡EMMETT! – solo grité su nombre y el desapareció con el coche, escuché a Leah aproximarse detrás de mí - ¿estás bien? – preguntó

- Ahora estoy más segura que nunca que Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron una historia –

- Tienes que preguntarle a Rosalie entonces – me guio por la sala, pasando por encima de las bolsas, haciéndonos sentar en el sillón de dos personas

- Dudo que tanto Rosalie como Emmett hablen – suspiré – ¿te fijaste si Annie esta despierta? –

- Afortunadamente ni los gritos la despertaron – susurró - ¿quieres ver películas? – miré a mi amiga y asentí

- Llevaré las bolsas a mi habitación, en seguida bajo – ella asintió, mientras que yo levantaba con rapidez las bolsas, ella acomodaba los sillones de la manera que siempre nos gustaba

Subí de dos en dos las escaleras y corrí hacia mi habitación, dejé las bolsas en la cama, me quité los zapatos y me puse las pantuflas de _garritas_ que me trajo Leah de Londres, reí por su atrevimiento. Cambié mi blusa por una camiseta ancha y salí de la habitación, caminé un par de pasos y entré a la habitación de Annie, me acerqué a ella y la arropé

- Bella – susurró, mi corazón saltó y una calidez invadió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que se adormeciera a su paso – ya dejaron de gritar – añadió, suspiré con resignación, tendría que hablar con Rosalie y Emmett

- Si corazón, ya dejaron de gritar – susurré – ambos estaban enojados y por eso gritaron –

- Emmett estaba molesto por mis manitas mami – añadió – y tía Rosalie le explicó que pasó pero él no entendió – quitó las sabanas de encima y se sentó frotándose los ojos – Emmett estaba muy enojado –

- Si corazón, a veces tu hermano se enoja así, a veces no controla su monstruo interno – ella sonrió y soltó una risita, vi que estaba a punto de soltar un par de lágrimas y de inmediato la atraje hacia mí - ¿te asustaste? – ella asintió en mi pecho y soltó un suspiro largo

- Me dio miedo – añadió

- Ya corazón, ya paso, tía Leah está alistando la sala y las palomitas para ver películas, ¿quieres ir? – ella asintió, le coloqué su pequeña capa amarilla, la cargué y ambas bajamos

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Leah al vernos, la miré consternada y ella asintió - ¿te unirás a nuestra tarde casi noche de pelis? – Annie asintió y levantó sus brazos para que ella la cargara, mi morena amiga corrió a dejar los bowls de palomitas y demás chucherías en la mesa, regresó directo a cargarla

- ¿Qué película quieren ver? – pregunté, Annie abrió más sus ojos e hizo gesto pensativo - ¿la bella durmiente? – tanto Leah como yo sonreímos con complicidad

- Te encanta las hadas ¿eh? – preguntó Leah haciéndole cosquillas, Annie rio y nos alistamos para ver la película

Annie, se acomodó en nuestro regazo, y empezamos a ver la película, la canción de introducción pasó y con ello la llegada de las hadas, Annie rio y cantó con ellas, pero al ver a maléfica tembló un poco, mi amiga y yo nos miramos y reímos, a ambas nos gustaba aquella historia, la del príncipe y sobre todo porque la princesa se dedicaba a dormir mientras el príncipe iba a salvarla. Continuamos viendo la película hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre, ambas nos miramos con la mirada interrogante, Leah se encogió de hombros y me levanté con cuidado, Annie ajena a quien tocaba el timbre, siguió atenta a la película, no podía ser Emmett por que él tenía su llave, menos Rosalie porque seguro aun seguiría explotando de lo que sea que haya pasado.

Me acerqué a la mirilla y vi a alguien de espaldas, como siempre; abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a una antigua amiga parada en mi casa.

- Hola Alice – susurré bajo el asombro, ella volteó también asombrada y dudó un poco en responder

- ¿Bella? – preguntó cerrando y abriendo aquellos ojos de color verde gris - ¿Bella eres tú? – añadió, fruncí mi ceño y levanté mi mano para que la tomara – Bella, necesito hablar contigo – yo asentí en respuesta, ella me sonrió

- Pasa – susurré, y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que Alice tenía un bastón blanco, jadeé de sorpresa y cogí su brazo

- Gracias – susurró, jamás imaginé que volvería a ver a Alice, menos verla de esa manera, invidente.

* * *

_**Hola chicas lindas.**_

_**En realidad lo que me animo a seguir actualizando esta historia son los favoritos y alertas que obtuve, tengo la esperanza que alguna me dejará algun comentario y hará feliz mi mundo :D**_

_**en realidad el gran cartel antes de entrar a ese pueblito (no es pequeño, es grande pero es bonito) dice: **_

_**City of Battle Creek**_

_**Michigan**_

_**The cereal city welcomes you**_

_**¿genial no?... hahahaha**_

_**en fin, no las atormento mas, espero no decepcionar a las que me leen y las que intente leer. Me despido de ustedes.**_

_**con cariño, Amyel.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia, creada completamente por mi imaginación_

* * *

_._

_"Ves cosas y dices,'¿Por qué?' Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca fueron y digo, '¿Por qué no?'"_

_George Bernard Shaw_

_(1856 - 1950)_

_Escritor Irlandés_

_._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Cogí a Alice de la mano y la ayudé a entrar a la casa, un silencio muy incómodo se instaló entre las dos oyendo de fondo la película que hace unos instantes veía. Ella dio un apretón a mi mano y la miré directamente, tenía el rostro fruncido en una inocente mueca, aquellos ojos verde gris estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y el temor, aunque ahora que me daba cuenta, tenía pequeñas cicatrices de color blanquecino muy cerca de los globos oculares, seguro por cualquier cosa que le haya pasado.

- Siéntate - susurré, escuché pasos provenientes de la sala, los cuales no tomé importancia - ¿quieres café o té? - pregunté

- un té por favor - asentí en respuesta, por mucho que ella no lo notara, me moví de su lado y empecé a caminar por toda la cocina

- Bells que pas... - Leah se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a Alice sentada en una banca de la cocina - ¿qué mierda hace aquí ella? - preguntó bajando la voz sombría que le nació al verla

- ¿quién eres? - preguntó Alice atenta al tono de voz que escuchó de parte de mi amiga - Bella... -

- _en serio jódeme_ -

- ¡LEAH! - levanté la voz para evitar que siguiera hablando, pero ella hizo caso omiso, Alice al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no sabía si había visto bien, pero se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

- ¿en serio preguntas quién soy? - preguntó elevando la voz - ¡soy aquella _maldita emo_ que arruinaste la vida!, ¿recuerdas? - Leah tenía el rostro rojo de la ira y el resentimiento, estaba segura que por sus labios fruncidos quería decir un par de cosas más, pero calló y siguió mirándola con odio, cerré los ojos con resignación

- Basta - susurré hacia mi amiga, pero ella de nuevo no hizo caso

- ¡claro que te reconozco Leah! - respondió Alice sin ningún tono de rencor, Leah la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas

- ¡entonces responde que haces aquí! - volvió a levantar la voz, me moví de mi sitio y camine un par de pasos por el pasillo para ver si Annie estaba pendiente de la conversación, afortunadamente, Leah ya había puesto otra película y ella estaba embelesada con ella, volví a mi sitio y vi a Alice con el rostro empapado en lagrimas

- ¡ya tengo suficiente de esto! - añadió levantando la voz - ¡ACASO NO VEZ QUE ESTOY CIEGA, ESTOY PAGANDO YA EL DAÑO QUE HICE! - toqué el brazo de Leah pero ésta se sacudió de inmediato

- ¡entonces lárgate! - susurró con voz sombría - ¡lárgate y no vuelvas! - añadió sin algún arrepentimiento

- ¡BASTA! - grité, ambas giraron su cara hacia mí, Leah viéndome con ojos como platos y Alice tratando de ubicarme con la cabeza según sus oídos - vamos a calmarnos y a dejar de gritar por la niña que está en la otra habitación - Alice agrandó sus ojos ante la mención _"niña"_ y asintió ante mi demanda, miré a Leah y ella también estuvo de acuerdo serenándose un poco

- yo quería hablar contigo Bella, pero ya que Leah está presente, aprovecharé para decirles todo - Alice, dejó su bastón blanco encima de la mesa, convertida ya en una pequeña vara, mientras que Leah jaló una silla y se sentó de mala gana; yo me fui hacia el hervidor eléctrico, lo desenchufe y serví té calmante para todas

- empieza - dijo de pronto, viéndome y encogiéndose de hombros rodó los ojos - no creas porque ahora eres ciega te tendremos alguna consideración - hice una mueca rodando los ojos internamente y depositando al mismo tiempo las tazas de té

- Leah - una voz de advertencia salió de mí, Alice sonrió

- me alegra escucharlo porque no quisiera que me tengan compasión - tanto Leah como yo asentimos, Alice aclaró su garganta y puso ambas manos encima de su bastón como si éste le fuera a transmitir seguridad

- Bien, aunque suene irreal, o sacado de algún texto, quiero ante todo disculparme por los hechos que hace tiempo nos marcaron tanto a ustedes como a mí - suspiró cerrando los ojos - sobre todo contigo Leah, sé que hice tu vida un infierno en la universidad - Leah bufó a mi lado, cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado - y contigo Bella, creo que te debo muchas explicaciones - asentí automáticamente, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó ante "_las posibles explicaciones",_ no estaba preparada para oírlas

- Mira Alice - anuncié - no me debes alguna explicación, lo pasado pasado está, no es necesario - ella iba a replicar y cogí su mano para callarla - sé que tu familia pudo influenciar en la vida de Leah como en la mía, pero ahora eso ya pasó -

- no lo digas por todas - susurró Leah a mi lado, que seguía bufando molesta - tú y tu mamá me hicieron la vida a cuadritos en los primeros años de la universidad, por ello es que me fui, y en serio como quisiera que no estés ciega para que puedas mirarme y... - Alice la interrumpió

- en serio, yo también deseo no estar ciega y decirte lo bellísima que te ves, ya en la universidad eras hermosa, pero con algunas actitudes dejabas mucho que pensar - Leah se levantó de su sitio, la cogí del brazo y volvió a sentarse

- mira _perra_, por respeto a Bella no voy a darte una golpiza, aun me la debes - añadió entre dientes, me estremecí ante su tono de voz; conociendo bien a Leah tenía sus momentos dulces, también tenía sus momentos agresivos, y los odiaba

- no es para que me insultes Leah, he venido en son de paz, he cambiado por completo, el hecho de perder la vista cambió todo lo que hice y desde luego todo lo que a partir de ese momento estoy haciendo - enunció, suspiré mirándola y analizando todo lo que dijo - en serio, quiero enmendar mis errores - añadió

- ¿cómo harías eso? - pregunté

- interferí en tu relación con Edward, así que podría ... - cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía, me levanté de golpe haciendo que la silla volara hacia atrás

- un momento - añadí en respuesta, salí de la cocina y volví al salón, Annie aun veía la película, o eso creí, estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados, me acerqué a ella y suspiró, ahora si estaba dormida, cogí la frazada que estaba a mi costado izquierdo y la tapé, regresé a mis pensamientos y solté un suspiro largo, volví a la cocina, recogí la silla y me volví a sentar

- está dormida - anuncié, Leah asintió más tranquila y vi a Alice con la duda en su rostro

- Bella, ¿ella..., ella es tu hija? - preguntó temerosa, sonreí instantáneamente

- ¡eso a ti no te importa! - respondió Leah por mi haciendo saltar a Alice en su sitio

- Leah, no - de nuevo mi voz de advertencia la calmó por un momento - Alice - dirigí mi voz hacia ella y prestó atención expectante - no podrías arreglar lo que ya se deterioró, además que Edward ya forma parte de mi pasado - ella suspiró y cerró los ojos

- es que yo tuve la culpa, yo Bella, pude haber dicho... - cogí su mano y la silencié

- No Alice, las cosas ya no funcionaban entre nosotros -

- Leah, Bella, de verdad, les juro que he cambiado y quiero de nuevo pedir perdón - no solté su mano y asentí hacia Leah, ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se negó

- no tengo ningún problema contigo - ella suspiró y me sonrió en respuesta - sé que pudo ser difícil el perder la vista, y que por ello hayas cambiado, te creo, las personas cambian - añadí - sin rencores -

- quisiera poder decir lo mismo - añadió Leah levantándose, a punto de irse hacia el segundo piso

- ¿Bella, me puedes describir a Leah? - ambas nos asombramos ante su pregunta, Leah frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella; realmente temía por la integridad de Alice

- ella sigue siendo morena, sus ojos se agrandaron seguro por el clima o que se yo en Londres, su cabello es completamente liso pero con mechas doradas en las puntas, y ni que decir por su gusto en la ropa - Alice sonrió y cerró los ojos, observé a Leah con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y balanceó su cabeza a ambos lados

- ¿vas a volver a reírte de mí? - preguntó con la voz rota - si es así, de una vez hazlo -

- no Leah, solo trato de imaginarte - respondió Alice con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes - sé que no es excusa, pero imagínate si no me hubiera reído de ti – añadió; Leah jadeó en respuesta - no estarías aquí para restregarme el gran cambio que hiciste, seguro te ves hermosa ¿cierto Bella? - reí quedito ante lo que dijo Alice, Leah de un manotazo se limpió las lágrimas y rio también conmigo, Alice se unió a nuestras risas y el momento se distendió

- te daré una oportunidad - susurró Leah - pero eso no significa que no voy a burlarme de ti por tu ceguera - miré a Leah con la boca abierta y ella se encogió de hombros, pero más me asombró la reacción de Alice, ella se encontraba con una sonrisa en los labios

- hecho, con tal de ganarme de nuevo su amistad soy capaz de todo -

* * *

-…-

El gran momento llegó, palabras de Rosalie, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de maquillaje que habían tirado encima de mi tocador, ni que decir con mi cama que había ropa amontonada o el dormitorio, en absoluto parecía una habitación de una persona normal, sino parecía que hubieran revuelto toda la habitación. Observé a Rosalie reír con Annie, probándose mi ropa y los zapatos de tacón que tenía guardados, Leah tomaba fotos con su cámara profesional; agradecí internamente a mi pequeña hermana, se habían olvidado por completo que estaban aquí para arreglarme, y eso que aun sostenía las toallas y la bata en mis manos.

- yo no sé qué estas esperando para entrar a la ducha Bella - dijo de repente Leah, volviendo a oprimir el botón de captura - yo que tu entraría de una vez si quieres llegar a tu cita

- ya voy - añadí resignada

- utiliza los oleos que traje, si pasa algo más, tendrás un olor natural emanando de tu cuerpo - y con voz de pito pronunció la última parte de la oración, mostré mis dientes y solté un gruñido para hacerlas saber que no estaba de acuerdo, ella solo rieron y siguieron con su desfile privado con Annie

Me metí a la ducha deshaciéndome de la ropa en el camino, noté que habían varios frascos que contenían algún liquido dividido en tres fases, lo levanté y leí _"oleo trifásico aroma a frutos rojos"_, agradecí a Rosalie por no obligarme a usar alguno que huela a vainilla, odiaba el aroma de la vainilla. Abrí el grifo y esperé a que el agua corriera y se calentase para meterme de lleno en ella, cuando lo hice, empecé a rememorar lo que había pasado ayer. Primero la llegada de Leah, luego la cita con el doctor Porter, mucho después la discusión de Emmett y Rosalie y más tarde la disculpa de Alice; menudo día. Alice se quedó un par de horas más, tuve que excusarme para arropar a Annie en su cama, ella aun seguía con la duda pintada en su rostro, y no quedó de otra que explicarle que solo era mi hermana, noté que un suspiro de alivio salía de ella y fruncí mi ceño preguntándome el porqué de su reacción, dejé de darle importancia y continuamos con nuestra conversación, con sorpresa observé que Leah y Alice charlaban amenamente sin algún insulto de por medio, comentaban como les había ido. Alice estaba estudiando diseño publicitario, a la par con diseño de modas, se quedó en el tercer año de ambas carreras por su ceguera.

Ella nos explicó que había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico, no quiso hablar más y la entendimos; me dediqué a mirarla con detenimiento, sin temor a que sea maleducada, ella si había cambiado, tenía el cabello largo en capas de color castaño, completamente lacio, sus ojos grandes y expresivos no habían perdido esa característica dulce que siempre había en ella, por mucho que haya cometido maldades y bajezas, la cara y mirada de inocente siempre la salvaba de algún problema. También de baja estatura, casi del mismo tamaño que Leah, delgada y con buen sentido de la moda; ella había sabido ganarse nuestro cariño, al menos el mío, porque veía a Leah reticente pero también con una sonrisa; Alice es ahora muy diferente a como era antes y sin duda estaba en buen camino de ganarse nuestra amistad.

- _¡¿QUE?!_ - escuché el grito de Rosalie como si hubiera respondido a mis pensamientos y me estremecí, supuse que Leah le estaba contando nuestro encuentro con Alice pero no escuché algo más; cogí el frasco que me dijo Rosalie y lo pasé por todo mi cuerpo, un agradable aroma inundó mis fosas nasales

Salí de la ducha completamente limpia y perfumada, abrí la puerta y observé a Rosalie estrangular un pequeño dragón, regalo de Emmett. Annie no estaba en la habitación, supuse que estaría con su hermano en el primer piso; Leah estaba mirando por la ventana a los niños jugar en la calle.

- ¿qué sucede? - pregunté, Rosalie levantó la vista y prácticamente me quemó con la mirada

- ¿porque no me llamaste y me dijiste que esa _zorra puta_ vino a disculparse? - preguntó entre dientes, fruncí mi ceño y Leah rio - ¡no te rías maldita sea! -

- es que el insulto fue parecido - respondió Leah con las palmas en alto

- basta de insultos - levanté la voz, mientras quitaba la toalla de mi cabeza - y si están dispuestas a seguir viendo a Annie, más les vale cuidar su vocabulario delante de ella -

- no hemos dicho algún insulto delante de ella, no te quejes - me senté en el taburete y me miré al espejo, vi a mis dos amigas detrás de mí devolviéndome la mirada

- solo es una advertencia - añadí, ellas asintieron

- ¿ya podemos peinarte? - y con un asentimiento me giraron, Rosalie se ocupó de mi cabello y Leah a hacerme la manicura

- le dimos una oportunidad - susurró Leah, Rosalie tensó el tirón de cabello e hizo dolerme

- ¿tu también? - preguntó irritada - no puedo creer que esa maldita embustera se meta a los bolsillos a mis mejores amigas - creo que pensó en voz alta porque Leah rio al verla, giré un poco mi cabeza y la vi ruborizada

- no estés celosa - ella volvió a jalar mi cabello ante lo que dije, todas reímos - en serio, su accidente creo que la cambió, veremos qué tal se comporta - Leah observó con detenimiento a Rosalie

- sé que no nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, pero ... - paró para escoger bien las palabras; astuta, muy astuta, Rosalie podía enojarse con facilidad y también con el temperamento explosivo de Leah no creo que pueda soportar un grito por parte de ella - ¿qué problema tienes con Alice? - Rosalie dejó de peinarme y suspiró

- es simplemente lo que le hizo a Bella y a Edward, nada más - mi pequeña amiga asintió y volvió a su trabajo

Continuamos con la sesión de belleza, de vez en cuando Annie aparecía en mi habitación para avisarme que Emmett estaba molesto, todas reíamos ante su jueguito; bien sabíamos que el idiota de mi hermano mandaba a Annie para sacar información acerca de mi cita, Annie también rio cuando Rosalie le advirtió de su juego, la pequeña respondió un _"lo sé tía"_ y salió de la habitación.

Rosalie y Emmett no se habían dirigido la palabra cuando se encontraron en medio del pasillo principal, tanto Leah como yo notamos la tensión entre ambos; Emmett, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y salió disparado hacia la sala, sin embargo, Rosalie me pidió permiso y alegó que se sentía mal y quería recostarse en mi cama, esperándome también para mi sesión de belleza. Por todas las cosas que se gritaron ayer, me dio que pensar en muchas escenas y factores, escenas en donde los veía juntos pero nada de eso cuadraba; cuando conocí a Rosalie ella estaba sola, aunque tenía una que otra aventura, nada más que salida con chicos y quizás algunos besos subidos de tono. Emmett jamás alegó o me dijo algo al respecto, aunque siempre me decía que tenga cuidado con las amigas que tenía.

Balanceé mi cabeza quitándome aquellos recuerdos de mi mente.

Esta vez me di cuenta que ya estaban en mi rostro poniéndome base y maquillaje, previamente advertí que no quería nada estrafalario, quería algo natural y ellas dijeron que si rodando los ojos; supuse que era un golpe hacia su arte. Abrí un poco los ojos y Rosalie sonrió con los ojos brillantes, noté que Leah estaba detrás de mí no sé qué haciendo, volví a cerrar los ojos queriendo dormitar un poco y me dejé llevar por los pensamientos y las sensaciones. Muchas veces había pasado por esto, el hecho de arreglarme bien y ponerme el atuendo adecuado para salir en una cita, durante el colegio tuve como tres citas, las cuales me importaban poco y me vestía de manera informal sin muchos arreglos; lo hacía porque no quería que mamá supiera que salía con alguien pero en la universidad si llegué a ese paso gracias a Rosalie, porque Leah en ese tiempo no tenía idea alguna de como colocar una base. Recordé como Rosalie se había ido de viaje con sus padre y se quedó en Nueva York para estudiar, me puse muy triste y ella prometió que volvería; no pasaron ni dos años y Leah también me anunciaba que se iría, que quería un cambio; comprendí muy bien que se debía a que todos la molestaban en especial Alice, acepté y la despedí entre lágrimas. Pero a los pocos meses me llegó la noticia que Rosalie había regresado al pueblo, ella casi tumbó la puerta de mi casa, mamá se puso alegre y alegó que ya no estaría sola.

- Listo, solo falta que te pongas tu vestido - desperté y abrí los ojos, noté a mis dos amigas reírse delante de mí, entrecerré los ojos con sospecha

- no creo que sean malvadas y me hayan pintado como un payaso - ellas también entrecerraron los ojos, Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y se sentó soltando un bufido

- ¿nos crees tan malas? - preguntó Leah ofendida - mírate al espejo y mira cómo te dejamos la cara de payaso - añadió sentándose al lado de Rosalie, giré en mi sitio y sonreí al espejo

- ¡es perfecto! - susurré, aun con la bata puesta, mi cabello castaño caía en capas con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, el flequillo perfectamente acomodado con un par de ganchos plateados y muy pequeños en forma de rosón, me daban aire de niña

- no necesitas rubor - añadió Rosalie, la miré por el espejo y sonrió - tus mejillas de color natural son suficientes - asentí ante el hecho, seguí examinándome y noté un delineado muy fino en mi ojos, y las pestañas espesas seguro por la máscara de pestañas, mis labios brillantes pero con un sutil toque rojizo, me hacían ver una muñeca de porcelana; giré en mi sitio y me deshice en unos pasos la distancia que nos separaba, las abracé con mucha fuerza y ella rieron

- deberían abrir un spa - ellas asintieron emocionadas, me encaminé hacia el guardarropas y saqué el vestido plateado, delante de ellas me quedé en ropa interior muy fina de color negro, regalo de Leah, me puse el vestido con cuidado e hice que cerraran el cierre, ambas suspiraron

- te ves hermosa - Leah empezó a disparar flashes a diestra y siniestra - esto es para el recuerdo, y apresúrate, te llevamos al hospital - miré la hora y me di cuenta que faltaba veinte minutos para la seis, cogí un abrigo negro de piel sintética que daba hasta la cadera, me puse unos zapatos con tacón siete y una pequeña cartera negra, metí lo necesario y salimos apresuradas de la habitación

- ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó Emmett, noté que miró de manera fulminante a Rosalie

- tengo una cita con un amigo - respondí, metiendo las llaves a mi bolso

- ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte? - Leah se partió a carcajadas y Rosalie bufó con sarcasmo

- mamá, saluda al doctor - Annie a mi lado jaló la solapa de mi abrigo e hizo que me inclinara - y dile gracias por curarme - asentí entusiasmada dándole un peso en la frente

- no te preocupes Emm, seguro él me traerá - levanté mi mano a modo de promesa - será temprano - a mi lado bufaron las dos chicas

- ¡ay por favor! - susurró Leah - Emm, Bells es lo suficientemente mayor para que ella llegue tarde -

- o que no llegue - añadió Rosalie, le di un pisotón y ella se quejó - patona - susurró cogiéndose el pie, no hice caso

- ¿estarás bien? - preguntó Emm con la mirada confundida y perdida, me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo

- no te preocupes, estaré bien - él me devolvió el abrazo y susurró en mi oído

- estas hermosa - sonreí separándome de él y salimos de casa, subí al auto de Rosalie, y ni bien Leah subió, Rosalie arrancó a toda velocidad

- ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas, todas nos reímos

- me siento nerviosa, debo admitir que el doctor Porter me gusta - respondí, todas suspiramos al mismo tiempo

- te dijo que lo tutearas - dijo de pronto Leah - en serio me encantaría espiarlos - anunció entusiasmada, la miré con la ceja enarcada, ella giró en su sitio y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

- llegamos - dijo Rosalie de pronto trayéndome a la realidad, mi estómago se agitó por los nervios y mis manos empezaron a enfriarse

- regresemos - susurré, ambas me miraron asustadas

- cálmate - añadió Leah tratando de alcanzar mi mano - no podrás escapar porque ya está esperando - dirigí mi mirada hacia adelante y lo vi recostado en un Audi blanco; asentí

- adiós chicas - susurré bajándome del auto, ni bien cerré la puerta ellas chillaron de la emoción, estaban locas

Empecé a caminar delicadamente en el pavimento, no quería algún accidente el día de hoy, él volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha y me observó con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de sorpresa, yo también lo vi mientras iba acercándome a él; hoy estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca con rayas moradas, combinado muy bien con una chaqueta de color beige y un pantalón de vestir gris. Tan solo verlo así se me estremeció el cuerpo de anticipación.

Él avanzó unos cuantos pasos a mi encuentro, estiró la mano y yo la tomé gustosa

- Hola - susurré acercándome a él para depositar un beso en la mejilla, él hizo lo mismo y escuché como aspiraba el aroma de mi perfume

- Hola - respondió separándose de mi - te ves preciosa - añadió, levantándome el brazo haciendo que gire en mi sitio - y más cuando te ruborizas - abrí los ojos con sorpresa y diversión

- tú no te quedas atrás, te ves bien - ambos reímos, él me llevó cogido de la mano hacia su auto, desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta - señorita - dijo de pronto, yo reí por el juego

- muchas gracias caballero - el asintió y depositó un beso en mi mano, jadeé por la sorpresa, él me guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta, lo vi correr y abrió la puerta del piloto, entró de lleno y arrancó el auto

- ¿a dónde vamos? - pregunté con curiosidad, él se limitó a sonreír

- iremos al extremo del lago, oí que tienen un maravilloso buffet - asentí en respuesta y nos quedamos en un silencio muy cómodo, pero que de inmediato fue roto por él - no sé tu nombre completo - añadió, ambos reímos

- estas saliendo con una perfecta desconocida - respondí sonriéndole de lado, él entrecerró los ojos divertido

- ¿debo asustarme por algún esposo celoso? - desvié mi vista y adopté un tono serio

- créame doctor Porter, no querrá saber que estoy saliendo con usted para darle celos - noté como sus manos se tensaron mostrando unos nudillos blancos

- ¿en serio? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño, al notar mi seriedad, volteó para mirar de nuevo la carretera

- en serio - afirmé - y viene siguiéndonos - añadí, él rápidamente miró por el espejo retrovisor y suspiro de alivio al no notar algún carro siguiéndonos

- ¡que tramposa! - ambos reímos por la situación, siguió con una mano al volante y con la otra acomodó el espejo retrovisor - por las dudas - añadió, yo solté una carcajada

- me llamo Isabella Swan y no tengo marido que me pise la cola - él soltó una carcajada y suspiró calmándose en el acto

- yo soy Alec Porter y no tengo perro quien me ladre - ambos volvimos a reír, suspiré cuando me calmé dándome cuenta que ya estábamos muy lejos de casa, manejaba muy rapido

- ese tipo de presentaciones deberían ser obligatorias - añadí, él asintió en respuesta - ¿eres de aquí? - pregunté

- soy de Nueva York - abrí los ojos sorprendida - aunque debes estar preguntándote que hago aquí ¿cierto? - asentí con una sonrisa - siempre quise ir a lugares pequeños donde realmente necesiten ayuda, y aquí la necesitan, al menos como médico general en urgencias - finalizó su explicación y suspiró

- debe ser genial ser doctor - él sonrió afirmando el hecho - mis padres una temporada quisieron que fuera médico, pero me rebelé y opté por arte -

- gran diferencia - ambos asentimos - ¿en qué especialidad? - preguntó interesado enarcando una ceja

- restauración - expliqué - aunque también hice una especialización en pedagogía, así puedo enseñar en colegios o universidades - él asintió con la mirada perdida, de pronto frenó en un restaurante campestre

- llegamos - susurró mirándome de vuelta, ambos sonreímos y me dispuse a abrir la puerta - déjame abrirla por ti - añadió, yo asentí y esperé a que lo hiciera

Cuando bajamos, observé el entorno, la gran casa era rustica, pero muy bien restaurada, varios farolillos nos daban iluminación en el sendero. Observé que de varios árboles colgaban unas lámparas artesanales hechas de frascos de vidrio adornadas con sencillez y dentro de éstos habia una vela incandescente; giré en mi sitio y observé que el lago estaba iluminado con varios barcos pequeños, supongo que era para aquellos románticos empedernidos que quisieran deslumbrar a sus novias, en cada uno de los barcos había pequeñas mesas con sillas a su alrededor a la luz de las velas. Como estábamos en la parte este de la ciudad, ya casi llegando al límite con otra ciudad, los árboles se extendían sin parar y era tan poca la iluminación de esta parte que se podía ver con claridad las estrellas en el firmamento.

- es hermoso - susurré después de salir de mi aturdimiento, observé varios autos lujosos y otros no tanto, lo miré con reproche - dijiste solo una cita de amigos - él sonrió, acercándose a mí y cogiendo mi mano para volver a besarla

- al menos puedo intentarlo - respondió, reí por su atrevimiento

Una vez dentro del restaurante, de nuevo quedé maravillada por la decoración, en cada mesa había pequeños arboles finamente decorados con algún tipo de material transparente que colgaba de los tallos, y los mismos faroles artesanales de afuera, estaban colgados en aquellos arboles personales, solo que eran en miniatura; observé a varias parejas degustar la buena comida e incluso había varios grupos, seguro empresarios, que charlaban amenamente de negocios.

- realmente te pasaste Alec - añadí mientras el maître nos dirigía a nuestra mesa, pensé que nos sentaríamos dentro de la casona, pero el mozo siguió con su camino por el jardín, paró de pronto a unos cuantos metros cerca a la puerta y señaló nuestra mesa

- es nada - sonrió en respuesta, él se sentó, el mozo me ayudó a quitarle el abrigo y me senté

- ¿algún aperitivo? - preguntó el mozo con una sonrisa, ambos asentimos observando la carta

- ¿podría traernos un vino blanco? - el mozo salió apresuradamente con un asentimiento seco - ¿te sorprendí? - preguntó mirándome

- lo hiciste Alec, muchas gracias por traerme - él sonrió como niño en navidad y cogió mi mano

- siento si te mentí sobre la cita de amigos - dijo de pronto con el ceño fruncido y con rostro preocupado - pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad - entendí lo que quiso decir y asentí avergonzada

El mozo volvió esta vez con una canasta de pan recién horneado y la botella de vino blanco, Alec le dijo que él serviría y el mozo se retiró, alcancé mi copa y él la sirvió como todo un experto. Cuando terminó su labor, se aclaró la garganta e hizo que levantara mi copa, fruncí el ceño con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿vamos a brindar? - pregunté, él solo me sonrió con ternura

- así es - respondió, volvió a levantar su copa aún más y habló - por Annie - lo miré sorprendida - porque si no hubiera atendido a esa dulce niña, y no me hubiera preguntado para que saliera con usted, no tendría a una hermosa mujer sentada en mi mesa - reí con diversión al mismo tiempo que me ruborizaba al máximo, chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos un poco

Empezamos a hablar de todo un poco, me estaba contando acerca de su carrera y como es que se había animado a seguir medicina, cuando, como todo el mundo en Nueva York, se interesaba en algún tipo de diseño, también me comentó sobre sus padres en el momento que nos trajeron la recomendación del chef, algún tipo de menjunje marino y que estaba delicioso acompañado del vino que había pedido Alec. Me hizo varias preguntas, sobre si trabajaba y donde lo hacía; sobre mi familia llegué a contarle de Emmett y mis dos amigas, vi como sus ojos morían de la curiosidad por preguntarme acerca de Annie y de mis padres. Reí internamente

- Annie solo es mi hermana - acoté, él me miró con sorpresa y luego rio

- tengo que admitir que me sorprende en demasía - ambos reímos y volvimos a brindar

Continuamos hablando sobre muchas cosas más, acerca de mi traslado a Michigan desde Chicago y sobre mis amigas, él respondiendo que quería hacerles llegar un presente por haberme dejado hermosa, yo solamente reí y negué con la cabeza. Pero dentro de toda esa charla y la _cita-no cita_ con Alec, me sentí, desde que entré al restaurante, observada; dejé de darle importancia cuando nos trajeron el pan, al comenzar nuestro brindis y por consecuencia nuestra conversación; pero luego tenia de nuevo esa sensación cuando trajeron nuestros platos y el postre; incomoda me removí en mi silla y solté un suspiro.

- ¿estás bien? - preguntó de pronto haciendo que casi soltase mi cubierto, le di una sonrisa forzada y asentí

- es solo el frio Alec - él me miró con sorpresa, se levantó de su sitio, se quitó su chaqueta y acortó sus pasos para ponérmela sobre mis hombros, sonreí de vuelta - gracias - añadí

- discúlpame por no darme cuenta de ese pequeño detalle - sus ojos prácticamente rogaban por una disculpa, su mueca era tan graciosa que reí

- tranquilo, el frio es reciente - él asintió más tranquilo y volvimos a nuestra degustación del postre

De nuevo sentí que era observada, así que disimuladamente giré mi cabeza en varias direcciones, como si estuviera apreciando el inmobiliario; no encontré a alguien que tuviera puesta su vista en mí, así que suspiré una vez más; pero al mirar dentro de la casona, a través de los vidrios, me di cuenta de aquella mirada que siempre reconocería hasta en mis sueños; aquellos ojos de color miel me observaban detenidamente, no pude despegar mi vista y lo miré, reconocería al dueño de esa mirada aunque esté a cientos de kilómetros.

- ¿estas lista para irnos? - desvié mi atención hacia Alec y sonreí, él frunció su ceño y me examinó con la mirada

- estas pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? - asentí en respuesta, ambos nos paramos, Alec se acercó a mí y me ofreció su brazo, noté que de nuevo era observada, cogí su brazo y caminamos hacia dentro de la casona para ir en busca de su auto; pero ni bien cruzamos la puerta él se quedó parado, observé a Alec mirar en la dirección que yo no podía ni quería ver, cerré los ojos y conté hasta cinco

- ¡Edward Cullen! - respingué ante la mención de su nombre y apellido, lo único que quería era irme muy rápido de aquí

- ¡Alec Porter! - respondió el mencionado, Alec quitó su brazo con suavidad y correspondió al saludo efusivo de Edward - a los años viejo amigo - anunció, Edward se separó de él y me miró de una manera muy profunda

- Edward, te presento a una amiga – dijo de pronto Alec - ella es Bella Swan - yo asentí levantado mi mano para estrecharla pero él no lo hizo

- ya nos conocíamos - lo miré sorprendida y dicho esto él se acercó a depositar un beso en mi mejilla - una antigua amiga del colegio - añadió con una sonrisa, no pude responder a su sonrisa, cerré los ojos por el mareo que me causo aspirar su aroma, Alec se dio cuenta y me abrazó para evitar cualquier caída

- lo siento pero ya nos vamos - dijo de pronto, apoyándome en él asentí afirmando mi escapatoria

El haberlo visto, el haberme aproximado a él de manera casual, era como un duro golpe para mí. Aun no me sentía preparada; todos estos años de preparación y de motivación por no haberlo visto en todo este tiempo, pensé que habían servido de algo, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, me sentía débil; como si yo fuera S_uperman_ y el mi _kryptonita_. No pude más y me desestabilicé, observé los ojos de Alec preocupado y a Edward diciéndole algo; no supe más y me fundí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**_La emoción me consume, tengo mas alertas y favoritos (no es mucho pero para una escritora que ama lo que hace es genial) ... _**

**_Bueno aqui apareció mas a fondo Alice, ¿que piensan?_**

**_¡y sobre Edward?, emoción no, de verdad a mi emociones_**

**_debería estar actualizando semanalmente pero, ya les dije, es la emoción._**

**_nos leemos el siguiente capitulo, espero poder subir el viernes o sábado, y si no me aguanto pasado mañana hahaha_**

**_un abrazo a todas las que me leer y vuelo a repetir, me encantaría algún otro review, me animaría demasiado._**

**_con cariño me despido. Amyel_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia._

* * *

_"Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores."_

_François de la Rochefoucauld _

_1613 - 1680_

_Escritor aristócrata militar francés_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Incomoda, tomé la cubrecama entre mis manos y la jalé un poco más arriba para que cubra mi cuello, pero sentí de repente unos roces en mi rostro, alguien acomodada mi cabello una y otra vez; traté de abrir los ojos y solo pude abrir uno, gemí por la luz del sol; al parecer hoy iba a ser un día de esos en los que parece que todo saldrá bien pero luego pasa lo contrario.

Observé a mi hermano mirarme preocupado, sus ojos marrones examinaban una y otra vez mi rostro sin percatarse que ya estaba consciente y que lo miraba; me di cuenta que sus rizos habían crecido un poco más, sonreí inconsciente; sus labios estaban fruncidos y presentaba unas ojeras espantosas, sin querer, saqué mi mano de entre las cobijas y lo llevé hacia su rostro; él dándose cuenta que ya me movía, se apartó un poco pero ante mi gesto volvió a su lugar haciendo que lograra acariciar las bolsas debajo de sus ojos

- ¡Despertaste! - susurró, lágrimas en sus ojos se acumularon y suspiró con emoción, medio sonreí

- si quieres puedo seguir durmiendo – añadí con voz ronca por haber recién despertado, al parecer no le gustó pues él hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza

- si quieres puedes hacerlo - lo miré interrogante y confundida

- ¿qué hora es? - pregunté, él giró la cabeza y enfocó la vista en el reloj de la mesita de noche, yo también lo hice y me sorprendí al ver la hora, las diez de la mañana - _¡wow!_ -

- Tranquila, todo está bien - añadió él, asentí lentamente tratando de entender porque tanta preocupación, mi mente estaba en blanco

- ¿Annie? - pregunté para evitar soltar alguna pregunta mal formulada

- Rosalie se la llevó, ella la traerá también del colegio - volví a asentir sin entender - ¿no te acuerdas cierto? - levanté mis cejas, signo de sorpresa y más confusión

- ¿debería acordarme de algo? - pregunté, esta vez hice que se alejara de mí, me senté en la cama y volví a mirarlo

- Bella ayer te desmayaste - abrí y cerré tantas veces los ojos, que pensé que se voltearían de tanto hacerlo, miré a mi hermano, y de pronto recordé como una escena de película lo que había sucedido, Alec sosteniéndome y Edward diciéndole algo. _Edward_, sin duda era él

- ya lo acabo de hacer - susurré, Emmett cogió mi rostro en ambas manos e hizo que lo mirara fijamente - ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar? - pregunté temerosa, pero el obvió mi pregunta

- ¿te hizo algo? - preguntó temeroso y con los ojos abiertos, totalmente asustado - ¿te hizo algo como para que te hayas desmayado? - volvió a preguntar, fruncí mi ceño ante sus preguntas equivocadas, iba a responderle, incluso gritarle que no, que él no se atrevería a hacer algo en mi contra, cuando de pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par, mostrándome a Leah con una bandeja repleta de comida

- Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa - aquí traigo comida para un batallón - Emm, soltó mi rostro, me observó unos segundos más y se levantó de la cama; no había notado que estaba vestido de traje, un terno gris camisa blanca satinada y una corbata de rayas rojas con grises

- te dejo en buenas manos - dijo, asentí en respuesta, se fue despidiéndose con un beso en la frente, Leah dejó la bandeja en la cama y se sentó con delicadeza

- tienes que contarme que paso - dije de pronto, Leah entrecerró los ojos y luego asintió soltando un suspiro de resignación

- Alec te trajo - dijo de repente, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente - bueno, en realidad llamó a Rosalie de tu celular, a los pocos minutos ella se presentó desesperada diciendo que algo te había pasado; hice que se calmara - paró abruptamente, seguro recordando aquel hecho, Rosalie no era fácil de sosegar, bien lo sabía yo - al final terminó cediendo y se calmó, Emmett estaba en su habitación, felizmente no había escuchado la voz de Rosalie; a los pocos minutos llegó Alec - Leah me miró con una expresión vacía y me estremecí ante lo que iba a escuchar - al abrir la puerta lo vimos cargando un cuerpo sin vida, Rosalie gritó de la desesperación, Emmett bajó muy rápido del segundo piso cayéndose a su paso - ella rio un poco ante su recuerdo y cerró los ojos - yo me desesperé por el grito de Rosalie y la caída de Emm; Alec entró y te depositó en el sofá, dijo que te habías descompensado, y al parecer ya te sentías un poco mal durante la cena - asentí desviando la vista ante mis vagos recuerdos, volví a mirarla e insté a que continuara - Emmett se volvió loco, te juro que jamás lo había visto así - suspiré con temor, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, me dio pena el tremendo susto que le di

- puedo imaginarlo - susurré desviando mi vista - ¿pero y luego? - pregunté

- Emmett se llevó a golpes a Alec afuera, Rosalie se quedó contigo una vez sosegada y yo tuve que salir corriendo en defensa de Alec - miré a mi amiga con temor, Emmett le había dado una golpiza a Alec, sin él tener la culpa, me sentí muy mal ante la perspectiva

- ¡por todos los cielos! - susurré sorprendida - no puedo creerlo - añadí frotándome la cara - Alec debe estar odiándome - hice una mueca y agaché mi cabeza avergonzada

- ahora Bells, quisiera que tú me cuentes la verdad de los hechos - miré a Leah con detenimiento, ella estaba expectante a que abriera la boca y todo un vomito verbal saliera de ella; tenía miedo, mucho miedo sobre lo que iba a contar, porque eso definitivamente cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo - ¿me contaras? - preguntó, yo asentí resignada, es mi amiga, tengo que hacerlo

- la cena con Alec fue de ensueño - sonreí ante mi recuerdo, las velas, las lámparas artesanales, los árboles, el acabado, la comida y su gentileza - en serio fue perfecto - añadí - pero desde que nos trajeron la botella de vino me sentí observada - Leah me miró con intriga y preocupación - hubo vino, unas colillas de pan, el plato de fondo incluso el postre - añadí entre risas, Leah también rio conmigo, pero esta vez me ofreció un poco de jugo con una tostada, acepté y tomé un sorbo, dejando de lado la tostada - cuando comía el postre volví a sentirme observada, Alec se dio cuenta que algo pasaba y solo le dije que era el frio, él muy amablemente se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros - Leah aplaudió ese gesto y yo sonreí como tonta - pero disimuladamente segundos después, examiné el lugar esperando encontrarme con el sujeto que me incomodaba y así lo hice - añadí, mi amiga se aproximó y cogió un poco del otro vaso de jugo, mientras que con la otra mano partió un pedazo de pan aplastándolo entre sus dedos

- ¡habla mujer! - reclamó con insistencia, yo reí ante su desesperación

- era _él_ Leah - susurré con la mirada perdida, evocando aquel recuerdo - era _él_ -

- ¿él? - preguntó confundida, volví en mí, y miré a Leah muy confundida

- Edward - Leah soltó el pan y el vaso de jugo derramándolo sobre la bandeja

- maldito hijo de... -

- ¡LEAH! - grité exasperada - no hables así - añadí con el ceño fruncido

- lo siento - respondió - es que solo imaginarme que haya estado ahí mirándote toda la noche cenando con Alec, me aturde y me enfurece - asentí dándole la razón, dirigí mi vista hacia un punto cualquiera y me quedé con la mente en blanco

- lo peor es que se aproximó cuando Alec lo saludo, e hizo como si fuéramos grandes amigos - enfoqué a mi amiga en mi visión y la vi roja de furia - no vale la pena - balanceé mi cabeza a ambos lados y ella asintió, de pronto tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, ambas giramos la cabeza y vimos un largo cabello rubio aparecer por la rendija, ella sonrió y corrió hacia mis brazos

- ¡me asusté tanto! - susurró en mi oído - jamás, jamás lo vuelvas a hacer - añadió con la voz entrecortada, Rosalie se separó un poco de mí y la vi con lágrimas en los ojos, automáticamente las enjugué y sonreí

- sé lo que significa ver a alguien que amas en los brazos de otra persona inerte - añadí, ella trató de sonreír pero solo le salió una mueca - tranquila, tengo mucho por recorrer - tanto ella como yo reímos, Leah nos miraba con una expresión melancólica y tierna

- Bien - susurró limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que derramó - quiero detalles -

- no hay detalles - respondí de manera cansina - solo que Edward de nuevo esta en la ciudad eso es todo - ambas asintieron entendiendo mi posición y se quedaron en silencio - más bien quiero saber más de lo que pasó -

- tu hermano es un bruto - dijo de pronto Rosalie levantándose de la cama - en serio, partirle esa linda carita al doctor - suspiró con pena y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, Leah rio y golpeó su brazo

- lo que si no me explico es porque después de haber golpeado a Alec, salió disparado a no sé dónde, haciendo rechinar las llantas de su auto - me asombré ante lo que dijo

- ¿quieres decir que prácticamente salió a mitad de la noche sin dar alguna explicación - pregunté preocupada

- en realidad - contestó Rosalie - después que te trajo el doc, Emm le partió la cara, Alec fue tan caballero que entendió la situación y no respondió, nos dijo que tu inconsciencia iba a durar bastante pero despertarías y nos explicarías que pasó - asentí ante la pausa, Rosalie y Leah se dieron una mirada muy significativa y asintieron al mismo tiempo

- ¿y? - pregunté sin calma

- despertaste - respondió Leah - despertaste pero al parecer aun seguías inconsciente, solo balbuceaste unas cuantas cosas ilegibles y mencionaste a Cullen haciendo no sé qué - abrí los ojos ante su explicación

Definitivamente odiaba haberme quedado inconsciente después de haberlo visto, me había perdido de muchas cosas y hubiera evitado otras pocas. Odiaba a Edward Cullen por haberme hecho desmayarme con aquel comportamiento.

- Iré a la empresa de Emm - susurré levantándome de la cama, apartando la bandeja con los recipientes casi vacíos, Rosalie saltó de su sitio viéndome como si estuviera loca

- no creo que sea lo correcto - dijo Leah levantando la bandeja - ayer, aquí la señorita presente y tu hermano se tiraron una bronca - con su tono de voz me advirtió que Rosalie no había conseguido más que algunas palabras hirientes y más gritos por parte de mi hermano

- el señor bruto se lo merecía - añadió encogiéndose de hombros, tomó su bolso y se acercó a mí - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Iré a ver a mamá - yo asentí en respuesta

- sé que te encargaste de Annie esta mañana, por favor recógela y distráela - ella asintió, se acercó más y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con Leah, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, observé a Leah mirar la puerta con ascetismo - ¿estás bien? -

- yo también pienso que hay mucho más entre Emm y Rosalie - salió de la habitación con la bandeja, y haciendo malabares bajó las escaleras, la seguí a la cocina porque quería un vaso con agua - saldré un par de horas - dijo de pronto, la miré con el vaso entre mis manos tratando de descifrar aquella frase - iré a buscar trabajo - asentí dejando de lado lo que estaba tomando

- Leah, siéntete en libertad de hacer lo que quieras - respondí tomando sus manos - creo que he monopolizado tu atención, entra y sal cuando quieras, ésta es tu casa - ella me miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y asintió fervientemente

- ¿estarás bien? - preguntó, yo asentí en respuesta, cruzó la habitación en dirección a la salida, para subir al segundo piso y alistarse; me quedé sola en la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas, me sentía completamente perdida, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño aletargado. Era increíble que una simple cena haya desatado el caos en mi paz interior - ya salgo - de pronto dijo haciéndome saltar en mi sitio - perdón - añadió con una sonrisa - había olvidado lo fácil que es asustarte - ambas reímos ante, supongo, varios recuerdos de mi siendo asustada

- ¿te puedo pedir un favor? - pregunté levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a una de las gavetas de la cocina, la abrí y saqué varios sobres de color crema - ya que irás a buscar trabajo, ¿podrías dejar también mis hojas de vida en los sitios que creas conveniente? - ella sonrió ladinamente

- ¿cansada de estar en casa? - preguntó con sorna, me encogí de hombros

- ¿te conté que Emm se irá? - ella frunció el ceño dejando de sonreír, negó ampliamente - se irá en solo unos días y si no tengo algo en que ocuparme me volveré loca - ella asintió, tomó los sobres y los guardó en su carpeta

- ¿segura que estarás bien? - preguntó, bufé con cansancio

- ¿me vez con cara de querer suicidarme? - respondí con otra pregunta, ella rio y salió de la casa negando con la cabeza

Al fin quedé sola; me di cuenta que tenía la pijama que me había regalado mi padre hace tres años antes de su muerte, suspiré extrañándolo. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala, me senté en el sillón más grande, recogí mis piernas y las abracé con fuerza; de pronto recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Mis padres despidiéndose de nosotros con una sonrisa, ambos vestidos con ropas claras, diciéndome que cuide a Aniñe y que por favor no me olvidara de darle su leche; ambos irían al club de yates que está al otro extremo del lago, en ese entonces Emmett ya no vivía con nosotros, a sus veinticuatro años ya se había independizado por completo terminando sus prácticas en la empresa que ahora trabaja; cuando de pronto a las pocas horas apareció un oficial para avisarme del accidente en el cruce de avenidas; al parecer un hombre ebrio cruzó la luz roja con su camión y mis padres fueron los desafortunados primeros coches que cruzaron la luz verde. En ese tiempo Edward y yo teníamos dos años de noviazgo, y para cuando mis padres estaban siendo enterrados, él había sido de gran ayuda, tanto con Emmett y con Annie.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que levantara mi cabeza y saliera de mis pensamientos, miré el teléfono y éste dejó de sonar, fruncí el ceño; esperé a que volviera a timbrar pero no lo hizo. Me levanté del sillón y subí al segundo piso, entre a mi habitación y directamente fui a ordenarla; mientras mis manos estaban ocupadas, mi mente volvió a divagar por los siguientes meses en los que estuve con Edward; recordé todos los momentos que pasé con él, las idas y venidas a Battle Creek, él desde Boston y yo desde Chicago por estar estudiando diferentes carreras. Pero a la muerte de mis padres tuve que trasladarme y terminar en tiempo record y Edward se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un completo extraño para mí.

- ¿diga? - contesté automáticamente el teléfono de la sala, no me di cuenta que había bajado las gradas y ahora sostenía el teléfono entre mis manos - ¿quién habla? -

- Bella, soy Alice, ¿te interrumpo? - preguntó, la imaginé aguantar la respiración, sonreí

- hola Alice, no, no interrumpes ¿pasó algo? - pregunté, mientras formulaba la pregunta mi vista vagó por la sala, completamente desordenada, solté un suspiro

- ¿podemos encontrarnos en media hora? - fruncí mi ceño llamando mi atención

- ¿ahora? - pregunté - ¿es urgente? -

- por favor - añadió, yo asentí como tonta - estoy en el _Plaza_, por favor - volvió a añadir, su voz subió unas octavas más y fue como si un gatito maullara en busca de comida, ante esto no pude resistirme

- estoy ahí en media hora - finalicé

- estaré por _Jet Set_ - me despedí y colgué, salí disparada a mi habitación, me di cuenta que ya había ordenado la mayoría de las cosas, al menos se veía decente y la cama ordenada, solo faltaba las cosas encima del tocador; cogí mi toalla y me preparé para ir en busca de Alice.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, en busca de mi llaves, noté que había un sobre debajo de la puerta, supuse que alguien estuvo tocando durante mi larga ducha, la guardé en mi pequeño bolso para después abrirla, ubiqué mis llaves y las guardé, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí; con sorpresa encontré un jarrón de rosas rojas a mis pies, lo levanté mirando a todos los lados; no encontré a una sola persona fuera de su casa. La llevé dentro y la puse encima de la mesa, automáticamente mi cabeza empezó a funcionar y saqué el sobre que había guardado, una vez leída mi furia incremento sus niveles, tanto, que agarré el jarrón y lo estampé contra la pared, quedando pedazos rotos y rosas y pétalos tirados en el piso; con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salí de casa dando un portazo tratando de olvidar aquella miserable nota.

...

Caminé en busca de la dichosa tienda de ropa, mientras veía unos conjuntos muy bonitos, si tengo suerte, Leah conseguirá algún trabajo para mí y así podré venir y comprar. Al llegar a la tienda, busqué con la mirada a Alice, pero no la encontré, entré a la tienda y pregunté a la dependienta si la habían visto; aseguró que hace unos minutos ella se encontraba por aquí, salí de la tienda y al buscarla por el lado izquierdo, observé que Alice era abrazada por un hombre; de espalda ancha y cabellos rubios, éste depositaba un beso en la frente y Alice sonreía con ternura; me acerqué a ellos y tosí un poco para hacerme notar.

- Hola - dije, Alice abrió los ojos tratando de localizarme y aquel chico me miró con el ceño fruncido - Alice estoy aquí - ella asintió con una sonrisa, se deshizo del agarre de su novio y caminó directamente hacia mi tanteando con su bastón, hasta que éste choco la suela de mi zapato, levantó los brazos y yo me acerqué a ella, depositó un beso en mi mejilla y me abrazó

- Bella que bueno que llegas, pensé que ya no vendrías - ambas reímos, me di cuenta que su novio suavizó su mirada al escuchar mi nombre, él también rio y la apartó con delicadeza, sujetándola por la cintura - te presento a mi novio, Jasper, Jasper ella es Bella, una amiga - ambos nos dimos un apretón de manos

- te dejo cielo para que converses, estaré por aquí - ella asintió, se despidieron con un tierno beso; tuve que apartar mi vista, Alice sonrió con el rostro ruborizado y esperó a que yo estuviera lista

- no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es muy hermoso verlos juntos - ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- tuve suerte - afirmó - ¿podría coger tu brazo, para no ir lento? - cogí su mano y lo dirigí a mi brazo, ella lo enroscó y lo sujeto firmemente

- ¿pasa algo? - pregunté preocupada, ella asintió

- como debes ya suponer - empezó - ayer me enteré que casualmente Edward y tú se vieron - mi respiración se quedó atorada en mi garganta - Edward me dijo que te desmayaste - hice una mueca y rodé los ojos

- me sentía un poco mal durante la cena, eso es todo - ella no respondió, solo se quedó callada y bufó

- no creas que porque no te veo, no puedo detectar mentiras - añadió, me tensé de inmediato - Edward, cree que estas con alguna infección viral o algo así, Alec le mencionó que ya antes de la cena estabas mal, pero a mí no puedes mentirme -

- siempre tuviste ese don - susurré con una sonrisa - aunque no habláramos mucho en el colegio o en la universidad, siempre oía que no podían apostar contra ti - ella soltó una carcajada y nos liberó de la tensión que había en el ambiente

- sinceramente, esa fama me la gane por una par de exámenes - amabas volvimos a reír - pero ese no es el tema, ¿te incomodó verlo? - preguntó, me calmé después de reír, suspiré largo y tendido dilatando mi respuesta; hice que camináramos un poco más y nos sentamos en la primera banca que vi

- en realidad si - susurré - sé que eres su hermana, y realmente te estoy dando un voto de confianza, puedo hacerlo ¿no? - pregunté con duda, ella asintió frenéticamente

- me encantaría que pudieras confiar en mi – tanteó el espacio con sus manos y rápidamente halló mis manos, las apretó con suavidad y rio - Edward será mi hermano, pero antes tú eres mi amiga - suspiré llena de alivio

- pensé que ya lo había olvidado, estuve con otras dos personas más después de él – respondí con pena - pero al verlo anoche - balanceé mi cabeza de un lado al otro cerrando los ojos evocando los hechos - fue como una bomba - finalicé

- pero tú ya sabias que él se encontraba en la ciudad - sus ojos permanecían perdidos, vacíos cuando me miraba

- si lo sabía, pero confiaba en que Battle Creek era grande, así no lo encontraría de inmediato - ella frunció el ceño y puso un dedo en sus labios

- aun lo quieres ¿cierto? - más que una pregunta, fue una confirmación, no respondí - creo que el silencio dice todo -

- en serio hice todo lo posible para olvidarlo, y creo que de cierto modo lo logré - anuncié incomoda - pero siempre queda algo - ella asintió, mi celular de pronto vibró, observé la pantalla y decía _"Rosalie"_ - disculpa - Alice asintió y sonrió - ¡dime! - respondí

- ¿Bells estas bien? - preguntó preocupada - hay rosas tiradas en el piso y un jarrón hecho añicos - añadió, escuché de fondo que Annie preguntaba por mí, mi corazón se oprimió por la voz de mi pequeña

- estoy bien, ten cuidado y evita que Annie toque el vidrio roto - me había olvidado que en casa había una niña, sino no hubiera hecho semejante burrada – distráela, en un par de horas llegaré - añadí

- ¿pero estas bien? - suspiré con cansancio

- Rosalie, no es el fin del mundo, estoy bien - corté la llamada y tiré el celular dentro de mi bolso, Alice escuchó todo lo que dije, tenía los labios fruncidos

- ¿pasó algo? - preguntó, palmeé su mano y ella entendió lo que quise decir - mandé un texto a Jasper para que me recogiera, ya debo retirarme - suspiré y sonreí

- no te preocupes Alice, yo también ya tengo que irme - ella asintió y buscó con los brazos extendidos un abrazo de mi parte el cual respondí gustosa

- cuenta conmigo para todo - añadió en mi oído - incluso si es para dar una golpiza a mi hermano - ambas reímos, nos separamos y vi a Jasper detrás de ella, sin saber cómo llegó hasta aquí, me despedí de ambos y salí disparada hacia la salida para ir a casa; pero al pasar por una tienda de discos, paré abruptamente y entré a observar, y quizás preguntar si tenían el disco reciente de mi grupo favorito

- ¡Bella! - escuché de pronto, miles de mariposas se instalaron en mi estómago al reconocer esa voz, giré mi cabeza y lo encontré parado a unos cuantos metros sosteniendo un disco de vinilo

- ¿qué tal? - pregunté tratando de evitar sentir aquellas molestas mariposas

- yo bien gracias, tú te ves mejor - asentí con una sonrisa falsa, dejé de mirarlo y posé mi vista en los discos que estaban delante de mi

- si - susurré cogiendo un disco cualquiera - me tengo que ir - añadí, dejando el disco en su sitio, como una completa miedosa, salí del pasillo y me dirigí a la salida del establecimiento, pero una mano de pronto me retuvo, lo vi a mi lado tratando de parar mi escape

- ¿podemos hablar? - preguntó, fruncí mi ceño e hice que me soltara - debemos hablar Bella - hice una mueca desdeñosa y continué con mi camino

- no ahora Edward, estoy de salida - hice un asentimiento con mi cabeza y salí presurosa de ahí, al estar ya en el pasillo principal me sentí tranquila, pero intempestivamente un cuerpo se atravesó en mi camino, de nuevo era él

- fui a tu casa hace poco, no había quien me atendiera y dejé un jarrón con rosas ¿las recibiste? - preguntó, creo que vio mi rostro y el suyo se contrajo, si supiera donde terminó esas flores

- lo siento, no me gustan las rosas - añadí, lo esquivé y continué con mi camino

- Bella por favor déjame explicarte… - añadió detrás de mí, ante estas palabras me detuve en mi sitio y giré con lentitud

- es tarde, ya tengo que irme - y volteando lentamente, dejé atrás al que una vez le entregué todo, incluyendo los escasos pedazos de mi corazón

* * *

_**Hola Chicas, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Una persona me preguntó acerca de la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá esta historia, bueno, pues pienso que tendrá solo 15 capítulos, o tal vez 20 no más, aunque 20 seria decir mucho. En fin, será cuestión de ver que tal va la inspiración y la trama.**_

_**Gracias a aquellas que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos, todavía seguimos con las actualizaciones semanales de "El chico de la clase de arte". Millones de gracias a todas por pasar a leer.**_

_**Me despido afectuosamente, Amyel.**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia_

* * *

_"Se oscurece el sol al mediodía y enmudece la música del alba cuando hay tristeza en el corazón."_

_Edward Young_

_(1683-1765)_

_Poeta Inglés_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

- ¡Annie no corras! - grité a todo pulmón, la vi ir detrás de su hermano con lágrimas en las mejillas; cuando llegó a él se aferró a sus piernas y sollozó con profundidad

- Nena no llores - Emmett se agachó y levantó a Annie entre sus brazos

- por favor no te vayas - susurró escondiendo su cabecita en su cuello - por favor Emmett, no lo hagas - él sonrió con tristeza y negó

- princesita volveré pronto - añadió, Annie sollozó un poco más e hizo que la bajara, corrió a los brazos de Leah, quien la acunó; Emmett se acercó a ellas y la cargó de nuevo - será un viaje relámpago -

- ¿cómo _Flash_? - preguntó con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y aquella duda en sus ojos

- algo así - respondió Emmett, Leah y yo reímos, Rosalie aún no salía de la casa - prométeme que cuidaras a tu hermana y tus tías - rodé los ojos ante su pedido

- Emmett - con un tono de advertencia pronuncié su nombre, él me mostró todos su dientes en una sonrisa y asintió

- lo prometo - susurró Annie con una sonrisa y limpiándose las escasas lágrimas que tenía - ¡esa es mi chica! - vitoreó Emmett y ambos chocaron las manos, Annie bajó de su regazo y corrió hacia la casa en busca de su tía; giré en mi sitio y vi a Leah abrazando a mi hermano, él le susurraba algo y ella asentía con una sonrisa; una vez separados fue mi turno

- te voy a extrañar - susurró con la voz quebrada, él apretó sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza, acarició mis cabellos y escuché un sollozo - por favor se hombre - respondí, ambos reímos por la pequeña broma

- yo también te extrañaré, serán cuatro largos meses - nos separamos y acunó mi rostro - está siendo difícil - añadió, quise sonreír pero no creo que lo haya logrado, él se acercó y depositó un beso en mi frente - cuídense por favor - asentí ya separándome por completo de él, por mi vista periférica observé a Rosalie llevando en brazos a Annie con un pequeño elefante en los brazos

- ¡hey, yo te regale eso! - refutó Leah a mi lado con una sonrisa, Annie sonrió con pena

- lo sé tía, pero tengo que dárselo a mi hermano para que se acuerde siempre de nosotras - mi corazón se derritió, Rosalie la dejó libre y la pequeña de nuevo corrió a los brazos de mi hermano - por favor cuídalo - Emmett asintió y le hizo cosquillas, Annie volvió con mi amiga

- espero que te vaya bien - dijo de pronto Rosalie, Emmett adoptó una postura seria, y asintió

- gracias - cogió su maleta, lo metió al coche que estaba esperándolo, cortesía de la empresa, se despidió con la mano y subió al auto el cual no dudó en arrancar y partió a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto

Vi a Annie soltarse de Rosalie, corrió hacia la casa soltando un gran llanto, Rosalie me miró con los ojos temerosos, y Leah me frotaba la espalda para transmitirme calma, todas partimos en dirección a la puerta, puesto que el viento ya era frio y estaba anocheciendo, muy aparte de que teníamos que tranquilizar a Annie en su dormitorio.

Los días habían pasado extremadamente rápido, después de aquel casual encuentro con Edward, mis días fueron como una caja de sorpresa todos los días. Alice me había llamado esa noche para decirme que Edward estaba actuando raro, y yo le pedí encarecidamente que no hablara de él, ella entendió el punto y suspiró llena de resignación; y luego de eso mis sueños prácticamente se convirtieron en escenas donde él aparecía: en un restaurant, el hospital, la plaza, el parque, y en todos esos lugares me pedía perdón. Mi consciencia estaba jugándome sucio.

- Annie, corazón - llamé una vez dentro, Rosalie se sentó en un sillón y apoyo su cabeza en el reposabrazos, la mire extrañada; Leah se dirigió a la cocina y se dedicó a no sé qué hacer, mientras que yo subí a la habitación de mi pequeña hermana a pasos lentos - Annie - llamé de nuevo

- no quiero verte - susurró con la voz temblorosa una vez que entré a su habitación - vete -

- cariño será un viaje corto - ella suspiró y rompió en llanto - vamos Annie, Emmett llamará todos los días y nos veremos por cámara web - ni con eso funcionó

- vete – susurró de nuevo, suspiré resignada y pasé una mano por su cabello - quiero a mamá - añadió, mi corazón se entumeció y lágrimas en los ojos estaban listas para ser derramadas

- lo sé -

* * *

...

Me levanté antes de tiempo, esperé unos minutos más a que sonara mi despertador, cuando lo hizo lo apagué y me puse mis pantuflas, caminé hacia el baño y me metí de lleno, agradecí haber dejado mi bata de baño la noche anterior. Gracias a Leah, ayer empecé a trabajar para la gubernatura, dijeron que había la posibilidad de restaurar unas pinturas que estaban escondidas entre los escombros de varias casonas derrumbadas; mi misión era dejarlas como nuevas para luego ponerlas en una exhibición.

Salí de la ducha y me dediqué a cambiarme, tenía que ir al estudio que me facilitaron en el centro de la ciudad, debido a que no había muchas personas especializadas en mi área, debía trabajar sola con un par de ayudantes que se turnarían; me sentía tranquila, aunque ya tenía un plazo establecido para la entrega de los lienzos. Estuve cepillando mi cabello cuando de pronto mi vista viajó hacia la bolita de papel que estaba en un estante cercano a la cabecera de mi cama, tragué en seco, aquel papel arrugado era la única nota de muchas que había conservado cuando Edward tuvo el atrevimiento de dejarme las rosas en la puerta de mi casa. Caminé inconscientemente hacia éste, noté que mis manos estaban temblorosas y con sudor, las pasé por la bata quitándoles ese aspecto y cogí el papel entre las manos, la desdoblé pacientemente y lo volví a leer.

_"Bella, no tengo palabras para decirte cuan hermosa estuviste anoche; pero eso no sería suficiente para ganarme tu perdón ¿cierto? Tenemos que hablar, espero no me esquives"_

_- Edward_

_¿Espero no me esquives?_, que clase de estúpido pondría eso en una nota, _oh, sí, solo él_; por ello es que con tanta furia tiré el florero, sintiéndome luego bien conmigo misma; sonreí por el recuerdo; Rosalie tuvo que limpiar el desastre y luego vino la interrogación, incluyendo las preguntas de Annie, quien había guardado un par de rosas poniéndolas en un vaso y llevándolas a su habitación.

Sin darme cuenta me había vestido ya, una blusa sin mangas y escote redondo de color marfil, acompañado de un cárdigan que llegaba hasta medio muslo, un pantalón entubado de vestir de color negro y unos zapatos con tacones bajos, me puse un poco de delineador negro y un brillo de labios, no ponía esmero en arreglarme porque al final del día sabía que terminaría hecha un desastre.

Bajé a la cocina y preparé el desayuno de Annie, con tristeza me acordé de Emmett, me había acostumbrado a hacer todos los días su desayuno. Puse algo de café para hacer pasar en la cafetera y esperé a que la maquina funcionara.

- Buenos días - susurró Leah aun con su pijama de color rojo con puntos azules oscuros - necesito algo de energía -

- Buenos días - respondí, terminando de servirme el café y sentándome en torno a la mesa - el café te ayudará a despertar - ella asintió, sacó una taza y se sirvió el café recién pasado

- huele de maravilla - susurró, soplando un poco y tomando un sorbo - y también el sabor - añadió despertando por completo, ambas reímos

- ¿cómo te fue anoche con Annie? - dejé a un lado mi taza y suspiré

- ella terminó por decirme que quiere a mamá - hizo una mueca y sorbió un poco más de su taza - se me partió el corazón -

- quisiera decirte que lo entiendo pero no puedo hacerlo - asentí entendiendo a donde quería llegar - pero se repondrá muy rápido, tranquila - asentí con una sonrisa

- no te agradecí por el trabajo, realmente me encanta estar encerrada en el estudio -

- solo pasó un día - respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa

- lo sé, es solo que me gusta estar ocupada, así no tendré que estar pensando en Emmett y su largo viaje - ella asintió y tomó más café - ¿a ti como te fue ayer? - pregunté, ella se encogió de hombros

- tu sabes que eso de la fotografía es algo difícil - me miró con ojos cargados de emociones - y más cuando estás trabajando para una revista de modelos ahuecadas - ambas reímos

- si no me equivoco en esa agencia de publicidad a veces Rosalie trabaja como modelo - Leah se encogió de hombros

- eso no implica que el resto de las chicas solo hablen de tintes, manicura y cirugía estética - rodó los ojos, me levanté de mi asiento dejando la taza en el lavabo, pasé por su lado y la despeiné, un ligero _¡hey!_ salió de sus labios

- despertaré a Annie – anuncié; subí hacia su dormitorio y la encontré con los ojos abiertos mirando a su pequeño oso de peluche - ¿corazón que paso? - me miró y lloró con intensidad

- lo siento - dijo de pronto, la miré asustada y me aproximé a ella muy rápido, sentándome en el borde - Bella, lo siento - repitió, negué con la cabeza y la abracé con fuerza

- ¿porque corazón? - pregunté, ella sollozo un poco más y negó con la cabeza, enterrándola mas en mi pecho - ¿por ayer? - pregunté, ella asintió - tranquila Annie, fue un momento de sentimentalismo - se separó de mí y me miró confundida, yo reí por la expresión - ya pasó - susurré, besé su frente y la abracé de nuevo - tienes que levantarte, vamos al colegio -

- no quiero - susurró mirándome como cachorrito, hice un mohín, esa mirada siempre me llevaría al infierno, asentí y ella sonrió feliz

- entonces prepárate, no te dejaré aquí, iremos a mi trabajo - ella aplaudió y se levantó de la cama para entrar a su cuarto de baño

- ¿me bañas? - preguntó sacando su pequeña cabeza por la puerta, yo asentí y ella de nuevo entró al baño; mientras, busqué sus toallas y alguna que otra ropa para no sacarla desabrigada; al entrar al baño me di cuenta que ya la tina estaba a la mitad, mientras que echaba el líquido para burbujas en el agua

Observé, como mamá había decorado su cuarto de baño, una tina relativamente grande, con cerámicos de colores vivos, una llave en forma de mariposa y el cuello largo de un dinosaurio del cual salía el agua, la cortina era de tela con forro de plástico, pequeñas ballenas retratadas en ésta. El retrete era de tamaño normal, pero mamá se había preocupado por agregarle unos pequeños escalones portátiles para cuando Annie lo utilizara. El espejo del pequeño tocador de madera iluminado por luces de colores y la pequeña alfombra al entrar al baño rezaba _"Princesa Annie"._

- Bella, ya estoy lista - susurró, la vi ya sin ropa y metiéndose al agua caliente lleno de espuma, me acerqué a ella y empecé a lavarle su cabello - ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? - la miré entrecerrando los ojos y ella golpeó mi mejilla con suavidad

- haber - susurré, terminando de frotar su cuero cabelludo - estoy ansiosa porque me preguntes -

- ¿porque no tienes esposo? - me atraganté con mi propia saliva, dejé de enjuagarle el pelo, haciendo que un poco de espuma se fuera hacia su rostro, afortunadamente el champú era para niños y no irritaba los ojos

- ¿porque la pregunta? - respondí, ella sonrió jugando con un pequeño dragón de goma

- tía Rosalie dice que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta - solté una carcajada y ella se enfurruñó en su sitio

- ¿desde cuando eres tan madura? - cruzó sus brazos y me miró como si quisiera matarme - Annie - desvió la vista ante mi tono de advertencia

- no me vas a responder - añadió, cogiendo de nuevo su dragón rosado de goma

- no tengo esposo porque no tengo novio - respondí con una sonrisa ladina, Annie me miró confundida y luego sus ojos brillaron

- El doctor puede ser tu novio - susurró, negué con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros - escuché de tía Leah que posiblemente te casarías - rodé los ojos

- no puedo casarme si no tengo novio corazón - ella asintió pensativa, se quedó callada y cogió esta vez su patito de goma, mientras me dediqué a limpiar con una esponja su cuerpo - ¿tuviste novio? - me cogió desprevenida e hice que la esponja se resbalara de mis manos, sus ojos de color avellana esperaron por una respuesta

- si cariño, hace mucho - ella me miró por un rato más con los ojos llenos de preguntas

- ¿cómo es tener un novio? - solté una risa y seguí bañándola

- ¿porque estas preguntona hoy? - ella se encogió de hombros y noté que se ruborizaba un poco - ¿te gusta alguien de tu colegio? -

- hay un niño que dice que compartirá conmigo sus colores si le doy un beso - susurró estrujando al pequeño pato, mi corazón bombeó con fuerza y sentí los primeros celos de hermana, pero al mismo tiempo eso me pareció tierno

- ¿y qué dices tú? - pregunté interesada - ¿le darás el beso? -

- Jane el otro día me empujó y Diego me defendió empujándola a ella - respondió, volvió a ruborizarse y me miró - ¿está bien? -

- ¿su nombre es Diego? - ella asintió - está bien que te defienda cariño, y si dice que quiere compartir sus colores, también me parece bien - ella sonrió y continuó con su juego – pero solo dale el beso si tú tienes ganas de hacerlo – levantó la vista y guiñe mi ojo, ella soltó unas risitas ruborizándose de nuevo

Terminé de bañarla, la sequé y le puse su ropa interior, y un polo blanco; la lleve a su habitación y la vestí con una blusa morada y un overol de jean, unas pequeñas zapatillas de color plomo con morado y rosado, le hice un par de trenzas pegadas a su cráneo y la mandé a tomar su desayuno; Leah apareció de pronto, saliendo de su habitación ya totalmente cambiada, llevando un pequeño maletín y su carpeta, debió ver mi rostro contrariado porque se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido

- ¿estás bien? - pregunté, me rasqué la nuca y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa

- creo que ya tengo cuñado - susurré, ella soltó una carcajada, bajó las escaleras y desapareció en el primer piso, yo entré a mi habitación y saqué mi bolso y mi maletín de herramientas, bajé apresuradamente al ver la hora

- Annie vamos - ella asintió bajándose de la silla, mientras masticaba su pan, afortunadamente había terminado su jugo y su leche - Leah te llevo hasta la agencia -

- ¿segura? -

- esta de camino - ella asintió y todas salimos, un viento templado se sintió en el ambiente, corrimos hacia el carro, desactivé la alarma y todas subimos

Una vez llegado al estudio, saludé al velador de unos sesenta años aproximadamente, Annie también lo saludo dándole la mano, aquel señor se emocionó tanto de tener a una niña en el estudio que le regaló un paleta grande, Annie entusiasmada gritó un gracias y entró al estudio donde me pondría a estudiar los lienzos. Le mencioné que trabajaría un poco y luego me reuniría con ella, advirtiéndole antes que no podría acercarse a ciertas zonas del estudio, debido a que era muy grande y tenía varias sustancias tóxicas; le di un par de hojas y le proporcioné temperas y acuarelas, que por suerte habían en un estante. Ella se tiró en el piso, acomodó las hojas y se dedicó a pintar.

Suspiré con alivio, giré en mi sitio prendí el pequeño estéreo que había y puse mi pendrive con música, me quité el cárdigan y me dediqué de lleno a tratar los lienzos tarareando las canciones que iban sonando, el primero que tomé ayer estaba en estado deplorable, anoté en mi agenda que tenía que hacer bastante cambios: el tipo de tela, la pintura que estaba desgastada, había algunos desgarros por ser una pintura histórica. Tenía que hablar con la persona que estaba financiando este proyecto, porque al parecer no solo necesitaría telas y pinturas, sino que tendría que tener un buen equipo de fotografía para micro y macro, medir la cantidad de luz y la iluminación UV; suspiré secándome el sudor de la frente, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era hacer los raspados con instrumentos especiales, felizmente tenía algo de material aglutinante y los otros aditivos naturales para quitar los hongos y evitar que la pintura se salga de la tela desgastada.

- Mamá hay un señor en la puerta - susurró a mi lado Annie, haciéndome dar un salto, la miré y luego desvié la vista hacia la puerta, jadeé de sorpresa

- Buenos días - dijo de pronto con una sonrisa tímida - al parecer estas muy ocupada - añadió acercándose poco a poco a mí, volví mi vista a Annie y ella me miró con inquietud

- Buenos días - susurré - ¿qué haces aquí? - no pude evitar que mi pregunta saliera seca y tajante

- financio este proyecto y vengo a ver qué tal va - lo miré con sorpresa ante su respuesta, cogí a Annie de la mano y la lleve de nuevo a su sitio

- corazón, sigue pintando, ahora me uno a ti - le dije con una sonrisa, ella asintió, volvió a sentarse en el piso y siguió con su tarea, volví a mi sitio y Edward jugó con sus dedos en la mesa

- si hubiera sabido que trabajaría para usted, no hubiera aceptado el empleo -

- estas haciendo un bien comunitario - respondió - y por favor nada de formalismos - chasqueé mi lengua y giré en mi sitio para seguir con mi tarea, tomé un hisopo, lo cubrí con vinagre y lo pasé con cuidado por todo el lienzo

- ¿quiere saber qué tal va el avance? - pregunté, no respondió, fruncí mi ceño y levanté la vista, lo vi muy cerca de Annie, acuclillado para ver sus dibujos - Señor Cullen - levanté la voz, él dio un salto y se levantó de inmediato - le pregunto si viene a ver los avances - él llevó las manos a sus bolsillos de su elegante pantalón de vestir y negó

- confió en ti - respondió, cuadró los hombros como siempre solía hacerlo, tuve que desviar la vista de su cuerpo, solo estaba con una camisa celeste y una corbata azul marino

- no debería hacerlo - respondí rápido - aunque me temo que existe equipo de trabajo que me falta para llevar a cabo una restauración completa - él asintió y observó el lienzo en el que estaba trabajando

- la madera está roída - asentí agachándome y cogiendo la lupa para observar con más detenimiento - ¿tiene arreglo? -

- claro que si - respondí - va a ser difícil pero puedo hacerlo - levanté la vista y con ello mi rostro, lo cual fue una equivocación, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a mis labios y viceversa, me estremecí ante su cercanía; me alejé de él y miré a Annie, ella aun seguía perdida en su tarea

- había olvidado cuan apasionada eras con el arte – sus ojos brillaron con una intensidad insólita que hizo que me ruborizara pero ignoré su comentario

- le haré saber por medio de los informes presupuestales todo lo que se necesita - finalicé, moviéndome de mi sitio y dirigiéndome a uno de los estantes que estaban llenos de diferentes tipos de pinturas

- Bella tenemos que hablar - dijo de pronto, unos pasos se aproximaron a mí, giré en mi sitio y me vi acorralada entre su cuerpo y el estante - por favor - añadió

- tus flores no ayudaron en ablandarme - él hizo un mohín, se rascó la nuca y balanceó su cabeza - estás perdiendo tiempo conmigo Edward - me miró directamente a los ojos y los vi brillantes, algo en mi corazón se movió

- por favor Bella - susurró, de repente oí un correteo y observé a Annie abrazándome las piernas mirando con el ceño fruncido a Edward

- ¡déjala! - levantó la voz y de manera cortante hizo que él diera un par de pasos hacia atrás

- Annie supongo que no te acuerdas de mi - dijo de pronto poniéndose de rodillas, ella ocultó su rostro entre mis piernas - te conozco desde que eras un bebé - añadió, mi pequeña lo miró confundida y luego a mí, yo asentí

- ¿porque no me acuerdo de ti? - preguntó ya sacando su cabeza de entre mis piernas

- eras muy pequeña - sonrió, Annie se ruborizó y rio - y veo que te has convertido en una linda señorita - ella asintió

- Emmett me dijo que protegiera a mi mamá - Edward me miró sorprendido arqueando las cejas, le di una mirada significativa y asintió

- me alegro que estés cuida... - pero no pudo terminar la frase porque dio un grito estridente, Annie salió corriendo en busca del hombre que estaba parado en la puerta

- ¡ALEC! - ella rio e hizo que éste la cargara llevándosela al pequeño patio que había para darle vueltas en el aire, intenté salir de la incómoda postura en la que estaba pero de pronto sentí un tirón en mi brazo izquierdo, observé a Edward mirándome con profundidad con los ojos brillantes de color miel; sus pequeñas y casi inexistentes pecas ya habían desaparecido, aquellos rasgos de niño habían desaparecido dejándolo maduro y mucho más atractivo; pero de pronto me detuve en examinarlo porque ya lo tenía encima de mí, atacando mis labios con fuerza.

De pronto sentí, un nudo en mi garganta, batallé para que me soltara pero él no cedía, con mucho pesar debo decir que correspondí a su beso, y es que había olvidado su sabor, su roce y la calidez que me transmitía cada vez que lo hacía, volví a agitar mi manos para apartarlo de mí y esta vez lo logré, él me miró expectante y con los ojos brillantes, la miel de sus ojos estaba fundida, un estremecimiento hizo que reaccionara; lo empujé con fuerza, haciendo que él trastabillara, pero eso no lo detuvo porque de nuevo se acercó a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, volvió a besarme, esta vez con dulzura y ternura. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y mi nariz se adormecía advirtiéndome que en algún momento estallaría en llanto; de pronto mi mente viajo por distintos escenarios en donde Edward y yo éramos los protagonistas, abrazos, besos y risas, en donde en cada caricia Edward se adueñaba de mi consciencia y hacia que olvidara todo.

- ¡MAMÁ! - gritó de pronto Annie, me separé con fuerza de Edward y la observé en brazos de Alec, quien se encontraba serio; me aparté de él y me dirigí hacia ellos

- Hola Alec - susurré quitándole a Annie de los brazos, él asintió y me respondió con una sonrisa fingida - lo siento por lo que viste - susurré a Annie, ella escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y me sujetó como si fuera un koala, quien diría que mi pequeña fuera celosa

- Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, por favor cierre el estudio después que los señores se hayan ido - el velador me miró de una manera extraña, asintió ante mis órdenes, felizmente Annie cogió mi bolso personal, pero mi caja de herramientas se había quedado; no me importó y salí corriendo con la niña en brazos, la subí a la camioneta poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad y corrí para entrar al asiento piloto, por el espejo retrovisor vi a Edward correr hacia la pista, detrás del auto levantando la mano, suspiré mientras me alejaba de él

Una vez llegado a casa, Annie bajó corriendo y esperó a que abriera la puerta; corrió hacia su habitación una vez abierta; yo solo me senté en el sillón unipersonal y acaricié mis labios con mis dedos rememorando aquel par de besos que me había robado; me puse a llorar.

* * *

**_Hola, otra actualización mas, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo mucho mas interesante que éste... ya estamos a mitad de la trama :D_**

**_me despido afectuosamente, Amyel _**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia_

* * *

_"Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes"_

_Khalil Gibran_

_(1883-1931)_

_Ensayista, novelista y poeta libanés_

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

- ¿Cómo está la princesa más hermosa del mundo? - sonreí a la cámara y Annie aplaudió; ya habían pasado más dos semanas desde su partida y no había momento en el que Annie me preguntara por su hermano y la videoconferencia que todos los días hacíamos

- Bien - respondió - tía Leah y tía Rose también están bien - él sonrió y asintió, uno de sus rizos cayó en su frente; lo observé bien y noté que su cabello había crecido más, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas para tener la tez blanca y se encontraba con una gabardina - ¿estás bien? - preguntó Annie, colocando su manita en la pantalla de la computadora

- estoy un poco resfriado - contestó - pero estoy bien, en serio tienen que venir a conocer Londres - él sonrió como si le hubieran dado el mayor premio del mundo

- siempre fue tu sueño conocerlo, ahora prácticamente estás viviendo allá - dije, él volvió a asentir con entusiasmo, Annie se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza

- ¿qué paso princesa? - preguntó Emmett - no estés triste, el tiempo pasara muy rápido - Annie asintió y me abrazó con fuerza, estaba sentada en mis piernas, escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

- ¿y qué tal tus vecinos y compañeros de trabajo? - él sonrió con picardía

- acá tengo un muy buen vecino que quiere conocerte - movió sus cejas sugestivamente y ambos nos reímos

- ¿y cómo es que me conoce? - pregunté interesada, mientras Annie jugaba con la solapa de mi blusa - no habrás estado alardeando - entrecerré mis ojos y vi a Emmett moverse inquieto en su sitio, rio culpable

- tengo fotografías aquí en el departamento de todas ustedes... -

- ¿también de mis tías? - preguntó Annie, Emmett afirmó

- como vinieron un par de veces, me preguntaron quiénes eran estas hermosas señoritas - sus ojos se achicaron con una sonrisa ladina - les dije que eran mis hermanas y sus mejores amigas -

- creo que tú fuiste a Londres para hacerla de casamentero -

- ¿cementerio? - preguntó Annie abriendo sus ojos extremadamente grandes - ¿Emmett estás trabajando en el cementerio? - el muy tonto soltó una larga carcajada, cogiéndose el estómago para aguantar la respiración, Annie me miró expectante

- No cariño - susurré conteniendo mi risa - casamentero - corregí - es aquella persona que se dedica buscar novios o esposos a otras personas - sus ojitos volvieron a la normalidad y abrió la boca expresando asombro, bajó la mirada y luego me miró interrogante, mientras Emmett aún se partía de la risa

- ¿cómo tía Rose y tía Leah están haciendo con el doctor? - preguntó, vi a Emmett detenerse súbitamente de su ataqué, y no sé de qué manera se movió en su silla giratoria que cayó al piso, Annie rio a carcajadas y yo no pude aguantar la risa

- ¿el doctor? - preguntó mi hermano, acomodándose en su sito - ¿aun sigues saliendo con él? - volvió a preguntar, me encogí de hombros

- ¡hola Emmett! - gritó Leah a mi lado de pronto, al ser las once de la mañana del día sábado, había llegado muy rápido de su sesión fotográfica

- hola Leah - saludó con la mano y una sonrisa, Leah a mi lado desapareció y la escuché ir a la sala ya que nos encontrábamos en la cocina - ¿me puedes explicar cómo es eso que sigues saliendo con el doctor? - refutó

- su nombre es Alec - añadí entre dientes - y sí, estoy saliendo con él - Emmett bufó y se cruzó de hombros - no pongas esa cara, estas demasiado mayor como para hacer un berrinche - añadí, levantándome en mi sitio dejando a Annie con el rostro lleno de dudas por la conversación que estábamos teniendo, de pronto sonó el timbre, iba a dirigirme a la puerta, pero Leah cogió mi brazo y se adelanto

- ¡es que no estoy allá para amenazarlo! - gritó lleno de frustración - ¡yo lo puedo amenizar! - Annie gritó y levantó las dos manos al mismo tiempo, reí por la palabra mal dicha

- amenizar no, amenazar - corrigió Emmett, Annie asintió y todos reímos

- ¡Bella! - gritó Leah aún muy cerca en la puerta - ¡mira lo que llegó! - volvió a gritar, salí unos cuantos pasos de la cocina al corredor, y la vi con un ramo muy grande de gerberas rojas - ¡están hermosas! -

- ¿que llegó? - escuché que preguntó Emmett, mientras yo de nuevo entraba a la cocina con mi gigante ramo de flores - a Bella siempre le llegan flores, todos los días, pero no quiere decirme de quienes son - añadió Annie enfurruñada, Leah rio por su expresión

- otra vez es de él - guardé la tarjeta y coloqué las flores en un florero, esta vez no supe dónde colocarlo, ya que tanto la cocina como la sala estaba repletas de jarrones con flores

- ¿quien? - preguntó Emmett - Bella - su voz de advertencia me dijo que no tenía escapatoria, pero sonreí a la cámara y le mandé un beso - son de Alec ¿cierto? - preguntó, negué con la cabeza

- cuídate Emmett - susurré, cogiendo la tapa de la laptop - allá deben ser las cuatro y querrás descansar después de un día cansado de trabajo - entrecerró los ojos y escuché que gritaba mi nombre - ¡conversamos mañana! - tanto Annie como Leah hicieron ademanes con la mano despidiéndose de él; cuando al fin cerré la tapa suspiré con alivio

- o aceptas la cita que te propone, o yo lo hago por ti - anunció de pronto Leah a mi lado acariciando los pétalos de las flores - estoy a punto de volverme alérgica a las flores - salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras a trompicones

- ¿mami? - preguntó Annie, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, me sentía muy abrumada - ¿me dirás quien te regala flores? - preguntó de nuevo, me senté a su lado y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, de pronto oí un jadeo de sorpresa - ¿Alec es tu novio? - mi corazón se oprimió y volví a suspirar

- no corazón - respondí mostrando un lado de mi rostro, mirándola solo con un ojo, tenía los ojos asombrados y brillantes, una sonrisa bailaba en su carita - Alec no es mi novio - ella frunció su ceño

- a mi Diego me regaló una flor hace días - susurró ruborizándose, me levanté de golpe y la miré con una sonrisa, ya cansada por todo lo que pasaba

- ¿le diste un beso? - ella asintió viéndome a los ojos - ¿te gusta cierto? - Annie se ruborizó, la atraje a mi regazo y la abracé muy fuerte

- ¿qué pasó? - dijo de pronto Leah haciéndonos saltar en el sitio - ¿estás bien Annie? -

- está enamorada - levanté la vista y vi a mi amiga asombrada, luego frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la estufa para preparar el almuerzo

- Annie, debes saber que los hombres son todos unos tiranos - Annie levanto su carita y miró a su tía con confusión

- ¿tiranos? - preguntó con inocencia

- si tiranos, aquellas personas que no pueden hacerte feliz - le di una mirada significativa, advirtiéndole que parara - no estés con un hombre Annie -

- ¿Diego es un tirano? - preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, yo negué con la cabeza

- no hagas caso a tu tía corazón - susurré besando su frente - la tía Leah tiene que cerrar su boquita ahora si no quiere que la vote de la casa - ella me miró como si quisiera enterrarme viva, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a la sala

- ¿entonces seré feliz con Diego? - preguntó, bajándose de mis piernas y alisando su faldita amarilla

- si cariño, serás feliz con él - ella sonrió como cuando abre sus regalos en navidad y salió corriendo al patio trasero - ¡no te acerques al lago y ten cuidado! - ella volteó asintió a lo lejos y se puso a jugar en su columpio, me levanté tirando la tarjeta de las flores a un lado y salí en dirección a la sala, encontré a Leah con el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas

- ¿Leah estas bien? - pregunté sentándome en la mesita de centro, ella levantó la vista y vi las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas - ¿qué paso? - pregunté limpiando su rostro

- de nuevo apareció Sam - hice una mueca de disgusto - ¿puedes creer que entró a la sesión fotográfica e interrumpió todo de nuevo? - añadió, ella sollozó un poco más, me senté a su lado y acaricié su espalda

- ¿hiciste que lo votaran? - ella asintió, pero esa mirada perdida decía que había mucho mas - cuéntame - susurré

- Jake salió en mi defensa - sonrió con ilusión - Sam se dio cuenta y le dio un par de golpes que lo dejó noqueado - quise reírme por la imagen que se formaba en mi mente, pero me tranquilicé - te puede causar risa, pero lo que viene a continuación te hará sentir rabia - enarqué mis cejas y la examiné, esperando a que continuara, me di cuenta que todas las mujeres de esta casa tenían pretendientes y que todas estábamos sufriendo por amor o desamor, irónico.

En mi caso, desde el encuentro que tuve con Edward, volví a pisar el estudio, pero advirtiéndole al velador que no dejara pasar a nadie más que a los ayudantes y al personal de servicio; él obedeció firmemente mis órdenes, pero no contábamos que Edward tenia bastantes influencias y muy poderosas, sobre todo cuando amenazaba en despedir a sus empleados; Alice llegó a acompañarlo en varias ocasiones, ella se acercaba a mí y me pedía que la disculpara, yo sonreía a medias, me sentía mucho más tranquila cuando Alice y su hermano venían porque así podía escaparme un poco de Edward; pero cuando aparecía solo trataba a como dé lugar de robarme algún beso o alguna caricia, llegue a patearle sus bolas cuando lo hizo.

- ¿porque? - preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y la cara roja y contraída de dolor

- porque estás pasando el limite - añadí muy cerca de su rostro, lo dejé retorcerse un poco más, y cuando estaba ya casi amilanado, lo empujé hacia fuera del estudio y cerré la puerta con el pestillo, afortunadamente no había manera de forzarla desde afuera, escuché que él golpeaba y golpeaba pero hice caso omiso y continúe con mi trabajo

- ¡no me rendiré! - y fue lo último que escuché de él

A partir de ese día, flores llegaron, las primeras fueron magnolias blancas, sonreí pero al leer la tarjeta y la pulcra letra de Edward, las devolví, al día siguiente también pasó lo mismo, quise devolverlas de nuevo pero cuando vi el rostro ensombrecido del chico opté por recibirlas; y no solo las recibía en el estudio, sino en mi casa, a veces eran uno por día, otros eran dos hasta tres por día, y cada tarjeta hacia la misma pregunta _"¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?"_. No respondí ninguna de sus tarjetas, solo me dediqué a coleccionar flores y a regalarlas a los vecinos, incluso Rose tenia algunos jarrones llenos de flores en su casa; sin contar las flores de Alec, y sus visitas continuas a mi casa para ver a Annie y charlar un poco.

Rose era otro tema, ella andaba en su mundo, venía a la casa para visitarnos y luego se iba, casi no hablaba, y al dirigir su propia boutique de novias, estaba extremadísima por la temporada, al ser ella la que diseñaba y hacía de modelo para sus catálogos; pero cuando conversábamos más a fondo vislumbraba tristeza y algo más, trataba de sacarle un poco de información pero ella era tan necia que solo atinaba a despedirse cuando sabía que tenía alguna pregunta. Y Leah; ahora la tenía aquí llorando porque Sam se había aparecido de pronto en su trabajo hace unos días, para pedirle que regresara con él y se fueran de nuevo a Londres, mi amiga llegó ese día temblando, casi histérica comenzó a reírse y a destrozar y desordenar sus cosas. La detuve a tiempo cuando quiso romper los portarretratos.

- me pidió que me casara con él - susurró sacándome de mis rápidos recuerdos, una _O _perfectamente formada en mis labios denotaban asombro, mi morena amiga me miró e hizo una mueca

- ¿no era eso lo que querías? - pregunté empujándola suavemente - ¡Leah! - susurré con asombro levantándome de mi sitio - ¡se quiere casar! - añadí entre risas histéricas, imaginando a mi amiga enfundada en su vestido de novia

- sé lo que estás pensando - añadió ella soltando un sollozo, fruncí mi ceño y volví a sentarme a su lado - me dijo que si así regresaba con él, se casaría; y quería que aceptara de inmediato - mi asombro se convirtió en una total decepción

- _¡hijo de su madre!_ - susurré pasando una mano por su brazo, confortándola - ¿o sea que solo se casará contigo para que regreses con él? -

- y ni es eso Bella - añadió levantando la voz - ¡cree que no me doy cuenta porque solo es de boca, cuando lleguemos a Londres se olvidará de lo que me dijo y no habrá matrimonio! - sollozó un poco más y se apoyó completamente en mi

- _¡maldito cabrón!_ - grité, ella lloró un poco más y se levantó

- iré a mi habitación a cambiarme - susurró apresurándose - iré a ver a Jake - ella sonrió con timidez y asentí entendiendo todo

- ¿te gusta no? - ella soltó una risita mientras terminaba de limpiarse las lagrimas

- ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando él me trató muy diferente a como lo hacía Sam? - suspiró y subió las escaleras

Quedé sola en la sala y suspiré apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo, esta casa estaba llena de mujeres que estaban enamoradas; observé por el rabillo del ojo las flores de días anteriores, Edward se había tomado muy a pecho cuando le dije que no me gustaban las rosas, había girasoles rojos, amarillos, magnolias, orquídeas, lirios incluso nomeolvides y flores de loto, sin contar la cantidad inmensurada de gerberas que acompañaban a cada flor, me levanté de mi sitio y fui a la cocina en busca del ultimo ramo que recibí, a su lado cogí la tarjeta y lo leí de nuevo.

_"Todos estos años pensando en ti, creí soportar tu ausencia pero es en vano; por favor déjame explicarte mis sentimientos"_

_- Edward C._

Busqué en la guía telefónica el número de Alice, supuse que estaría a nombre de su padre Carlisle Cullen, lo encontré, cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de su casa, esperé a que timbrara un par de veces, y luego colgué, empezaba a sentir esos nervios terribles en las manos; las vi temblorosas cuando volví a coger el teléfono y esperé a que contestara alguien, cuando lo hizo me quedé muda, era su madre.

- ¿diga? - volvió a preguntar esta vez molesta por mi silencio, aclaré mi garganta silenciosamente y cerré los ojos

- buenos días - susurré al percatarme que todavía eran las once y media de la mañana -podría comunicarme con Alice por favor - añadí con la voz temblorosa

- ¿de parte de quién? - preguntó aun molesta, hice un mohín

- de parte de Isabella Swan - escuché un jadeo y un gemido, me asusté

- ¿Bella? - preguntó en un susurro - ¿cómo estas? - su tono de voz había cambiado, fruncí el ceño y miré a todos lados, esperando que Leah apareciera, pero no había señales de ella

- muy bien señora Cullen - ella solo soltó un _uh-huh_ con otro gemido - ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunté ya un poco confundida y asustada

- si _hija_, lo siento, llamaré enseguida a Alice - me dejó en el aire y sus palabras aparecieron de nuevo en mis oídos _"si hija"_ ¿quién era ella?

- Hola Bella - contestó al otro lado Alice, sonreí por su entusiasmo

- Hola Ali - respondí - oye ¿tu mamá está bien? - pregunté, ella soltó una risita y afirmó

- ¡oh! por supuesto - respondió - es solo que la cogiste de sorpresa, hay muchas cosas que deberíamos hablar, eso incluye a toda mi familia - añadió, me quedé callada durante un momento analizando su respuesta - pero vayamos al punto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? - esta pregunta de nuevo me trajo a la realidad, mis manos volvieron a sudar y mi estómago se retorció

- quisiera pedirte el número de tu hermano - escuché su jadeo y un chillido de alegría

- al fin accediste - añadió, me imagine a ella saltando en su sitio por la emoción - anótalo - susurró, conseguí lápiz y papel y me dictó el número, por si acaso el número de su oficina y su privado también - estoy tan feliz - añadió

- eso no cambia Alice, solo accedí a vernos para que pueda explicarme algo que quiere que oiga, veremos después de eso -

- pero no estas negando una oportunidad - canturreó soltando una risa

- solo no le digas - añadí, finalizamos la llamada quedando en encontrarnos y tomar una taza de té con su familia, me estremecí al aceptar

- ¿con quién hablabas? - preguntó Leah detrás de mí, la vi con un saquito color crema un top negro, unos pantalones casuales entubados de color crema también y unas botas de color negro, sonreí

- bonita combinación - añadí guiñándole el ojo - así que quieres impresionar - me moví de mi sitio y guardé la tarjeta en el cajón de manteles y servilletas, vi como caía junto a las otras

- ¿con quién hablabas? - volvió a preguntar - ¿era Alice? - preguntó, me acerqué a la ventana y vi a Annie jugando con el lodo armando una pequeña casita, asentí ante su pregunta

- le voy a dar una oportunidad a Edward - Leah sonrió hasta las orejas y aplaudió entusiasmada - es una oportunidad para explicarse – mantuve mi rostro serio

- ¡Oh Bells! - gritó con frustración - por favor, todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por él - entorné mis ojos y la mire mal - no es tu culpa, ese imbécil está como quiere - añadió, negué con la cabeza y volví al lado del teléfono – llegaré antes de que te vayas para cuidar de Annie – añadió con comprensión, sonreí asintiendo y dándole gracias con la mirada

- lo llamaré mientras tú te vas a conquistar a tu chico - ella volvió a sonreír y me guiño el ojo - ve a darle celos a Sam - ambas reímos mientras ella gritaba un _si_ saliendo de casa, marqué primero el número de la oficina, pero nadie respondía, sentí alivio cuando solo escuché las timbradas, luego intenté con su número privado y nada, desistí y colgué de nuevo, frustrada cogí de nuevo el teléfono y marqué el último número que tenía, era su celular, hice una mueca, lo más seguro era que si respondiera

- _Cullen_ -contestó al otro lado, me tragué mi asombro y escuché su voz varonil - ¿con quién hablo? - añadió de manera ruda, a lo lejos oí bulla y bocinas de autos, supuse que estaba en la autopista

- Edward te habla Bella - silencio, no oí más que la música de fondo y los bocinazos detrás de él

- Bella - susurró con delicadeza, cerré los ojos y disfruté del sonido de mi nombre en sus labios - Bella - volvió a repetir

- ¿estas ocupado? - pregunté con gentileza cortando el silencio, él negó por completo y yo sonreí

- seguro me llamas para pedirme que no te mande flores - agregó, entrecerré los ojos y me moví de mi sitio observando a Annie haciendo más figuras con lodo - déjame decirte que no... - interrumpí su monologo

- llamaba para decirte que acepto esa cena Edward - al otro lado escuché que frenó en seco y volvió a escucharse bocinas - ¿estás bien? – preocupada pregunté, escuché el ronroneo del motor

- estoy bien, estoy bien - añadió entre risas - fue solo la sorpresa - suspiré con una sonrisa traviesa - ¿segura que aceptas? - preguntó

- no me hagas desistir - añadí, el rápidamente me preguntó que me gustaría de cenar - italiano me encantaría -

- italiano será - respondió riendo - Bella me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo - añadió, disimule una risa con una tos y él rio

- no estoy aceptando casarme contigo Edward - él soltó un carcajada muy larga - ¡basta Edward o no iré! – añadí de forma seria

- eso es después Bella, aunque imaginarte de blanco viniendo hacia mí es algo que quisiera verlo ahora - abrí los ojos con sorpresa, Annie giró su cabeza y me saludo con una mano, sonreí para salir de mi asombro y le devolví el saludo - ¿a qué hora quieres que pase a recogerte? -

- nos encontramos en el restaurante - susurré, pero él se negó por completo

- ¿te parece a las ocho? - insistió, resignada acepté y terminamos la llamada, no sin antes él decirme que no me arrepentiría

Y ahora aquí me encontraba, siendo atendida en un restaurante muy cálido; al igual que el anterior restaurante, estaba situado en la orilla del lago, no pensé que habría muchos de éstos en la orilla del lago. Ni bien entramos al restaurante Edward se encargó de todo, aludiendo que esta noche tenía que ser perfecta, rodé los ojos internamente, el encargado nos llevó a una mesa apartada y casi privada, la mesa estaba decorada exquisitamente, un mantel de color crema con bordados artesanales sutiles, un candelabro de plata que parecía de la edad media, muy hermoso por cierto y las velas expelían un aroma a dulce y embriagante; Edward se deshizo del encargado, quien asintió entendiendo todo y retiró mi silla para que me sentara, no sin antes ayudarme a colocar mi abrigo en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿te sorprendí? - preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, lo miré a los ojos y asentí con una sonrisa, desviándola casi al instante

Otro mesero se acercó a nosotros y trajo un vino espumoso, sirviendo en ambas copas con total destreza, cuando se retiró, Edward me miró y cogió su copa de vino y yo hice lo mismo

- Porque accediste a esta cena conmigo - asentí, aun sin poder encontrar mi voz para responder, lo único que hice fue sonreír y beber el vino, que estaba delicioso, sintiendo como las burbujas explotaban en mi boca

- No entiendo porque tanta ceremonia - respondí de pronto, una vez que terminé casi la mitad de mi copa, Edward, dejó su copa y frunció su ceño mirándome con detenimiento, iba a hablar pero el mesero apareció trayéndonos los platos - y veo que todo lo tienes arreglado - él sonrió y dio un par de golpecitos a su cabeza con su cien y me di cuenta porque lo hizo

Eran canelones bien elaborados y humeantes los que estaban servidos, de pronto mi boca se hizo agua, levanté la vista y lo vi guiñándome un ojo y bebiendo un trago más del vino, tragué en seco; cogí mis cubiertos y me dediqué a pinchar la pasta con sumo cuidado, pero de nada sirvió porque de inmediato un líquido blanco salió del centro, aspiré el aroma y cerré los ojos de inmediato, Edward se encargó de ordenar mi plato preferido, canelones de pollo en salsa bechamel y queso azul.

- sabía que te encantaría comer este platillo - dijo de pronto Edward acercándose por completo a mi rostro, abrí los ojos un poco más de lo debido, asustada; observé su risa arrogante y rodé los ojos – y más cuando hiciste que amara esta pasta -

- no te jactes de conocerme Cullen - añadí, partiendo con el cuchillo un pedazo - han pasado tres años desde que no nos vemos ni sabemos del otro - añadí, probando el bocado, si el olor era exquisito el sabor lo era más, mastiqué degustándolo y cuando tragué contenta, sonreí con más ganas pero tuve que poner un rostro serio - y más cuando te convertiste en un extraño meses antes de separarnos - Edward, hizo un ademán de escupir lo que tenía en la boca, afortunadamente no lo hizo, me dediqué a observar su reacción; su rostro se convirtió en uno rojo, quizás avergonzado por lo que le dije, bebió un poco más de vino y me miró, observé que aquellos ojos me veían arrepentidos

- déjame explicarte todo - susurró expectante por una respuesta, lo mire unos cuantos segundos más e hice un mohín bajando la mirada y pinchando de nuevo mi pasta

- ahora no Edward, disfrutemos esto - no vi cual fue su reacción, comimos en un silencio cómodo e incómodo al mismo tiempo, hablamos poco y de lo que habíamos hecho después de habernos separado

- justo meses después me cambié a la _BAC_, realmente fue arduo - añadió terminando su bocado

- ¿esa universidad es privada cierto? - pregunté interesada, saboreando una vez más mi vino

- así como la tuya - respondió, entrecerré mis ojos y saqué mi lengua en respuesta, ambos reímos - digo que fue arduo porque la empresa de mi padre entro en investigaciones por supuestas obras ilícitas - asentí escuchándolo con atención y como si el recuerdo hubiera pasado ayer, continuó con su relato - de un momento estábamos bien y al poco tiempo estábamos prácticamente con las cuentas congeladas, y después pasó lo del accidente de Alice - me estremecí ante su relato

- ¿y qué pasó con la empresa de tu padre? - pregunté dejando de lado mis cubiertos y cogiendo la servilleta para limpiarme la boca - porque tengo entendido que ahora sigue funcionando - él asintió terminando su vino

- papá fue investigado y por consecuencia toda la familia, al cabo de un año descubrieron que no era él sino que era su vicepresidente el que hacia lavado de dinero y lo desviaba hacia otras dependencias - solté un jadeo de asombro y él sonrió - tuve que luchar por una beca en la universidad, mis abuelos nos dieron un poco de dinero y eso ayudó mucho cuando pasó el accidente, Alice decía una y otra vez que se lo merecía por tratar mal a muchas personas en especial a tu amiga y a ti, y algo que tuvo que ver con Rose - abrí los ojos con asombro, sabía muy bien que Leah seguía guardándole rencor a Alice y yo estaba tratando de llevarme bien con ella, pero Rose no me dijo algo al respecto, despejé todas las ideas de mi mente y volví en mi

- creo que nadie merece quedarse sin vista - susurré, él asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva - pero dejando de lado todo, mírate, ahora estas al frente de la empresa y eres un arquitecto reconocido en todo el país - él sonrió y asintió - tu esfuerzo no fue en vano - añadí, él hizo un mohín y se levantó dela silla

- yo pienso que hubo muchas cosas por las que debí luchar pero en su momento no lo hice - me levanté también, arrastrando la silla de manera ruidosa, haciendo que me tambaleara por la fuerza de sus palabras, el mesero ya se encontraba con nosotros preguntándonos si había sido agradable la cena, sonreí y asentí con entusiasmo olvidándome por un momento aquellas palabras - ¿nos vamos? - preguntó ofreciéndome el abrigo para poner, me había puesto un vestido con cola de pato de color azul y unos botines con taco siete, el cabello recogido en una coleta que hacía que cayera en cascada; me ofreció su brazo y yo acepté

Al salir del lugar, me estremecí un poco por el viento, no hacia frio, el clima estaba templado; pensé que iríamos de frente hacia su carro, pero él nos desvió del camino, afianzó mi agarre con su otra mano y nos pusimos a internarnos en el bosque llegando después de unos minutos a una vista increíble, el lago en toda su expresión, el canto de los grillos y el susurro del viento.

- supongo que ya te olvidaste de este lugar - susurró, haciendo que me sentara en una banca, examiné bien el lugar y me di cuenta que estábamos en un lugar que hace mucho no pisaba, era aquel lugar secreto del cual siempre hablábamos, veníamos con frecuencia cuando llegábamos cada uno de viaje; aquí nos dimos besos, abrazos, compartimos planes, lloramos y reímos sin cesar

- hace mucho que no venía - añadí, mirándolo de reojo y notando como el lago se movía por la fuerza del viento que cada vez era más y más fuerte como si anunciara que algo pasaría, me estremecí y en ese momento me entró pánico - por favor llévame a casa - añadí levantándome de la banca, Edward dio un paso rápido y me sujeto por las muñecas

- debes escucharme - lo miré e hice que me soltara, hice una seña para que empezara, llevó la mano a su pelo y lo movió de forma maniática - sé que dejé influenciarme por muchas personas - rodé los ojos internamente, eso bien yo lo sabía - dejé influenciarme por mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos y amigas - añadió y soltó un bufido - pero créeme que después lo pague muy caro, todos los días pensando en ti, y el ver tu rostro cuando te dije que no quería sufrir - mi corazón dio un vuelvo y luchó contra mi pecho, un dolor punzante se instaló en él, no pude más y alcé la mano para que parara

- si - susurré con enfado - me dijiste que no querías sufrir, no viéndonos cada cierto tiempo - añadí con sorna - nos veíamos cada dos semanas Edward, nos llamábamos todos los días a toda hora -

- lo sé - casi gritó - lo sé Bella, no me lo tienes que recordar, pero yo quería tenerte todo el tiempo conmigo, quería que estuvieras a mi lado cuando hablábamos, quería abrazarte, quería asfixiarte a besos... -

- ¿y tú crees que yo no? - pregunté con la voz entrecortada - ¿crees que para mí fue fácil? - pregunté desviando la vista hacia el lago, ambos nos quedamos callados durante un momento - era muy egoísta de tu parte el quererme a todas horas, aun sabiendo que si yo me cambiaba de universidad, tus horas no iban a ser compatibles con las mías -

- pero podríamos habernos mudado juntos - levanté la mano de nuevo para evitar que siga hablando

- para ti es fácil hablar - susurré con la respiración agitada - ¿mudarnos? - pregunté con sorpresa y molesta por lo que dijo - ¿en serio mudarnos, cuando tu madre no quería ni verme en pintura, cuando tu hermana se encargó de meterte cizaña e hizo que me gritaras varias veces alegando que estaba con otra persona? - pregunté casi gritando, Edward me miró con ojos arrepentidos - no digas más tonterías por favor, al final el que puso punto final a eso fuiste tú, y no te importó que te dijera que lucharas un poco más por nosotros - él giró en su sitio y soltó un gran suspiro

- sé que la jodí - añadió aun de espaldas, vi que su respiración también era agitada y pasaba una y otra vez las manos por su cabello - estoy jodido lo sé, sé que debí luchar por ti después de decirte aquella mierda, sé que no debí escuchar a mi hermana ni a mi madre ni a mis amigos - añadió con culpa girándose por completo en su sitio y clavando su mirada en mi rostro - no debí hacer caso cuando me dijeron que... - fruncí mi ceño ante su frase incompleta, me acerqué un poca más a él y esperé a que terminara, pero no lo hizo

- dijeron que - susurré molesta, apreté mis puños a los lados de mis piernas y esperé impaciente

- dijeron que te vieron con tu anterior novio - mis fosas nasales se dilataron y sentí algo rebullir dentro de mí, con las manos temblorosas di un paso más hacia él y me contempló con la mirada dilatada a la espera que dijera algo

- por eso - susurré entre dientes - por eso decidiste que como yo lo hacía, tú lo harías, ¿cierto? - añadí - por eso aquel beso muy cerca a tu casa con aquella estúpida de tu ex novia - ya no podía encontrar la voz dentro de mí y todo salía como si hubiera planeado decirle todo eso - por eso los desplantes y las llamadas cortantes y más aun cuando te necesitaba por la muerte de mis padres - él agachó su mirada y vi algo brillante bajando por sus mejillas, al parecer estaba llorando - esa famosa frase del que yo no quiero sufrir, no era cierta - añadí con voz temblorosa y los ojos inundados de lágrimas - simplemente querías camino libre -

- por ello es que me dijiste _"ya no"_ - susurró, yo asentí - debiste haberme dicho que lo sabias - sonreí con sarcasmo aun con los ojos nublados balanceé mi cabeza a los lados, giré en mi sitio y empecé a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida

- yo también lo creí - añadí mirándolo sobre mi hombro - pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba tu descaro - él soltó un sollozo que hizo que mi pecho se comprimiera, paré en mi sitio y volteé a verlo - ahora que logré decirte todo, me siento más tranquila -

- perdóname - susurró él levantando la vista - perdóname fui un mal nacido cabrón - asentí aun enfadada con una sonrisa triste - _¡carajo!_… te hice demasiado daño, y juro que te lo compensare - apreté de nuevo mis puños

- ¡VAMOS, HAZLO, regresa el tiempo, haz que no te vea besándola, haz que todo vuelva a ser como antes! - grité esta vez con la voz entrecortada, lagrimas nublaban mi vista - ¡HAZLO MALDITA SEA, HAZLO! - grité de nuevo, ambos soltamos unos sollozos inconsolables, giré en mi sitio y salí casi corriendo por entre los árboles, oí que sus pisadas me seguían, así que cuando llegué al restaurante, pasé por el auto de Edward, crucé la pista y levanté la mano, por si algún taxi vacío se aproximaba, pero ninguno aparecía, al otro lado de la pista vi a Edward suplicándome con la mirada, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían en su rostro, que no me vaya; desvié la vista volviendo a llorar, levanté de nuevo la mano cuando Edward hizo un ademan de dirigirse hacia mí, afortunadamente el carro paro y me subí apresuradamente a él. Le indiqué la dirección a la que quería llegar, y me encogí en el asiento del carro, sollocé un poco más por como había terminado la noche; empezamos bien, terminamos mal; como siempre.

Poco a poco fuimos cruzando la ciudad, veía los centros comerciales, las luces de los autos, las casas aun con las luces encendidas, quería llegar ya a mi destino, quería llorar todo lo que quisiera, y no con un par de ojos mirándome por un espejo, asustado, por si debería parar en algún hospital por mi estado mental y emocional.

Quien creería que famoso Edward Cullen hubiera llorado al pedirme perdón; solté un hipido y observé al taxista mirándome de nuevo, poco me importó; ¿cree que fue fácil después de todo?, mis padres habían muerto pocos días después de que lo viera besando a esa tipa, fue como si todo se hubiera estado desmoronándose frente a mí, recordé las llamadas carentes de cariño, inexpresivas y frías, recordé los desplantes que me hizo al no llegar al lugar acordado; moví la cabeza con frenetismo tratando de quitarme las imágenes de la mente. Edward Cullen me había herido, cuando yo le había entregado por completo mi corazón y todo lo que quedaba de mí, y más aún cuando ese supuesto rumor apareció entre toda la gente de Battle Creek que me conocía, Mike, mi antiguo ex novio me había buscado varias veces para pedirme que habláramos sobre nosotros y arregláramos las cosas, yo, en mi ingenuidad y siendo completamente fiel a mi palabra, le había dicho que no y lo había mandado al diablo diciéndole que se buscara alguna otra imbécil que creyera sus palabras; salí victoriosa de ese lugar y orgullosa de mi, pensando que lo había hecho por el bien de Edward y el mío, para, luego, entregarme completamente a él en cuerpo y alma.

El taxista me anunció la llegada después de veinte minutos, pagué la tarifa y bajé apresuradamente, corrí hacia la casa que aún tenía la luz de la sala encendida y toqué con fuerza la puerta, al otro lado escuché un bufido y pisadas apresuradas con un grito de _¡ya voy!_ molesto. Ni bien abrió Rosalie la puerta entré sin que me dijera nada notando su expresión de asombro, me planté en el corredor, cerré la puerta de golpe y la empujé hacia la pared, cerrando su paso

- ¿dime qué diablos tiene que ver Alice en tu vida? - susurré entre dientes, Rose se puso de pronto pálida y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿me dirás o tengo que ir a preguntárselo a mi hermano? -

* * *

**_*BAC: Boston Architectural College, es la mejor facultad de arquitectura en Nueva Inglaterra, a unas diez horas de Battle Creek _**

**_..._**

**_Que tal chicas:_**

**_Bueno, se puede decir que ahora ya me organicé de tiempo, los días de actualización serán los martes y los sábados; estoy muy enganchada con esta historia y quiero seguir subiendo a terminarla._**

**_Tecupi gracias por tu review, después de días estoy recibiendo uno y me emocionó, (risa emocionada y lagrimas en los ojos) y si, el karma es una bitch, pero siempre tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias de lo que hacemos._**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leer "El chico de la clase de arte" _**

**_me despido afectuosamente, Amyel!_**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia.**

* * *

_"El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad"_

_Albert Einstein_

_(1879-1955)_

_Científico Aleman nacionalizado Estadounidense_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

Rosalie se encontraba en su cocina, haciendo hervir agua y preparando algún tipo de té calmante, oía el movimiento de las cosas y una que otra vez parecía que se le escapaba algún utensilio porque oía el estruendo; yo me encontraba en su sala observando el alrededor, había fotos de sus padres, fotos de ella con Annie, su familia, sobrinos, incluso había fotos de nuestras en pijamadas y fiestas; me fijé que había unas recientes, de Annie con Leah en su desfile privado con mis ropas, y ellas tres en otro cuadro, solo sus rostros se veían muy de cerca, claramente podía observar el diente faltante de Annie y sus pequeñas arrugas en los ojos por la sonrisa.

Rosalie, en algún momento entre mi locura y su miedo, me había pedido que me calmara; y que la dejara en el suelo, no me di cuenta que la había levantado del suelo, quizás un poco ahorcándola, porque cuando la solté ella empezó a toser y a masajearse el cuello; cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba algo sosegada, me llevó a la sala y solo hizo que me sentara, la miré moverse de un lugar a otro y luego se arrodilló frente a mí y me miró con una expresión sombría

- prepararé un poco de té y luego te contaré todo - yo asentí, ella se levantó y salió de la sala, entrando por una pequeña puerta contigua

Me levanté de mi sitio y empecé a caminar en círculos en la sala, dejando de observar las fotografías y los cuadros abstractos que tenía; de pronto me paré cerca de una pequeña mesa de anticuario, el cual tenía algunos bocetos, supuse que eran de sus clientes y los famosos vestidos de Rosalie, pero algo llamó mi atención, mi nombre inscrito en la parte superior de una hoja de tamaño oficio, con letra cursiva y entre comillas y a continuación dibujado a carbón un vestido extremadamente hermoso, con suaves líneas trazadas del hombro hasta el pecho; una vez habíamos hablado acerca de los vestidos de novia en la preparatoria, Rosalie había dibujado en su bajo conocimiento solo líneas difusas e incomprensibles, pero ahora tenía el boceto en su mayor expresión, retratando el vestido de novia como lo había descrito hace siete años.

- ¿te acuerdas del dibujo que hice? - preguntó de pronto detrás de mí, con una bandeja de plata en la mano y dos tazas de té humeantes - volví a dibujarlo como cuatro o cinco veces - ella sonrió de forma tímida, giré completamente en mi sitio dando un último vistazo al papel y observando otro el cual aparecía el nombre de Leah, la seguí por la sala e hizo que de nuevo me sentara en el sillón personal; depositó el té en la mesita y ella también se sentó en el sillón de dos piezas - bebe un poco, lo necesitas - la miré dubitativamente y cogí la taza, soplando un poco y bebiendo, sabía bien

- ¿me vas a explicar? - pregunté mirándola de nuevo con ojos penetrantes

- ¿cómo es que de pronto apareces y me haces la pregunta? - respondió con otra pregunta, Rosalie Hale había infringido su propia regla de _"responder con otra pregunta es de muy mala educación"_, enarqué una ceja y ella balanceó la cabeza cerrando los ojos

- Edward mencionó algo que Alice tuvo que ver contigo - ella bebió un poco más y luego carraspeó - por eso he venido a preguntarte que, y si de alguna manera tiene que ver algo conmigo - añadí en una susurro, dejando de lado la taza de té; la observé detenidamente, un tic nervioso se instaló en su ojo, ella también dejó de beber dejando su taza; como estaba con pijama que consistía en una pantaloneta y una musculosa bastante ancha, recogió sus piernas y las abrazó

- tu hermano y yo nos conocimos mucho antes que ustedes llegaran a Battle Creek - susurró apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas, hizo un mohín - al formar parte de las porristas de la preparatoria y del equipo de básquet; cuando el equipo de tu hermano pisó la escuela, lo vi y me interesé por él - ella sonrió seguramente recordando lo que fue ver a mi hermano, sonreí también imperceptiblemente - el equipo de Emmett ganó y los compañeros de tu hermano se acercaron a las que en ese entonces eran mis amigas, Emmett no se acercó, solo se dedicó a gritar con euforia sosteniendo un celular -

- recuerdo claramente que Emmett llamó a la casa y dio un grito de júbilo, supimos al instante que su equipo había ganado y clasificado a las finales - ella asintió dándome la razón

- no le di importancia y todas nos alistamos para salir, los chicos con los que mis amigas habían quedado, nos esperaban en _Griffin_, entramos al bar y pedimos dos rondas de frente, y es ahí cuando tu hermano apareció y se acercó a mí - ella sonrió - no tengo que decirte que nos gustamos de inmediato, pagó todo lo que pedía y era demasiado gentil conmigo; nos estuvimos viendo luego de eso, ustedes en Chicago y yo aquí, Emmett viajaba horas solo para verme, y yo hacía lo mismo, aunque mi hermano no estuviera de acuerdo lo hacía y eso me parecía más interesante aun - fruncí mi ceño y recordé las veces que mi hermano a veces no llegaba a tiempo a la casa, solo veía que se iba y decía que saldría con sus amigos, la miré de nuevo, Rosalie estaba con los ojos cristalinos, y entonces supe que vendría la parte difícil

- ¿pero qué paso? - susurré haciendo que ella me mirara – por lo que veo ahora se odian, o tratar de no estar en la misma habitación - añadí con asombro

- terminamos por la relación a distancia que manteníamos, Emmett dijo que ocupaba mucho tiempo ir y venir, y en ese entonces yo también hacia mi esfuerzo, hubo varias veces que yo también iba a Chicago a escondidas y nos veíamos, pero todo terminó; luego de unos largos meses ustedes llegaron, no sabía que era tu familia - ella sonrió con tristeza y sujetó mi mano - te odié desde el primer momento que te vi con Emmett, los celos me cegaron tanto que no entendí ni me detuve a observar que solo eran hermanos - palmé su mano y solté un risita - la relación con tu hermano se deterioró, pensé que podríamos volver y arreglar las cosas, pero no fue así, me resigné y me convertí en tu amiga cuando me di cuenta que por mi obstinación te hacia la vida imposible, y muy aparte cuando Alice empezó a meterse contigo y con Emmett -

- pero Emmett no hacía caso a Alice - añadí con el ceño fruncido, ambas nos quedamos calladas durante un rato - ¿por eso te fuiste? - pregunté mirándola de reojo - ¿no querías estar cerca de mi hermano? - ella negó con la cabeza y soltó un sollozo, mi corazón se entumeció cuando oí a mi mejor amiga sollozar

- al terminar el año, en uno de los regresos de tu hermano, tuvimos un encuentro muy fuerte, terminamos teniendo relaciones en la casa de mis padres, recuerdo claramente que Jasper nos descubrió, votó a tu hermano de mi casa y me sermoneó por horas, obviamente eso tuvo sus consecuencias - ahogué un suspiro, sentí que mi pecho se hinchó de aire y mis ojos estaban acuosos

- Emmett no nos dijo... - susurré

- no quiero hablar mal de tu hermano, en serio que no - dijo agachando la mirada - tú estabas en Chicago de nuevo empezando otro semestre en la universidad, yo me había quedado porque mi padre estaba mal, Jasper estaba al otro lado del mundo por un intercambio y mi madre no podía con él; los síntomas se hicieron notar de pronto una mañana, temerosa salí de mi casa y Alice estaba fuera, recuerdo claramente la mirada que me dio; con su bolso amarillo y su ropa de diseñador, me humilló y me hizo sentir tan miserable que no respondí como usualmente solía hacerlo; tenía que pensar por un posible embarazo que descartar, mi padre enfermo y sus palabras llegaron tanto a mi alma que no tuve de otra que aceptar -

- ¿pero qué te dijo? - pregunté, levantándome de mi sitio y dando vueltas por la sala - ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? - añadí arrodillándome delante de ella

- lo siento - susurró soltando más lágrimas, fruncí aún más el ceño esperando a que de una vez por todas dijera todo - me dijo que tenía que evitar que ustedes acabaran juntos, que una persona como tú no podría estar a la altura de la familia Cullen, y si era posible ella haría cualquier cosa para separarlos porque Edward ya tenía a la persona correcta para casarse - con los ojos bañados de lágrimas, Rosalie me miró y cerró los ojos cuando finalizó, tengo que admitir que lo que me dijo, más que dolor fue asombro, sorpresa de saber que estaba rodeada de personas que me habían mentido, habían influenciado a Edward para separarse de mí; automáticamente me levanté de mi sitio y me fui a sentar al extremo de la sala, oí los pasos de Rosalie por el salón y sentí su toque, del cual yo con un movimiento lo retiré

- ¿estabas embarazada? - pregunté con voz monótona, no vi su rostro, solo escuché su jadeo incontrolable

- si - otra punzada más en el pecho, no conocía a esta persona, no conocía a Rosalie en absoluto

- ¿y donde esta? - susurré girando en mi banca y mirándola, tuve que levantar la cabeza para verla

- Alice planeó todo, ella vio que salía de la farmacia e iba a una restaurante para hacerme la prueba, no pensé que aquello seria mi fin; un mes después de enterarme, tu hermano volvió, fue a buscarme varias veces pero yo, con el temor que sentía, no lo recibí, pasó una semana y no volvió a buscarme; armándome de valor, fui a tu casa, tus padres estaban en el hospital por Annie, así que decidí que lo esperaría dentro, cogí la llave que estaba oculta entre los matorrales y la abrí, entré a la sala y los vi, Alice estaba acostada en el sillón y tu hermano encima de ella - llevé mis manos a la cara y me froté varias veces para saber si realmente estaba escuchando esto, Rosalie volvió a sollozar y se sentó en un sillón cercano - Alice salió con una sonrisa victoriosa azotando la puerta, como tonta me quedé plantada en medio de la sala, mientras que Emmett no me dirigía la palabra, tampoco tenía derecho a reclamarle, así que sin preámbulos le solté que estaba embarazada y ya tenía cinco semanas, él solo llegó a decir que no era suyo -

- ¿te dijo eso? - pregunté asombrada, ella asintió - no puedo creerlo - susurré esta vez yo con lágrimas en los ojos

- sé que no tengo el historial limpio Bella - añadió con firmeza, ya sin lágrimas y levantándose de su sitio - sé que no he sido una santa, ni tampoco fui o soy una puta - ella sonrió con orgullo y me miró - mientras estuve con tu hermano, fui fiel; pero decirme que él no era el padre fue el colmo, lo abofeteé y hubo una gran discusión, el decía una y otra vez que yo ya estaba con otra persona, y que el fulano se hiciera cargo de él porque no lo haría él - enarqué las cejas e hice un ademan para que continuara - salí de la casa y me encontré con Alice a unos metros -

- ¿qué te dijo ella? - pregunté levantándome, imaginándome cualquier cosa

- solo tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, y le dije que había ganado, pero que de alguna u otra manera las pagaría - suspiré liberando la tensión de mis hombros

- ¡y vaya forma de pagarla! - susurré, ella rio - ¿qué pasó con tu embarazo? -

- mamá se enteró y me llevó a Nueva Jersey - y ahí entendí todo - solo me quedé unas cuantas semanas por la muerte de tus padres y ahí si te das cuenta desaparecí - asentí comprendiendo porque se había alejado, aun sin creer que lo que hizo mi hermano fue horrible y deshonroso - aborté - susurró estallando en llanto, cogiéndose su estómago plano e inclinándose hacia el piso, froté su espalda e hice que se encorvara

- ¿porque no me contaste todo esto? - susurré con lágrimas en los ojos y con el pecho doliéndome

- Alice me tenía amenazada, sabes la cantidad de dinero que tenía, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana - asentí dándole la razón - pero no acaba ahí - susurró mirándome a los ojos tranquilizándose a su paso - casualmente tenía un mechón de cabello de tu hermano, cuando se realizó el... procedimiento, hice que sacaran una prueba de ADN - su mirada se perdió y sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo - le envié los resultados por correspondencia, y sabiendo lo que iba a hacer cambié todos los números telefónicos que me relacionaban, incluyendo el número de mi casa y de mis padres -

- ¿pero que hizo el idiota de mi hermano? - susurré asombrada y con miedo - no lo conozco - susurré, ella se acercó a mí, se arrodillo en el suelo y recargó su cabeza en mis rodillas, sollozando de nuevo

- Bella - hipó - indirectamente ayudamos a que el plan de Alice resultara, yo, siendo amiga de Edward en ese momento, llegué a decir que Mike te estaba buscando pero que no le hacías caso; él se marchó furioso del restaurante en el que estábamos, y luego llegaron más rumores, al ser Mike hijo del jefe de tu padre, obviamente lo veían en todo los lugares contigo durante el funeral y el entierro, Alice buscó la excusa perfecta para meter cizaña y decía una y... - no pude escuchar más y empecé a llorar; me di cuenta que no conozca a Alice en absoluto, me había fiado de una persona que no tenía escrúpulos para hacer lo que quisiera, Leah tenía razón al desconfiar de ella

- ¿Edward sabe esto? - Rosalie negó lentamente con la cabeza, yo asentí como si no comprendiera los hechos; mi hermano me había mentido y me había ocultado muchas cosas, Alice tenía que ver con todo, la ruptura de Rosalie y Emmett, había humillado a Leah y conmigo también se portó muy mal – tengo que irme – susurré levantándome ya de mi asiento

- ¿a dónde iras? – preguntó ella asustada, sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia la puerta; de manera automática, caminé por la calle de la casa de Rosalie como zombi, ni me di cuenta en qué dirección iba, y tampoco me fije si Rosalie estaba detrás de mi

Yo solo quería escapar, quería reflexionar sobre todo lo que oí hace pocos minutos, sabía muy bien que Edward se dejó influenciar y que Alice tenía la culpa de todo, incluyendo a su familia, Rosalie me había ocultado sobre la relación que tenía con mi hermano y su embarazo interrumpido; ¿Quién más estaba metido en esto? ¿Sería posible darle una oportunidad a Edward? ¿En quién ahora podía confiar?

Seguí caminando y continué sollozando en silencio, las urbanizaciones iban cambiando poco a poco, y ya no reconocía la de Rosalie, me fijé si alguien había detrás de mí con los ojos nublados pero afortunadamente estaba vacía; ya no sabía si tener miedo al caótico silencio de la calle o tener miedo al próximo que se me acercara; suspiré y observé un parque, columpios y rodaderos desgastados por el tiempo, y cerca de ellos varias bancas; no pude más y corrí hacia ella, me senté y me quité los zapatos; ya había cesado mi llanto, pero al darme cuenta de la soledad que sentía, volví a sollozar frotándome los tobillos.

Las cosas con Edward habían sido hermosas y muy intensas, era imposible que fuera a olvidarlo del todo, ni bien empezamos nos dijimos tiernas palabras; al día siguiente nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón de mi casa viendo una película, los días siguientes caminamos tomados de la mano e íbamos a todas partes; no esperaba que me llevara a su casa, no me sentía preparada para eso, pero él siempre me repetía que por precaución y porque no quería que yo pasara un mal rato no lo haría, y con eso me sentí protegida. Los meses siguientes fueron espectaculares, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para vernos seguido y según nuestros horarios de estudio, no sé cómo lo hacía pero volaba hasta Chicago para verme y yo también iba a Boston para verlo, me esforzaba en cualquier trabajo que consiguiera y hacia el esfuerzo, detestaba los aviones pero él lo valía.

Hasta que de pronto, el empezó con sus celos descomunales, me reclamaba todo tipo de cosas y no dejaba que me defendiera; entonces entendí que alguien le calentaba la cabeza; pasando el año él me presentó a sus padres; su padre me sonrió con cariño, su madre y su hermana me miraron mal desde que crucé la puerta y ahí entendí. Todo se fue deteriorando; las llamadas cesaban, los viajes también y luego pasó lo de mis padres; justo cuando necesitaba todo su apoyo él desapareció; y ahora comprendo que todo fue manipulado, todo fue premeditado; Alice se encargó de destruir la vida de cada persona a quien quería, ella tenía la culpa.

Mi celular de pronto sonó haciéndome respingar del susto, no lo cogí de inmediato; dejó de sonar y observé a mi alrededor, todos estaban en sus casas y el parque vacío, un viento fuerte me anunció que pronto llovería; el celular volvió a sonar, lo saqué de mi pequeño bolso y observé la pantalla, decía _"Leah"_, corté la llamada y lo sostuve en mi mano, mas lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, ahora la pregunta es si sería capaz de hablar de nuevo con Edward, de darle una oportunidad o si era tan cobarde para negarle el derecho de defenderse cuando él no tuvo que ver en toda esta mentira; el aparato volvió a sonar y vibrar, leí en la pantalla y era él; mis manos comenzaron a temblar y automáticamente mi pulgar presionó contestar, lo llevé a mi oreja

- _¿BELLA?_ - gritó al otro lado - _¡Bella por todos los cielos contesta!_ - pidió desesperado

- dime - susurré con la voz quebrada

- dime que estas bien - susurró también con la voz quebrada - pensé que estabas en tu casa, Leah me llamo hace unos minutos preguntándome por ti y le pedí tu número, ¡donde estas! - habló tan apresuradamente que solo me detuve a analizar todo lo que dijo, él volvió a insistir y sollocé

- Edward - susurré - lo siento - añadí con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la voz completamente rota

- Bella, por favor dime donde estas - pidió él, de fondo escuché un movimiento fuerte y varios portazos - por favor Bells dime donde estas -

- no lo sé - susurré, esta vez temblando de frio y mirando a mi alrededor - no aparece el nombre de ninguna calle - añadí

- quiero que te calmes - pidió con una voz tan segura, que hizo que realmente me calmara y respirara hondo, él se dio cuenta y volvió a hablar - ahora, quiero que enciendas el GPS de tu celular, hazlo ya - como una niña, alejé el celular de mi oído y presioné unas cuantas teclas para hacerlo

- ya lo hice - susurré, escuché que tocaba la bocina apresuradamente y bufó molesto por algo

- ya te ubiqué - respondió molesto - voy por ti no te muevas de ahí - y colgó

Voté mi celular dentro del bolso porque de nuevo Leah estaba llamando, supuse que también Rosalie lo estaba haciendo porque mientras estaba sentada mi celular no dejaba de sonar; miré al cielo y recordé a mis padres, ellos eran las únicas personas en las que pude confiar plenamente; sin darme cuenta me levanté de la banca y caminé hacia el árbol más cercano, me senté en el pasto y como si ya estuviera escrito empezó a llover.

Empecé a sollozar de nuevo, me dolía tanta mentira, quería matar a mi hermano, odiar a Rosalie y realmente quería enfrentarme ya a Alice, ya no le creía ese papel de buena que maneja hoy en día; ya no quiero tener alguna relación con ella. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era un abrazo de mi madre susurrándome que todo estaría bien y de mi padre un beso en la frente asegurándome que mataría a la persona por la cual lloraba; solo por una vez más quería sentirme protegida, quería sentirme una estúpida chica de veinticuatro años que podía equivocarse cuando quisiera, sollocé aún más por mis pensamientos; cuando de pronto sentí un par de brazos rodearme con cariño, sentí su calidez inundarme el corazón y lo agradecí, levanté la vista cuando pasó sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas para cargarme y vi a Edward mirarme con preocupación; cogí las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en su pecho

- Gracias - susurré y cerré mis ojos, no importaba a donde me llevara, porque detrás de todo nuestro pasado, yo aun mantenía despierto el cariño que tenía por él , o quizás y aun no me daba cuenta, era amor lo que seguía sintiendo por él

* * *

**Hola chicas,**

**en serio siento por este capitulo tan corto, pero mi inspiración esta por los suelos, mi perro pequeño y el mas viejito de mi casa se perdió, de verdad estoy desconsolada, por aquí en mi ciudad hay fiesta y están reventando bengalas y fuegos artificiales, mi perrito les tiene miedo, me preocupa donde está y si esta bien protegido; salí a buscarlo por toda mi urbanización incluso creyendo lo peor, pero no lo encuentro.**

**El siguiente capitulo subiré el día miércoles, no el martes, es la única excepción, espero me entiendan. Gracias por dejarme sus reviews y alertas y favoritos.**

**Me despido de ustedes afectuosamente, Amyel.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia. Todos los lugares que se menciona son reales, incluso la distancia en horas de Chicago a Battle Creek o a Boston y las calles y avenidas que recorren._**

* * *

_"Seguimos esperando hasta cuando desesperamos."_

_Remy de Goumont_

_(1858 - 1915)_

_Novelista Francés_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

Me sentía flotar, mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, un agradable aroma a almizcle, canela y madera dulce flotaba a mi alrededor y sentí mis dedos presionando algún material blando que no quería soltar, así que tensé mucho más los dedos y acerqué mi rostro a lo que sea que esté oliendo tan bien; oí golpes secos, alguien llamó a alguien, un carro frenó en seco, otro golpe, una bocina, el ronroneo de un motor, un teléfono sonando, la lluvia incesante, un trueno que hizo que me estremezca en mi casi estado de consciencia, luego otro golpe, una puerta abriéndose y un grito aterrador

- ¡MAMÁ! -

Un jadeo de parte de alguien, otro golpe en la puerta, el teléfono sonando, un celular vibrando, un sollozo, pasos por alguna escalera, las puertas abiertas, unos pasos más y luego... nada.

- Bella - dijo de pronto alguien a mi lado, no quise abrir mis ojos, no hice caso, pero aun oía ese sollozo inconsolable de alguien en algún lugar, no pude más con el frio y empecé a dormitar pensando en que pronto tenía que despertar.

-...-

Sentí unas manos frías tocarme la frente, alguien susurraba como cantando alguna canción en algún lugar, luego sentí que alguien tomaba mi pulso apretándome la muñeca y luego mi cuello, poco a poco abrí mis ojos acostumbrándome a la luz artificial de la habitación, quise hablar pero sentí la garganta seca, los ojos preocupados de Alec me examinaban con detenimiento y preocupación

- ¿seguro es imparcial? - preguntó alguien detrás de él, giré la cabeza pero cuando lo hice me dolió hacerlo, me llevé la mano a mi cuello y sentí mis amígdalas hinchadas

- deja de molestar Edward - susurró alguien, me levanté poco a poco, Edward se apresuró y me ayudó a incorporarme, poniendo un almohadón detrás de mi espalda, ahí vi a toda la concurrencia en mi habitación, no sabía ni como había llegado hasta aquí

- tienes que tomar un poco de agua tibia si quieres hablar - Alec se sentó a mi lado apartando a Edward haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos; tomó el vaso con agua del buró y me lo tendió, lo sujeté con fuerza pero aun así se resbaló un poco, Alec me ayudó a beber el agua, el cual estaba entrando como lluvia en sequía, tenía mucha sed - ¿más? - preguntó con una sonrisa y un guiño, negué lentamente con la cabeza, escuché un bufido molesto

- ¿qué paso? - pregunté de pronto con la voz rasposa y algo entrecortada fijándome en Leah que llevaba en brazos a Annie, quien me miraba con temor, fruncí mi ceño - ¿porque no la traes? -

- ¿puedo? - preguntó la pequeña al doctor, él dudó un poco y luego asintió

- solo un momento, tu hermana necesita descansar y no quisiera que te contagies - ¿contagiar? ¿que tenía? Leah se aproximó con ella, también con el rostro sombrío y pálido para su color de piel, Annie prácticamente se tiró encima de mí y empezó a llorar

- ¿recuerdas lo que paso? - preguntó Alec a mi lado, acariciando la larga melena de Annie, miré primero a Leah, ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego a Edward, quien me veía con el rostro distorsionado, entre un mueca de disgusto y otra de preocupación con el ademan de querer lanzarse por en medio de todos y acercarse a mi

- recuerdo que estaba en un parque y empezó a llover, eso es todo - añadí con la voz ronca, Alec asintió

- tienes una seria descompensación - su actitud seria salió a flote - mañana con los análisis que te mandaré a hacer sabremos si tus defensas bajaron, y con la tormenta que se desató y tú a la intemperie al parecer recaíste - fruncí mi ceño sin entender aun lo que me decía

- no entiendo - susurré besando la frente de mi hermana

- ¿puede ser más explícito doctor? - preguntó Edward entre dientes, Leah lo miró mal y Alec no hizo caso ni volteó a mirarlo, solo se acercó un paso más a mí y rosó mi mejilla con suavidad haciéndome ruborizar

- no me dijiste que estabas con tratamiento por una bronquitis - añadió de pronto llamando mi atención - con la temperatura que cogiste en la tormenta, y al parecer con tus defensas bajas, volvió con mucha más fuerza, y es aún peor porque las amígdalas están empezando a hincharse más y más - entendí lo del contagio y que Annie de inmediato tenía que ser llevada fuera de mi habitación

- o sea - susurré porque la garganta me dolía como el infierno - ¿que mi voz de nuevo se cerrará y tendré voz de hombre? - todos rieron ante mi pregunta, hice una mueca y le hice un ademán a Leah para que se llevara a Annie

- estarás con tratamiento - dijo Alec - te derivaré al mejor especialista con previos análisis y ahí veremos si hiciste resistencia a los anteriores antibióticos que tomaste - asentí desviando la vista y observando como Annie se despedía mandando un beso el cual hice el gesto de cogerlo en el aire - ahora la paciente debe descansar - de pronto sentí la necesidad de que todos se vayan excepto Edward, pero al verlo, él no se movió de su sitio, Alec palmeó el hombro de su amigo el cual ni se inmutó, solo se dedicó a observarme con el ceño fruncido y soltando un gruñido se apartó del doctor

- me quedaré un rato - dijo de pronto acercando la silla que estaba cerca a la ventana, Alec lo miró receloso y luego me miró

- ¿lo deseas? - preguntó, miré a Alec y asentí con convicción, él se dio cuenta y sonrió falsamente, acortó la distancia hacia mi cama y depositó un beso en mi frente - mañana te espero en el hospital - dijo de pronto alejándose lo suficiente - descansa princesa - y con un rose en la mejilla se alejó por completo, dejándome anonadada y un poco confusa, no desvié mi vista de la puerta hasta que oí que Edward carraspeaba fuerte a mi lado

- me asustaste sabes - susurró despeinándose el cabello, lo miré detenidamente, estaba vestido con un suéter de color azul marino muy ancho para él con las mangas arremangadas, y un pantalón de buzo de color negro con unas zapatillas también negras

- ¿tú me trajiste? - él asintió confirmando mis vagos recuerdos desvié la vista y la fijé en mis manos, completamente nerviosa - no voy a disculparme por asustarte porque en parte tuviste la culpa - él bufó molesto

- ¿acaso querías matarte? - su tono de voz hizo que me encogiera en mi sitio, se había levantado haciendo chirriar la silla - ¿sabes dónde te encontrabas cuando te ubiqué con el GPS? - preguntó molesto, no tuve el valor para mirarlo a la cara, sentí mi rostro arder hasta las orejas, y mis manos eran pellizcadas unas a otras por la ansiedad y los nervios

- no me fijé hacia donde iba - repliqué en una susurro, pero creo que eso lo enfureció mas

- ¡claro que no! - añadió levantando más la voz - estabas en una de las calles más peligrosas de Battle Creek, por todos los cielos Bells, deberías fijarte por donde caminas -

- no es para que me regañes - levanté también mi voz quebrada - no sabía a donde iba, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, mucho por asimilar - y poco a poco mi voz fue bajando de tono ya soltando unos suaves gemidos, lagrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas, recordando todo lo que Rosalie me había contado; sentí que unos brazos se apretaban en mi cuerpo, de nuevo ese olor a almizcle dulzón llenó mis fosas nasales, mi corazón se sintió tranquilo y al mismo tiempo loco por la cercanía de Edward, y mi piel sabia reconocer porque automáticamente ardió sin medida

- lo siento - susurró él entre mis cabellos - no debí levantar la voz, estas mal deberías descansar - frotó un momento más mi espalda y mis brazos y con un beso en la frente se apartó de mí, pero fui más rápida que él y lo sujete de su mano izquierda

- tienes que saber qué es lo que me pasó - levanté la vista y observé como su rostro se fruncía más y más, envolvió mi mano con las suyas y se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos completamente asustados

- ¿te pasó algo? - preguntó temeroso, vi como gotitas de sudor se formaban en su frente - ¿acaso fuiste...? - no terminó la oración pero rápidamente comprendí a que se refería, abriendo mis ojos asustada, sacudí mi cabeza negándolo

- no, no, no - añadí en una octava más alta - tranquilo no pasó nada de lo que estas imaginando - él cerró los ojos y suspiro de alivio

- por un momento creí que... - no concluyó la frase y se lanzó encima de mí abrazándome con fuerza, se separó de mí y me miró curioso - ¿entonces qué pasó? ¿porque estabas así? cuando te encontré estabas muy mal - asentí ante lo que dijo

- después de lo que me dijiste sobre Rosalie y tu hermana, no pude más con mi curiosidad y fui a su casa - por su rostro pasaron miles de emociones, sobre todo la comprensión - le pedí que me explicara todo y lo hizo - Edward de pronto volvió a fruncir su ceño sin entender a donde quería llegar

Lo observé detenidamente, sus ojos estaban ávidos de que continuara; así que sin más preámbulos empecé a relatarle todo lo que Rosalie me dijo y lo poco que yo sabía, como es que su hermana había influenciado en nuestra relación, en la relación de mi hermano, la humillación de Rosalie y Leah y la mía también; como también se había comportado en la preparatoria y como había obligado a Leah a irse del país, de como también había amenazado a Rosalie para evitar que él y yo acabemos juntos.

Por el rostro de Edward observé pasar varias emociones, y era obvio que temía su reacción, vi desde asombro, miedo, tristeza, de nuevo sorpresa e incredulidad; sé que no era el lugar ni la hora, pero ¿cuándo si no? tenía que decirle la clase de hermana que tenía, tenía que hacerlo y más cuando ella tuvo que ver con nuestra separación y estoy segura, muy segura que ella mandó a aquella estúpida para seducir a Edward en ese entonces y también calentarle las orejas con no sé cuántas cosas sobre mí y las personas a quienes quiero.

- no, no - susurró él cuando terminé de relatarle todo y lo más importante, incluyendo lo del aborto de Rosalie - no puedes estar hablando de mi hermana, no - añadió levantándose de la cama, con la mirada perdida se dirigió a la ventana y luego me miro detenidamente

- es la verdad - añadí queriendo levantarme, pero él lo impidió acercándose a mí; ya con la voz rasposa y la garganta adolorida me acerqué más a él y susurré - no me crees - él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y balanceo la cabeza a ambos lados

- no puedo hacerlo, estás hablando de mi hermana, estaría loco si no la conociera bien - lo miré a los ojos y vi que estaba reticente a creerme, suspiré de resignación

- no era el momento para decirte esto Edward - añadí con pena - tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para explicarte todas las cosas que acabo de contarte, pero no me quedó de otra, y mucho menos cuando estamos hablando justamente de tu hermana -

- sé que Alice es una persona totalmente fuera de lo común - dijo de pronto sentándose en la silla y frotándose el rostro - pero que me digas todas esas cosas, y más aún la culpes por haberse esforzado en hacer que nos distanciemos - añadió con sorna, mi humor empezó a caer poco a poco y empecé a sentir enojo

- ¿quién se dejó influenciar por quién? - pregunté con burla, él me miró mal

- eso fue mi culpa, ella no fue la única que me dijo que tú y tu ex novio se veían y andaban juntos - solté un risa sarcástica la cual rápido corte por el dolor de mi garganta

- ¡ella fue a decir a todo el mundo que yo estaba con ese estúpido cuando solo le dije que se vaya al diablo! - levanté la voz, noté como mi pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, pero lamenté haberlo hecho porque empecé a toser y toser, sin poder parar, Edward se acercó a mí con un vaso con agua, el cual agradecí internamente e hizo que bebiera un poco

- no sé qué pensar - susurró él, yo asentí aun con el agua en la boca, tragué todo lo que tenía y lo miré con firmeza

- me siento decepcionada por saber que he estado rodeada de mentiras, me siento débil porque ya no se en quien confiar; ya te dije todo lo que paso, y yo doy fe que ocurrieron tal cual te conté, todo concuerda, y si, la culpa es de tu hermana - anuncié levantando cada vez más la voz, Edward me veía atento con las fosas nasales muy abiertas y con una agitación visible - ahora que tu no quieras creer lo que te dije, entiendo, es tu hermana, pero espero que tengas la suficiente cabeza fría para atar cabos y encontrarle explicaciones a lo sucedido hace tres años -

- ¡es que no puedes estar hablando en serio! - corrió hacia la puerta dejando el vaso en el tocador, la abrió completamente, lo vi de espaldas sosteniendo con fuerza la manija de la puerta, aun sin voltearse suspiró y habló - dame tiempo -

- ahora tiempo es lo menos que me sobra Edward - respondí, él no giró dio unos pasos más hacia la puerta y sentí mi corazón encogerse, empecé de nuevo a agitarme porque aquel órgano que bombea sangre quería salirse de él e irse corriendo detrás de Edward; desde hace mucho tiempo me dije a mi misma que iba a olvidar a Edward Cullen, hace tres años sufrí como nunca antes lo hice; me dejó con el corazón en la mano y miles de ilusiones rotas esparcidas por todo mi ser, si en ese entonces tenía que ser fuerte por Annie y porque alguien tenía que madurar, ahora no iba a ser la excepción, Edward pudo haber sido mi pasado, uno muy hermoso del cual siempre estuve enamorada y uno del que jamás olvidaría, y ahora le estaba dando la pequeña oportunidad de ser parte de mi presente; sé que es difícil aceptar que alguien muy cercano nos haya hecho daño, pero no iba a esperar más; ya lo había hecho indirectamente hace mucho pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces

- solo dame tiempo - dijo de pronto, esta vez mirándome con tristeza, desvié la vista hacia la pared, sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - por favor no lo hagas - susurró acortando la distancia, no lo miré de vuelta

- luche por tanto tiempo contra todos y contra ti - susurré con la voz quebrada - primero lo hice contra tu madre y tu hermana, luego contra aquellas estúpidas que querían alejarme de ti al darse cuenta que estábamos llevando una relación a distancia en donde poníamos todo nuestro esfuerzo, lo supimos llevar en un inicio - añadí, soltando lagrimas e hipando al mismo tiempo, ahogándome en mis sollozos - y luego vino la segunda parte de la lucha, batallar contra aquel fantasma en el que siempre te encerrabas, tu depresión te mataba y me mataba al mismo tiempo, hice todo lo posible para sacarte de aquel hoyo, pensé que lo había logrado pero no; tu hermana nos hizo la vida a cuadritos aprovechando tus estados depresivos, cuando pensé que realmente me había ganado su afecto... -

- Bella no... - no hice caso y solté un sollozo

- tu depresión te mantenía aún más distanciado de lo que estábamos, y era peor cuando estábamos juntos y te sentía a kilómetros de distancia - sacudí mi cabeza cerrando los ojos muy fuerte, evitando que los recuerdos abrumaran mi mente - pero ya no Edward, aquello se acabó, ahora se acabó todo, si quieres no me creas, pero no te daré más tiempo, ya no - escuché un jadeo errático y pesado a mi lado, tratando de sostener mi mano pero rápidamente la quité ocultándola debajo del edredón - Adios Edward - no lo miré, ni quise hacerlo, escuché que él se iba alejando poco a poco hasta que se detuvo

- sé que cometí muchas estupideces, sé que hice mierda todo, los rumores jodieron todo Bella - añadió con firmeza - pero quisiera que entiendas que estamos hablando de Alice, mi hermana menor - quería mirarlo, quería hacerlo pero mi determinación seguía en pie y no lo hice, dejé que hablara y así lo hizo - si necesito tiempo es para aclarar todo esto, pero no me digas adiós Isabella, no lo hagas porque al final voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para regresar a ti, lo haré no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero lo haré -

- adiós - susurré levantando la vista hacia su rostro, perdiendo mi orgullo y mi determinación, él movió la cabeza negando mi respuesta mostrándome una sonrisa confiada y al mismo tiempo triste

- no – respondió - hasta luego cielo - salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado; de inmediato lloré por lo que dije, por lo que dijo y porque por más que le costara llegar de nuevo a mí, yo había tomado la decisión de pasar la página y darle una oportunidad de Alec, aunque muy en el fondo todavía me muriera de amor por él.

Sabía que ya era muy de madrugada, Annie y Leah estaban durmiendo juntas por el miedo que causé en ella; afortunadamente mi morena amiga no apareció cuando Edward se marchó. Tomé un poco más de agua y dejé que mi mente empiece a divagar; hace muchos tiempo cuando estaba con Edward, me imaginaba una vida sencilla pero llena de amor, casi parecido a lo que mis padres tenían, sueños sobre amor hacían que flotara y no caminara cuando me encontraba con él; soñaba que ambos terminábamos nuestras carreras, cada uno iba a nuestra respectiva graduación y nos felicitábamos con una abrazo y un largo beso; soñaba que ambos forjaríamos juntos nuestro futuro, yo como artista independiente y el como el arquitecto de la ciudad; siempre soñaba que él me traía el desayuno a la cama con una sonrisa soñadora y un beso de buenos días, o a veces era yo la que le daba la sorpresa; soñaba con que me pedía matrimonio y nos casábamos y teníamos hijos, muchos hijos después de haber disfrutado de tantas cosas juntos; y por último, soñaba que terminaríamos de viejos y arrugados, el uno junto al otro mirando a nuestra gran familia.

Mi madre siempre me decía que dejara de soñar y que pisara tierra firme cuando me veía con la mirada perdida; jamás le hice caso, bien dicen que cuando uno proyecta las cosas a futuro, éstas no salen como uno quiere, y en mi caso pasó eso; me dediqué por completo a elaborar castillos de papel, en el aire, sin tener en cuenta que en algún momento el viento lo derrumbaría, o en el peor de los casos, el fuego vendría y lo destruiría todo a su paso.

Pero por mucho que soñara y me lastimara con ellos al mismo tiempo, siempre mantendría vivo mi corazón; y con este pensamiento, cerré los ojos, aunque haya sido un pésimo día, estaba segura que mañana seria uno mejor, y más aún cuando ya había optado por mantener mi decisión.

-..-

Dos meses habían pasado; Annie continuaba con sus clases en la escuela, Leah pronto seria ascendida en su trabajo siendo editora gráfica, Rosalie aún seguía atareada con sus nuevos diseños y nueva clientela y mis citas con Alec habían terminado en un pequeño romance del cual me sentía de nuevo ilusionada pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de sentirme incompleta.

Annie y Leah se tranquilizaron cuando supieron que tomaría de nuevo un nuevo tratamiento para calmar la bronquitis y desinflamar las amígdalas, con los análisis, Alec demostró que no me estaba alimentando como es debido, así que, aparte de derivarme con el especialista de vías respiratorias, también me derivó con una nutricionista; Leah no supo más de Sam, ella tomo las riendas y le echó en cara muchas cosas cuando vino a sorprenderla un jueves por la noche; lo conocí en vivo y en directo cuando con Annie llegábamos de ver una película en el centro comercial, nos saludamos escuetamente y tuve que subir a Annie a la habitación más lejana para evitar cualquier tipo de gritos; Sam al darse cuenta de todos los errores que cometió no volvió a aparecer, y tampoco dijo o insinuó si lo haría o regresaría por ella, Leah muy desilusionada, hizo lo mismo que yo y pasó la página, dándose una oportunidad con Jacob; aunque aún seguían en plan de citas, Leah tenía mucho miedo de abrirse a una nueva persona, pero más admiraba el valor y la paciencia de Jake, que hacía todo lo posible para que Leah confiara en él.

Las cosas con Rosalie se enfriaron por un momento, casi no hablábamos ni tampoco nos visitábamos, Annie reclamaba una y otra vez por su tía favorita, pero al no obtener respuesta dejó de preguntar por ella; Leah me decía una y otra vez que Rosalie estaba mal por lo sucedido, y que tratara de hablar con ella porque al final no era culpable y solo era una ficha más del gran juego de Alice; al final la visité en la boutique, sorprendiéndola y pidiéndole disculpas por alejarme de ella, ella sollozando me abrazó y me dijo que me extrañó como yo a ella, le hice prometer que me contaría todo a partir de ese día, incluso si tenía más que contarme sobre mi hermano.

Emmett fue otro cuento, porque primero no quise hablar con él, Annie asustada por la relación que teníamos, preguntó si él había hecho algo malo, lo único que pude responder frente a él es que fuera cuidadoso con sus relaciones.

- _¡me puedes decir que te pasa! - estalló un día que Annie no estaba con nosotros, Leah, se la había llevado a un parque por petición de mi hermano - no me hablas y eso me frustra, no sé porque - lo miré mal mientras revisaba la tarea de Annie_

- _me enteré del desplante que le hiciste a la madre del que iba a ser tu hijo - él me miró lívido y sin aliento_

- _te enteraste - susurró - ¿te lo dijo? - _

- _¿no deberías habérmelo dicho tú? - pregunté ofendida - ¿tan poca confianza me tienes? - volví a preguntar_

- _lo supe cuando ella hizo la prueba de ADN... - interrumpí lo que iba a decir_

- _¿tan zorra la creíste en ese entonces para alegar que tú no eras el padre? - pregunté enfurecida - al parecer Alice te dio lo que ella no pudo darte ¿cierto? - él cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza_

- _¡fue un maldito error! - levantó la voz_

- _que lo pagaste muy caro y creo que eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar - _

- _¿y que hizo ella? - preguntó enfurecido - lo mató, lo mató sin preguntarme - _

- _¿eres estúpido o qué? - grité - ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? sin padre y sin apoyo, ¿cómo iba a tenerlo? si tú te hubieras pronunciado no habría pasado, su madre no la habría obligado a ir a Nueva Jersey para hacerse el procedimiento - añadí con enojo - ¡piensa antes de hablar! -_

- _soy un imbécil lo sé, lo estoy pagando, no me lo tienes que recordar - añadió bajando la vista a su escritorio _

Rosalie me confesó que mi hermano la llamaba todos los días desde hace mucho tiempo, intentaba compensar el daño que había hecho, pero ella no cedía, porque oírlo le hacía recordar que su estómago estaba plano y no tenía entre sus brazos al fruto de aquel amor. Por eso es que tantas veces habían discutido porque Emmett perdía la paciencia y por eso la atacaba.

No supe de Edward, más que de sus flores diarias, al día siguiente de haber decidido que continuaría viéndome con Alec, volvió a llegar sus flores, esta vez tulipanes; lloré amargamente, los tulipanes era de color morado, mis favoritos; le pedí a Leah que, con todo el dolor de mi corazón se deshiciera de ellos, no supe a donde los llevó, pero me miró raro preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba segura de mi pedido. Todos los días era lo mismo, solo tulipanes llegaban cada día, de diferente color, Leah sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no leía ninguna de sus tarjetas y me prohibía pensar en él, y por más de que lo viera en el estudio de arte, mi trato con él siempre fue de cortesía entre jefe y subalterno y eso al parecer lo enfurecía; muy aparte que cuando entraba al estudio no lo miraba directamente, siempre desviaba la vista, y el entendió que ya no quería saber de él; pero aun así no se rindió y hasta el día de hoy, sus flores continúan llegando a mi casa, sin saber a donde las lleva Leah cuando aparecen en la puerta.

- ¿en qué piensas princesa? - preguntó Alec a mi lado, estábamos sentados debajo de un gran árbol de roble, fuera de la ciudad, Annie se había quedado con sus tías, Rosalie le había pedido a Leah que realizara las fotografías para su siguiente catálogo de novias, y Annie estaba encantada en visitar la tienda de Rosalie

- estaba pensando en cómo el tiempo pasa muy rápido y las cosas han cambiado bastante - él sonrió, acunó mi mejilla y me dio un sonoro beso que hizo que mi piel se estremeciera

- ya llevamos un mes y cinco días - añadió asintiendo, yo reí

- lo tienes muy bien contado - me guiñó un ojo y se acercó para depositar un beso en mis labios

Bien sabía que sus besos eran muy diferentes a los que recibí anteriormente, los besos con Edward eran caóticos e intensos, Los besos con Alec eran tiernos, pero solo a eso llegaban; me entristecía en sobremanera por la forma en la que correspondía a sus caricias; no podía sentir lo que quería sentir; Leah me decía que no podía obligarme a quererlo, ella se molestó cuando se enteró que daría una oportunidad a Alec y no a Edward, solo negó con la cabeza y se fue con Annie al parque. Ese momento me quedé sola pensando en si haría lo correcto al aceptar a Alec formar parte de mi vida; pensando en Annie y mi futuro me repetía una y otra vez que Alec era el indicado, pero las flores que aparecían cada día eran el constante recordatorio de mi corazón a mi razón.

- te quedaste pensando de nuevo - salí de mis pensamientos y sonreí

- gracias - susurré descansando mi rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza, envolvió sus brazos y también me apretó muy fuerte

- ¿porque me das las gracias? - preguntó, noté que una sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro

- por entenderme - respondí, él soltó una risita y depositó un beso en mis cabellos

Alec sabia un poco de mi historia con su amigo, le conté detalles escuetos acerca de lo que había pasado, pero jamás le confirme si todavía seguía pensando en él; aunque sonara cruel dentro de mi mente, tenía que admitirlo, había hecho el intento de dejar de pensar en él pero no lo había logrado; Alec fingía no darse cuenta, y eso me hacía sentir más culpable; había dejado de hablarse con Edward, Edward tampoco se llevaba bien que digamos con Alec; por eso es que el trataba de evitar esos temas, y también me hacía sentir muy especial, más cuando sabía que por Edward llegué a sufrir mucho.

- ¿vamos por unos helados te parece? - preguntó levantándose de su sitio, yo asentí y me ayudo a pararme, recogimos nuestras cosas, él la pequeña mochila que habíamos traído con nuestro fiambre; pasó su brazo por mi espalda dejando su mano depositar en mi escasa cintura, mientras que yo con las dos manos llevaba el resto de nuestras cosas y una pequeña manta que trajimos para acomodarnos en el suelo - ¿de qué quieres? - preguntó de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos

- si hay de chocolate y menta lo quiero - añadí con una sonrisa, él también rio y mi mejilla sonó por su beso, empezó a correr jalándome a su paso, corrí también para darle alcance; y casi al llegar a la pequeña feria que se desataba en el campo, miré con sorpresa que Alice se dirigía hacia mí; quedando plantada en mi sitio, Alec, con una mirada confundida, me preguntó que pasaba, yo sin respuesta solo observaba que Alice se acercaba con su novio, que al parecer le dijo algo porque ella se puso nerviosa y ansiosa; queriendo escapar, jalé a Alec y nos desviamos del camino, pero ellos fueron mucho más rápidos y nos interceptaron

- ¡Bella! - llamó Alice, su novio quedó detrás de ella, me detuve lo más alejada que pude y volteé para verla, Alec comprendió mi actitud

- ahora no Alice, no de nuevo - respondí, volviendo a mi sitio, escuché un sollozo mientras deprisa me alejaba

- deberías escucharla - me detuve en seco cuando supe que ya estábamos lejos y lo miré mal

- no me pidas eso - fruncí mi ceño y él levantó ambas manos - después de todo lo que te conté ¿me pides que hable con ella? - pregunté enojada - por favor no me hagas perder la paciencia - desvié la vista, hice que cogiera las cosas a la fuerza y empecé a caminar

- ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó siguiendo mis pasos, me detuve de nuevo y lo miré con el ceño fruncido

- iré al baño de aquella cabaña - giré en mi sitio y emprendí de nuevo mi marcha - si quieres espérame en donde estábamos - por encima del hombro lo vi levantar los ojos al cielo murmurando algo, negó con la cabeza y se marchó, yo seguí mi marcha y entre a la cabaña, la cual era una tienda de antigüedades típicas de una feria, sonreí a la fuerza a la dependienta y entre al servicio que había ahí; justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta para sentarme encima de la tapa y liberar mi enojo, sentí que alguien más jaló la puerta a la fuerza, iba a protestar pero quedé muda cuando vi de quien se trataba, cerró la puerta tras de sí con pestillo y me acorraló pro completo

- no vas a poder escapar de mi - susurró cogiéndome de la cintura, acercándome por completo a él - ya no más Bella, no más - atacó mis labios con rudeza, haciendo que me desestabilizara, cogiéndome por sorpresa; un suspiro salió de mis labios, y supe que le encantó porque delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para profundizarlo y yo lo permití; una de sus manos subían y bajaban de mi espalda baja a mis hombros y viceversa, y la otra trataba de subir la blusa que llevaba puesta para sentir mi piel, y cuando lo hizo, siseé por el contacto, me estremecí y me pegué más a él recordando las veces que me entregué a él, saboreando ese sabor inigualable de sus labios, aspirando el aroma que me encantaba cuando estaba junto a él; poco a poco el subió mi blusa y yo deje que empezara a juguetear con el top que tenía puesto, me estremecí por el contacto; pero de pronto tocaron la puerta, haciéndome volver a la realidad tuve que controlar mi respiración y mantenerla en silencio mordiendo mi labio inferior, un gruñido por parte de Edward salió de su garganta mirándome con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, quiso volver a besarme pero lo detuve esquivando mi rostro

- ya salgo - levanté la voz un par de octavas, aun con Edward pegado a mi cuerpo sintiendo la tensión del ambiente, dejó de tocar la puerta y se alejó varios pasos - por favor Edward lárgate - susurré, nerviosa aun con el rostro volteado - lárgate, he venido con Alec, por favor, lárgate, no quiero ningún problema -

- no hasta que me escuches - susurró él, girándome el rostro a la fuerza para de nuevo besarme, me resistí y él se rindió

- de manera implícita acordamos seguir adelante cada uno por su lado – susurré empujándolo, él enarcó una ceja y se acomodó la camisa

- dijiste de manera implícita, por parte tuya – respondió también susurrando acercándose de nuevo a mi rostro; volvieron a tocar la puerta y el no hizo caso – yo te dije hasta luego y también te dije que haría lo que fuera para regresar a ti, y eso también te implica – sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos, volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez no le di importancia, él bajaba y subía su mirada de mis labios a mis ojos y viceversa, al mismo tiempo se lamia los labios de manera inconsciente y lo hacía ver sexy – tienes que escucharme Lía – susurró en mi oído dándole un pequeño mordisco, cerré los ojos por el placer tratando de no gemir en alto; hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil, y mi cuerpo se estremeciera de deseo; pero de nuevo volvieron a tocar la puerta

- te escucharé pero no aquí, lárgate ahora - él me miró un segundo más, se apartó y terminó de acomodarse su cabello y salió rápido, no sé qué dijo afuera debido a que escuché un jadeo, y se fue; me preparé para salir acomodándome toda mi ropa, pero sin poder disminuir la vergüenza que mi rostro mostraba, abrí la puerta y observé a varias señoras mirarme con desaprobación, una que otra tapaba los ojos de sus hijas; rodé los ojos mentalmente; caminé lentamente y pude salir de la cabaña con la vista en el piso, pero al salir me encontré a un Alec mirándome de manera inquisidora

* * *

_**Hola chicas**_

_**Como ven, Edward no le dejará el camino libre, esta situación tormentosa de Bella esta a punto de dar frutos, veremos como va todo esto, y los siguientes capítulos serán mucho mas interesantes.**_

_**Gracias a todas mis lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y reviews, y por agregarme a favoritos; hace que pueda continuar escribiendo y al fin llegar al capitulo final de esta historia.**_

_**Gracias también a todas las que pasan a leer mi otro fic, "El chico de la clase de Arte", estoy mas animada.**_

_**Recordar que los días de actualización de esta historia son los martes y sábados, hoy por una excepción actualicé con previo aviso.**_

_**un beso a todas, nos leemos el sabado.**_

_**Amyel**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia completamente de mi imaginación; los lugares y todo lo que se menciona son reales._**

* * *

_"Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que para curar mis heridas necesitaba tener el valor de enfrentarlas"_

_Paulo Coelho_

_Novelista, dramaturgo y letrista brasileño_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

- Está bien señor Whitman, espero que realmente cumpla con su palabra - oí un golpe seco en la puerta, dejé de oír al que estaba al otro lado de la línea y observé desfilar a Leah Rosalie con Annie, Rosalie estaba furiosa, y Leah aguantaba su risa, Annie también estaba roja por aguantar tanto; al otro lado de la línea me llamaron, captando mi atención, lo poco que escuché me pareció poco convincente - no señor, por ahora no, pero realmente procure que me envíen ese material adhesivo y la lámpara de luz ultravioleta junto a los colorantes naturales, estaré esperando - y con un despido colgué rápidamente el teléfono, estaba en el estudio, todavía con restos de pintura en las manos; les dije que podríamos ir a comer sushi en cuanto saliera de mi trabajo, y ellas dijeron que pasarían por mí - ¿qué pasó? - pregunté interesada, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo, como el estudio era muy grande y aparentemente vacío, excepto que tenía grandes estantes repletos de pinturas y materiales para restauración, un eco de carcajadas se extendió por toda la habitación, las miré con el rostro fruncido porque Rosalie se había tirado en uno del conjunto de sillones que tenía muy próximo a la ventana que daba al gran lago - ¿y tú de que te ríes? - pregunté a Annie que sostenía su pequeño estómago, y la falta de aire estaba dejándose ver al observar su rostro rojo y su respiración errática

- tía Leah me dijo que tía Rose no pudo aguantarse y se orinó en sus pantaletas - y volvió a reírse, no pude más y yo también empecé a reír, escuché un bufido molesto y un casi grito ahogado por la bulla

- Annie, ve a jugar con las cosas de tu hermana - dijo de pronto Leah calmándose a su paso, ella asintió también respirando hondo y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación

- ¿qué paso? - pregunté de nuevo con risas amortiguadas - ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Annie? - mi morena amiga negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa

- Rosalie se acaba de enterar que su hermano es novio de Alice - ella volvió a reír pero yo solo abrí más mis ojos por el asombro, miré a Rosalie y ella todavía se encontraba enfurruñada en el sillón, me acerqué a ella, mientras cogía mi trapo húmedo para limpiarme las manos, me senté frente a frente y la miré

- ¿es eso cierto? - ella asintió e hizo una mueca - ¿cómo te enteraste? - ella suspiró y votó su cabeza hacia atrás

- sabía que Jasper había regresado a la ciudad, me visitó un par de veces este tiempo, y todo lo que me decía cuando lo veía o me llamaba era que quería volver a presentarme a una persona y que era muy especial para él - me miró como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo y prácticamente contorsionó el cojín que tenía a su lado - hoy estábamos en el centro comercial y lo vi, lo vi, se lo presenté a las chicas y apareció Alice, quise, de verdad, arrancarle los cabellos pero al darme cuenta que Jasper levantaba los brazos para recibir a la estúpida esa, me di cuenta de a quien se refería -

- o sea que conocí a tu hermano sin saberlo - susurré

- ¿se vieron? - preguntó, yo asentí - ¡tonta! si conocías a mi hermano debiste decírmelo - refutó

- ¡tranquila! - levanté la voz - en realidad conocí a tu hermano solo una vez más las otras dos que lo vi, no recordaba cómo era - Leah ya estaba a nuestro lado evitando reírse, pero ella no conseguía disimular

- ¡deja de reírte! - gritó Rosalie, Leah se encogió en su sitio y asintió obediente, solté una risita

- ¿y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó la morena una vez calmada

- ¿tú crees que voy a dejar que se adueñe de mi hermano? - preguntó molesta

- no sabía que tu hermano era un objeto - susurró Leah a mi lado dándome un codazo, Rosalie la miró mal

- voy a evitar a toda costa que ellos estén juntos - susurró caminando como león enjaulado, Leah me miró con temor y yo hice un mohín

- ¿no te das cuenta que si haces lo que dices, te estarías convirtiendo en una perra igual que Alice? - Rosalie paró súbitamente y nos miró a ambas, analizando lo que le dijo Leah, rendida se sentó en el sillón y frotó su rostro con impaciencia

- no me gusta verlo con ella, preferiría verlo con una prostituta - fruncí mi ceño rápido advirtiéndole que no estábamos solas, levanté mi vista y vi a Annie subida en una silla con una lupa en mano, perdida en otro mundo

- no digas eso - susurró Leah, yo bufé - ¡claro! - añadió levantándose de su sitio y acercándose a Rosalie - ¿que tal y la prostituta resulta ser hombre? - no pude evitar reír por la ocurrencia de Leah, Rosalie también rio y se distendió el ambiente

- voy a demostrarle a esa estúpida que no soy como ella - tanto Leah como yo asentimos ante lo que dijo, Rosalie calmó sus nervios y me ayudaron a alistar mis cosas y dejar todo ordenado; nos dimos cuenta que la hora del sushi pasó y optamos por una pizza, ante esto Annie se emocionó

Después de aquel paseo que tuve con Alec y con Edward de añadidura, no volví a saber de ninguno de los dos, en especial de Alec; ese día aquella mirada inquisidora me tenía de los nervios, estuvo callado todo el tiempo caminando a mi lado, ya con la mochila puesta sobre su hombro, me dio mi abrigo de mala gana y una pequeña bolsa en la cual aun había comida; a lo lejos divisé a Edward y no sabía si Alec también lo había visto, moría por ganas de preguntar pero eso sería venderme, y no lo podía hacer en ese momento

- vi a Edward caminar por aquí - dijo de pronto deteniéndose delante del gran estacionamiento improvisado de la feria - ¿lo viste? - preguntó con una ceja enarcada, respiré hondo y recé para que mi actuación fuera digna de un Oscar

- no lo vi - respondí frunciendo mi ceño - no sabía que estaría por aquí - vi sus ojos, estaban endurecidos y sus fosas nasales dilatadas, su pecho subía y bajaba, y algo dentro de mi mente decía que siguiera mintiendo

- no me veas la cara de estúpido Isabella - abrí los ojos como platos ante lo que dijo, se acercó a mí y me acorraló entre el carro y su cuerpo, haciendo que me tirara para atrás, temiendo resbalar en el capó del auto - ¿quedaste con él para verse aquí? - negué frenéticamente asustada por el cambio radical que dio, tragué en seco

- de verdad no sabía que estaría aquí, vimos a su hermana y su cuñado, yo no sé... - susurré temerosa, Alec suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos, se apartó de mí y movió la cabeza

- lo siento - dijo de pronto - perdóname - añadió abriendo los ojos y mostrándome otra persona diferente - tengo miedo de perderte - asentí comprendiendo lo que pasaba, pero aun con miedo por sus cambios repentinos de humor

Conté a Leah y a Rosalie lo que había pasado en la feria, ambas rieron, me sentí molesta y de pronto una de ellas dijo

- a ti solo te pueden tocar desequilibrados mentales - volvieron a reír con demasiada fuerza, entendía por que lo decían, primero por Edward y su maldita depresión, Alec al parecer tenía un trastorno bipolar, análisis de Leah, y los anteriores muchachos con los que estuve tenían cierta fijación por los videojuegos, me tocó vivir con uno de ellos un episodio de ansiedad, y el otro un episodio de posesividad

- no puede estar pasándome esto - susurré acurrucada en mi sofá

Por lo tanto Alec no volvió a verme ni a buscarme, aunque solo había llamadas rápidas y mensajes de texto que me animaban un poco y me hacían pensar que todo estaba olvidado, aunque tenía que admitir que me sentía tranquila porque aquel chico que vi cuando me reclamó era muy diferente al doctor que conocí cuando atendió a Annie; incluso tenía miedo de que Annie se diera cuenta que algo había mal en su doctor.

Salimos todas del estudio abrigadas hasta el cuello por la temporada de invierno, estaban pronosticando nieve y siempre teníamos que ir prevenidas a donde vayamos, Annie se colgó de la mano de sus dos tías mientras que yo subía a la camioneta el resto de mis herramientas, cuando de pronto escuché una bocina detrás de mí, giré y observé que el carro tenia las luces encendidas dejándome cegada por un momento, pero luego reconocí el auto y suspiré, era Alec.

- ¿cómo está la mujer más bella del planeta? - preguntó acercándose a mí, acunó con sus manos mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, no pude evitar derretirme ante su halago y ternura

- estoy bien - respondí, fruncí mi ceño y lo observé, tenía ojeras y bolsas debajo de los ojos, su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y olía muy fuerte a hospital - ¿tu estas bien? - él asintió abrazándome, preocupada devolví el abrazo y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho

- horas extras de trabajo, pero ya salí - él asintió y volvió a dejar un beso el cual correspondí, detrás de mí escuché un chillido y pasos corriendo, se lanzó a los brazos de Alec y él la recibió con gusto

- mi querida princesita - susurró enterrando su rostro en los cabellos de Annie

- ¿esta ebrio? - susurró detrás de mí Rosalie, la miré con el ceñí fruncido y ella levantó sus manos, negué con la cabeza - parece raro - añadió, yo también noté que algo raro tenia, no era él, sino era otra persona la que veía mis ojos

- ¿a dónde irán? - preguntó con mi hermana en sus brazos, Annie empezó a jugar con su cabello soltando risitas al mismo tiempo

- hoy toca noche de chicas - anunció Leah de pronto acercándose a Alec y quitándole de los brazos a Annie, volvió a su sitio - lo siento galán pero no podemos darte a tu Bells esta noche - guiñó un ojo y él rio

- no hay problema entonces - dijo con un ademan en la mano quitándole hierro al asunto - iré a descansar - Rosalie, Leah y Annie se despidieron de él y yo lo acompañe hasta la puerta del piloto

- ¿Alec estas bien? - pregunté levantando mi rostro y mis manos al mismo tiempo para acariciar las bolsas debajo de los ojos

- estoy bien, tranquila - su sonrisa no era como las anteriores, llenas de carisma que te transmitían también las ganas de sonreír, ésta era otra, estaba llena de tristeza - tuve una jornada muy larga, pero quería hablar contigo porque tengo un congreso en Arkansas y soy expositor - él sonrió con orgullo por más que estuviera cansado

- felicidades - susurré abrazándolo para felicitarlo, él también me abrazó con fuerza, y en ese momento recordé porque le había dado una oportunidad, Alec con sus abrazos y sus palabras de aliento me hacía sentir de alguna manera un poco diferente, deseada y querida - ¿cuándo te iras? - pregunté

- mañana temprano por la mañana - asentí con la mirada perdida - será una semana Bells, te voy a extrañar - sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas apunto de derramar, me causo ternura y conmoción que me haya dicho esto con voz trémula y los ojos acuosos, acuné su rostro y lo besé

- yo también te extrañaré Alec - susurré - pero solo será una semana y el tiempo pasará muy rápido - el asintió; me acercó a él y profundizamos el beso, cogiéndome de la cintura y sintiendo de pronto la tensión que se formaba en él, me sentí incomoda de pronto, traté de separarme de él y entendió lo que quería hacer, terminamos el beso con respiraciones erráticas; depositó un beso en mi frente y subió a su auto, partiendo a toda velocidad, volví en mí y caminé hacia mi camioneta, subí y todas estaban calladas

- ¿y bien? - preguntó Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto, Leah y Annie estaban expectantes

- se va de viaje por una semana - añadí, encendiendo la camioneta, no dijeron algo, se quedaron muy calladas, y así nos fuimos a la pizzería a la que acostumbrábamos ir

- ¿qué vamos a pedir? - preguntó Annie dando palmaditas con sus manos una vez acomodadas en el local, sonreí a medias, tenía pocas ganas de estar aqui

- podemos pedir la cuatro estaciones - opinó Leah, yo asentí porque esa pizza era grande y con todos los ingredientes en cada lado - ¿todas estamos de acuerdo? - preguntó Rosalie, asentimos al mismo tiempo

- buenas noches - dijo de pronto una voz a mi lado, todas levantamos la vista y vimos que era Edward, saludamos al unísono, de inmediato a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro y aquel beso cargado de deseo, desvié la vista nerviosa - veo que ya están ocupadas - Leah sonrió y se levantó de la mesa para hacer nuestro pedido, dándome un guiño a su paso

- así es - respondió Annie con el rostro contraído - vamos a pedir una pizza grande solo para nosotras - Edward sonrió por la cara de la pequeña

- ¿entonces podría ser mucho pedirles que aceptaran a un joven solitario que no quiere comer sus raviolis solo? – preguntó; Annie, quien estaba enojada, de pronto cambió su actitud, sus muecas cambiaron a una de curiosidad, levantando la cabeza para observar que era lo que llevaba en su plato, Leah volvió con las bebidas, Rosalie me miró expectante y Leah adivinó lo que pasaba

- ¿puede Annie? - pregunté escapando de todas las miradas, Annie me miró y luego volvió a erguir su cuello para ver de nuevo el plato de Edward

- solo si me invita uno de esas cosas raras con _pancita_ - todas reímos, Edward dejó su plato en la mesa y acercó una silla para sentarse al lado de mi hermana

- muchas gracias señorita - respondió, cogiendo la pequeña mano de Annie y dejando un sonoro beso en su dorso, no es necesario decir que Annie se ruborizó hasta la coronilla; Edward tendió su cubierto a la pequeña e hizo que pinchara uno de los raviolis

- llévatelo a la boca y mastícalo muy suave - Annie hizo lo que le dijo, y cuando masticó abrió sus ojos como platos

- ¡exploto! - gritó con la boca llena del relleno de la pasta, masticó un poco más y volvió a levantar sus manos - ¡mami explotó! - asentí emocionada al ver el rostro de Annie, vi como Edward me miraba con ternura, Leah y Rosalie al frente se daban de codazos para transmitirse algún mensaje - ¿puedo sacar otro? - preguntó

- Annie no - susurré, pero Edward no dio importancia y le tendió el plato

- todos los que quieras - Annie emocionada palmeó la mano de Edward y volvió llevarse otro a la boca, disfrutando de la _explosión de sabores_ que estaba experimentando

- ¿y qué vas a comer tú? - pregunté mirándolo

- puedo pedir otro -

- o puedes comer el que nosotras pedimos - dijo Rosalie guiñándole el ojo, Leah a su lado asintió efusivamente

Trajeron la pizza, y todos nos repartimos pedazos grandes, Annie, que estaba más interesada en su nuevo plato, no cogió un solo pedazo, disfrutaba de cada ravioli que se metía a la boca; mientras tanto todos nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera; al final abarcamos el ascenso de Leah, la boutique de Rosalie y mis avances con la restauración de los cuadros, los cuales poco a poco estaban quedando listos para la exhibición; cuando de pronto Edward llamó la atención tosiendo un poco, todas lo miramos expectante.

- ya que casualmente nos encontramos aquí - dijo de pronto son una sonrisa - quiero aprovechar para decirles a todas, en especial a ti Bella que sé todo lo que hizo mi hermana - las tres nos dimos miradas extrañas y consternadas, Edward en su sitio estaba con la vista en la mesa y el rostro enrojecido - me apena mucho decirles que Bella tuviste razón, no conocí a la verdadera Alice, no la reconozco y pido disculpas por ello - Rosalie lo miró de una manera extraña, negó lentamente con la cabeza mirando a otro sitio, Leah solo me miraba esperando a que dijera algo, y yo no podía pensar con claridad

- Edward creo que no te corresponde pedir disculpas - susurró Leah cuando no pudo soportar el silencio del grupo, me di cuenta que Annie nos miraba con curiosidad con el mentón apoyado en sus manos

- lo sé, pero me siento muy mal por todo lo que hizo mi hermana - añadió levantando la vista - es mi hermana, es mi familia, y ella ha cambiado mucho - Rosalie bufó y chasqueó su lengua

- ¿tú le crees? - preguntó molesta

- tengo que creerle - respondió Edward, haciendo añicos la servilleta de su lado

- suena a que estas obligado - respondió Leah, fruncí mi ceño a ambas, para que se quedasen calladas pero no me hicieron caso

- tienen razón, no me queda de otra, ya no sé qué pensar - susurró esta última parte mirándome con intensidad

- vámonos - dijo de pronto Annie, bajándose de la silla corriendo a mi lado - tengo sueño Bella - asentí mirando a mi hermana pequeña, todos nos levantamos y pedimos que guardaran el resto de la comida para llevar, mientras hacían eso y Leah se llevaba a Annie al baño para limpiarse las manos, Edward se acercó a mí, y pegó sus labios a mi oído

- ¿puedo llevarte? - preguntó, observé que varias personas nos veían, nerviosa asentí y me aparté de él cuando volví a sentir ese cosquilleo tan familiar, me acerqué a Rosalie quien me miró con interés

- te iras con el - afirmó, asentí aun con la palabra en la boca - dame las llaves nos vemos en la casa, pero tienes que ir detrás de nosotras - asentí rápidamente

- no me voy a desviar del camino, te lo prometo - ella asintió y salió del local, Edward también salió advirtiéndome con la mirada que no escapara, esperé por Annie y Leah y le expliqué que tenía que ir a hacer una diligencia y me iría con Edward

- ¿es el hombre del estudio? - preguntó de pronto, asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió y salió con su tía sin dirigirme una palabra, el mesero llego con los cartones llenos de comida y salí del establecimiento, antes que ellas arrancaran les di la comida y me fui al coche de Edward, él ya tenía el motor encendido y la calefacción al tope, el ambiente estaba muy cálido

- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Alice? - pregunté ni bien arrancó el auto, siguiendo a la camioneta

- le dije que todo lo que me contaste, ella lo confirmó - enarqué mis cejas con asombro - le pregunté porque lo había hecho pero no obtuve respuesta, solo me dijo que en ese momento creía que yo merecía mas, lo siento - mi pecho dolió un poco, desvié la vista y miré como pasaban todas la casas y establecimientos a toda velocidad

- no importa eso ya paso - Edward me miró de reojo con sorpresa

- no la odias - más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, yo asentí - ¿porque? tengo entendido que Rosalie la odia, Leah aun desconfía de ella, ¿porque tu no? -

- porque eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y de eso aprendí a ser más fuerte y controlar mis emociones - él asintió ante lo que dije - la podría odiar, pero sería un gasto insulso de energía, más bien le agradezco que me haya hecho mejor de lo que era antes - él sonrió con cariño

- realmente valías la pena - dijo de pronto mirándome con ternura, volvió su vista a la carretera y suspiró - siempre valiste la pena - añadió, sin darme cuenta se estacionó detrás de la camioneta delante de mi casa, automáticamente bajé del auto, aun con sus palabras rondándome la mente, Annie de pronto vino a mi lado jalándome con ambas manos - te dejo Bella, hablamos en otro momento - él también se había bajado y se aproximó un poco a la casa, pero al ver a Annie celosa y posesiva retrocedió un poco y sonrió con complicidad

- cuídate Edward - susurré, Annie seguía con fuerzas jalándome más y más, Edward volteó y se encaminó hacia su auto, pero de pronto pocos metros antes volteó

- ¿podría venir mañana a visitarlas? - preguntó, bajó la vista y guiñó un ojo - traeré helado - Annie dejó de forcejear y se adelantó un par de pasos

- ¿choco chip y menta? - preguntó interesada, Edward asintió - entonces sí, mañana a las cuatro estaré aquí, pero Bella no -

- yo me ocupo de tu hermana - dijo de pronto, volviendo a guiñar un ojo acercándose a ella, se acuclilló - yo la traeré para comer juntos el helado - ni bien terminó de decir eso, Edward beso la mejilla de Annie, él se levantó y corrió hacia su auto despidiéndose a su paso, Annie corrió detrás de mí, abrazó mis piernas y escondió su rostro - nos vemos mañana - arrancando su auto, salió de la entrada y se perdió en la oscuridad

- veo que también alguien cayó ante su encanto del joven Cullen - dijo de pronto Leah riéndose con Rosalie, entramos a la casa, Rosalie me dio un codazo y me hizo un ademán con su cara para que vea a Annie, y lo hice, ella se sostenía con una mano la mejilla donde había sido besada, aun con el rostro arrebolado, subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en la cara

- se quedó enamorada de Edward - susurró Leah riéndose y entrando a la sala, abriendo las cajas de comida que trajimos - ¡ay los genes Swan! - añadió, mordiendo luego un pedazo de pizza

- siempre haciendo que se enamoren de una persona - Rosalie y Leah terminaron sentadas en los sillones cogiéndose su estómago ante la risa - pero yo sé - dijo de pronto Rosalie sosegándose - que a Annie le ira mejor que a Bella - entrecerré los ojos y cogí la almohada más cercana para darles en la cara, y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas

Después que Rosalie se fuera y Leah se metiera a su habitación, fui a la habitación de Annie, pensando que estaba dormida, entré de puntillas, pero ella rápidamente levantó su cabeza, bajé mis hombros relajando mi cuerpo y me acerqué a ella

- a ti te gusta aquel señor ¿no? - dijo de pronto, cogiéndome por sorpresa, ella me miraba expectante y a la espera de una respuesta verdadera, la miré un momento más, pero ella acercó su mano a mi cara y dio un par de palmaditas - despierta Bella - fruncí mi ceño y cogí su mano para morderla, ella gritó soltando risas - ya no te diré mamá - dijo de pronto

- ¿porque? - pregunté asustada

- al parecer eso te atonta - abrí mi boca y mis ojos, divertida ante lo que dijo, empecé a hacerle cosquillas y ella a chillar por la risa - no, no, no - gritaba una y otra vez - solo quiero que me respondas - añadió aun con risas, paré antes que hubiera algún accidente y jadeantes nos tendimos en la cama

- si me gusta - respondí acariciando su mejilla - tuve una historia con él, hace mucho tiempo fue mi novio, en ese entonces era mi príncipe - ella jadeo con una sonrisa

- ¿tenía caballo y duendes? - preguntó, yo reí por sus ocurrencias

- en ese tiempo si - respondí, ella rio

- me gusta mucho - dijo de pronto dejándome sorprendida

- ¿solo por los duendes? - ella negó con la cabeza y me abrazó con suavidad

- he visto en el colegio que algunos padres van a recoger a mis compañeros - cerró los ojos y aspiró mi aroma - el señor de la pizza te mira como el papá de Jacky mira a su mamá - añadió empezando a arrastrar sus palabras, acaricié su cabello y deposité un beso en su frente

- ¿y cómo mira el papa de Jacky a su mamá? - pregunté, ella abrió un ojito enrojecido y sonrió

- como tonto - respondió riendo, volvió a cerrar su ojos y suspiró, acompasó su respiración y me dio a entender que ya se había sumergido con Morfeo, suspiré y mire al techo, miles de estrellas fluorescentes brillaban en la habitación de Annie, ella para su edad era madura, había logrado madurar cuando Emmett y yo le dijimos sobre nuestros padres, ella en su inocencia dijo que se iba a comportar bien y no daría problemas, Rosalie ayudo con su aprendizaje en la lectura y Emmett trataba de hacer que jugara con los niños de su edad, pero no quería; más le gustaba que su tía viniera a leerle algún libro que tenía en mi estante, nos rendimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que ingresó a la primera al colegio y que su nivel era alto.

Leah también se dio cuenta cuando llegó, y la entretuvo con juegos para niños, incluso la llevaba con continuidad al parque y los juegos mecánicos que había en el centro comercial; hubo ligeros cambios, pero cuando ella regresaba a la casa y terminábamos hablando de un tema, ella siempre quería opinar y cuando lo hacía a todos nos dejaba con la boca abierta.

Suspiré y la miré dormitar, Annie, muy aparte de Emmett, era la personita más importante en mi vida, con ella aprendí lo que es responsabilidad y prácticamente fui madre antes de tiempo, solo me faltó concebir y eso era todo; aprendí a desvelarme y ser mucho más paciente que antes; acaricie su mejilla y sus cabellos, sinceramente no sabría que hacer si ella me faltara, es mi hermana, es mi hija; con pesar me separé de ella y me levanté de la cama con cuidado, ella se acomodó mas en la almohada y sus rizos se expandieron, sonrió cuando deposité un beso en su frente.

Salí de la habitación de puntillas, apagando las luces que aún estaban encendidas y por último la del pasillo, corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta; suspiré cansada, había sido un día largo; primero por los equipos que tenían que llegar para continuar con la restauración de esos cuadros y segundo la pequeña charla que tuvimos con Edward; volví a suspirar, sé que había dicho que empezaría de nuevo pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando sus flores hablaban por él y como hoy, cuando nos vimos, sus ojos me pedían perdón de mil maneras?, cerré los ojos y me tiré en la cama, recordé su sonrisa y aquellos ojos que siempre me mantenían idiotizada, fuera de gravedad.

Sabía muy en el fondo que había hecho mal en aceptar a Alec, sabía muy bien que también tenía que pagar la consecuencia de ello, pero tenía miedo, tengo miedo de que Edward entre de nuevo a mi vida y como lo hizo antes, se vaya dejándome destruida y a la deriva; me abracé muy fuerte y una lagrima solitaria recorrió mi mejilla perdiéndose en mi cuello y mi cabello; Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible para regresar a mí, como él lo dijo, estaba poniendo su esfuerzo para que pueda llegar a resultar, pero sabía también que si yo me hacía de rogar, él se cansaría y le diría adiós para siempre; mi celular de pronto sonó y el característico sonido del mensaje de texto hizo que solo lo cogiera y lo llevara a mi rostro, lo abrí

_"Bella, sé que desaparecí, y que hoy hablamos como si nada hubiera pasado, perdóname; de nuevo sentí aquella sensación de vacío al no saber de ti en todo este tiempo; tengo que admitir que te seguí a donde quiera que ibas para mantenerme cerca de ti y saber que todavía puedo luchar por nosotros; quiero hacerlo Bells, tienes que saber que soy consciente del daño que te hice, sé que tengo que tirar esos muros que construiste a tu alrededor y por encima de eso, luchar con Alec para recuperarte; lo haré, no son palabras sin fundamento, no son palabras vacías, lo haré cielo, lo haré"_

_-Edward_

Y aquí estaba el detalle, y aunque sonara tan cliché, mi corazón me decía una cosa y la consciencia otra.

Pero muy en el fondo sabía que yo también tendría que luchar por ello, solo que aún no sabía cómo lo haría.

* * *

_Hola chicas, perdón por la demora pero ya tenemos este capitulo... como ven, Bella no se puede resistir._

_Gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas, ya nos falta solo unos cinco o seis capítulos mas, y la historia acaba._

_Gracias por sus reviews, y como dejé en el grupo de facebook de FFAD y Universidad Fanfiction, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, y aquí les dejo el argumento:_

**TITULO: SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN**

**ARGUMENTO:**

**Isabella Swan es una joven veterinaria entregada a su carrera, su pasión por los animales la vuelve cariñosa y al mismo tiempo salvaje; pero con los hombres es completamente diferente; después de cinco relaciones tormentosas y de total fracaso, decidió que los perros son la mejor compañía que una mujer puede tener. Su hermana le advierte siempre que se morderá la lengua algún día; mientras, Isabella siempre responde que si los hombres ladrasen ya habría adoptado a varios de ellos.**  
**¿Qué pasará cuando llegue Edward a reclamarle el perro que Isabella salvó? ¿Podrá al fin morderse la lengua como dice su hermana, o esperará a que Edward termine ladrando?**

_... bueno esperaré a que lluevan las ideas y pronto sabrán de esta historia._

_Un beso a todas, Amyel_


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia, los lugares que se menciona son reales._

* * *

_"Del mismo modo que no tenemos derecho a consumir riqueza sin producirla, tampoco lo tenemos a consumir felicidad sin producirla"_

_George Bernard Shaw_

_(1856 - 1950)_

_Escritor Irlandés_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

* * *

Era el primer día que Alec estaría fuera de la ciudad, el primer día en el que con temor había aceptado la visita de Edward, el primer día en el que Annie entablaría una relación con mi antiguo amor.

- ¿llevarás la camioneta? - preguntó Leah a mi lado, sacudí la cabeza

- la prestaré a uno de los empleados de Rosalie porque necesitan trasladar algunas cosas - Leah asintió; se movió detrás de mí y cogiendo una manzana se despidió de mí y de Annie con un beso

- ¿mami vas a comer? - preguntó Annie sentada frente a mí, mirando el pequeño muffin que tenía en frente, la miré y luego miré mi plato, no había probado un solo bocado

- ¿quieres? - pregunté acercándolo a su pequeña mano, ella asintió frenéticamente y sonrió emocionada

- ¿estás bien Bells? - preguntó en un susurro después de darle la primera mordida, dejó de comer y me miró triste - no comiste un cereal y tampoco el jugo que te serví - hice un mohín y tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, la miré y con toda la ternura que ella tenía al preguntarme quise llorar y que me abrazara muy fuerte

- estoy bien - respondí, tomé el jugo en sorbos y logré acabarlo a la fuerza, Annie me sonrió y volvió su atención a su muffin de plátano, miré la hora de la pared y me levanté llevando con rapidez el plato de cereales intacto y el vaso vacío al lavabo

- es hora de irnos corazón - anuncié, escuché que la silla chilló cuando lo arrastró, volteé en mi sitio y miré como cogía su pequeña mochila de ovejita y trataba de colgarla en un hombro, sonreí y aunque sin fuerzas, una carcajada escapó de mi - te ayudo con la mochila nena - ella sonrió y vi sus dientes faltantes, me acerqué a ella, cogí su mano mientras en la otra llevé su mochila, salimos de la casa y vimos a un muchacho acercándose a nosotras, Annie, como siempre, se escondió detrás de mis piernas y miró de reojo

- ¿usted es la señorita Isabella Swan? - preguntó, asentí y él de inmediato sonrió - he venido a recoger la camioneta -

- ¡ah! - suspiré buscando en el bolsillo de mi abrigo las llaves - ¿tú eres Seth? - preguntó con una sonrisa, él sonrió y asintió, irradiaba felicidad - ten, tienes que cuidarlo como si fuera tu hijo - él enarcó una ceja y sonrió mirándome como si estuviera loca

- ¿claro? - más que una respuesta fue una pregunta, desactivó la alarma, se subió al carro y se perdió a lo lejos

- ¿porque se está llevando el auto? - preguntó Annie tirando de mi mano - ¿no iremos hoy a la escuela? - la miré y sus ojos color avellana me miraban con curiosidad, sonreí

- hoy iremos en taxi cariño, tía Rosalie necesita del auto para trasladarse - ella asintió, empezamos a caminar al menos hasta el cruce al finalizar la calle; movía su pequeña mano con gracia y hacia que sus risas se oyeran en toda la urbanización, fuimos saludando a los vecinos que aparecían por ahí - ¿mami, hoy vendrá el señor de la pizza? - preguntó de pronto tomándome desprevenida, no la miré y seguí balanceando su mano para continuar con el juego

- se llama Edward corazón - aclaré dándole una sonrisa, ella asintió - y si, supongo que hoy vendrá con lo que prometió - ella dio saltitos y soltó un chillido de alegría

- ¡bien, porque necesito una dosis de helado! - añadió, soltó mi mano y danzó delante de mi

- ¡hey, cualquiera diría que no te doy helado! - volteó en su sitio sin dejar de saltar y sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados - ¡ya verás! - ella chilló y empezó a correr, yo acomodé mi bolso pequeño en el hombro y el bolso más grande lo crucé para que pueda correr, y lo hice, perseguí a Annie por varias calles, y cada cierto tiempo ella se dejaba coger para hacerle cosquillas - ya llegamos a la esquina Annie, ya no corras - ella sonrió pero no se detuvo, mi corazón se fue de mi pecho cuando vi que un carro venía a toda velocidad y ella estaba dispuesta a cruzar la pista - ¡ANNIE NO! - grité, pero de pronto vi una manos cargarla, haciendo que suspirara de alivio, lívida, corrí los pocos metros que me separaban de ella y observé el rostro de la persona, y me di con la sorpresa de ver a Edward

- iba camino a mi trabajo hasta que vi a esta pequeña damisela en peligro - dijo de pronto - cálmate Bells - añadió bajando la voz, Annie rio despreocupadamente, Edward depositó un beso en la mejilla de Annie, quien escondió su rostro en el hombro de Edward, y a mí me frotó el brazo para recuperar la respiración, hasta que pude lograrlo y me acerqué a Annie furiosa

- ¡porque no haces caso cuando se te dice que te detengas! - grité asustada y molesta, Annie me miró con sorpresa y temor - casi te atropella el carro, si no fuera por Edward, tú... - no termine la frase porque vi los ojos llorosos de mi pequeña hermana, en un arrebato la cogí, quitándola de sus brazos y la abracé con fuerza - por favor a la siguiente hazme caso - añadí, Annie asintió y la dejé en el piso después de besarla en la frente - gracias Edward - y casi con fervor lo miré a los ojos, él sonreía tímidamente, solo asintió

- por fortuna solo fue un susto, tranquila - suspiré, recuperando al cien por cien mi calma y sonreí - ¿van para la escuela? las puedo llevar -

- ¡siii! - gritó Annie, cogiendo su mano saltó en su sitio, yo me sorprendí por su entusiasmo y acepté, nos llevó hacia su auto que estaba estacionado en la casa de sus padres, había olvidado por completo que a casi tres cuadras muy largas de mi casa se encontraba la casa de la familia Cullen, suspiré con temor a encontrarme con Alice o su madre, subí con cautela al asiento del copiloto, mientras que Edward se encargaba de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad a Annie, cuando terminó corrió hacia su asiento y cerró la puerta

- ¿no te hará tarde ir a tu trabajo? - pregunté temerosa, mirándolo a los ojos, él me miró también y sonrió, guiñando un ojo encendió el auto y sacudió la cabeza

- es el privilegio de ser tu propio jefe - respondió - ¿a dónde las llevo? - preguntó, entrando por completo a la carretera, encendiendo la calefacción y la radio

- _Stella maris_ - dijo de pronto Annie, Edward la miró por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió - ¿conoces? - preguntó ella

- claro que si, ahí estudiamos tu hermana y yo - Edward volteó y me miró dándome una profunda mirada, tratando de decirme algo, pero confundida volteé y miré hacia la ventanilla, escuché su suspiro - ¿ahí estudias? - preguntó

- sí, me enseñan muchas cosas, ahora estamos aprendiendo que debemos cuidar el medio ambiente - Edward sonrió y siguió charlando con ella, estaban tan animados; mientras que yo, apenas podía llevar mi cuerpo al estudio

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensé y pensé la manera de terminar con Alec por su bien, sobre todo por su bien, pero no la encontraba sin que saliera lastimado; luego pensé que si seguía con él y me alejara de Edward también saldría lastimado y a la par lo haría yo también, sin contar en Edward que estaba detrás de mí todo este tiempo; y tenía que admitir que si Edward en algún momento se alejara me sentiría vacía, porque una vez que alguien vuelve, todo es diferente.

Ahora noté que la relación de Annie con Edward era de la mejor, mucho mejor que la que tenía con Alec; y eso me hacía sentir feliz, pero no llenaba por completo la felicidad que sentía; me sentía vacía, me sentía como si estuviera defraudándome y al mismo tiempo defraudando a Alec y Edward, incluso a mis padres porque sé que ellos no hubieran querido que tome decisiones equivocadas, pero lo hice, y tenía que remediar ello; así como tomé la decisión de continuar con mi vida sin Edward, y casi al instante me sentí completamente diferente y carente de algo; ahora tenía que tomar la decisión de terminar la relación con Alec porque por más que haya intentado sacarme a Edward de la cabeza en estos dos meses de relación que tenía con Alec, no había podido. Incluso las veces que las sesiones de beso con Alec habían subido de tono, él queriendo dar el siguiente paso, lo había cortado por completo diciéndole que no, que todavía no era el momento, porque cuando empezaba a excitarme con sus caricias, la primera persona que aparecía en mi mente era Edward, y no era justo para Alec que yo accediera a tener sexo con él cuando mi cuerpo pedía por Edward.

- llegamos Bella - saliendo de mi ensoñación, observé a Edward con la puerta abierta y a su lado Annie saltando de un lado a otro, él frunció su ceño y me miró con preocupación - te veo pálida, ¿estás bien? - preguntó, yo hice un amago de sonrisa pero no lo logré

- estoy cansada - respondí, desabroché mi cinturón y salí del auto, cogí la mano de Annie y la despedí en la puerta de su escuela

- no te vayas hasta que yo llegue si - ella asintió - te llevaré con tía Rosalie y ella te llevará a la casa - volvió a asentir esta vez sin prestarme atención emocionada por ver a una de sus compañeras que llevaba una muñeca, se despidió dejando un beso en mi mejilla y salió corriendo, sonreí moviendo mi cabeza

- es linda - dijo de pronto a mi lado Edward, no me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mí, giré en mi sitio y caminé un par de pasos para alejarme de él - ¿en serio solo es cansancio? - preguntó dándome alcance - ¿a dónde vas? - añadió

- voy a mi trabajo - respondí, pero más que todo fue un susurro, Edward me miró de nuevo con preocupación, se acercó a mí y cogió mi mano, movió su cabeza desaprobatoriamente

- te llevaré al hospital - añadió, tiró de mi mano y yo hice que la soltara de un tirón

- ¡no! - levanté la voz, me di cuenta y cerré los ojos - no es necesario gracias por preocuparte, solo quiero ir al estudio - Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados aguantando la respiración; y ahí recién me di cuenta que no estaba formal como suelo verlo, hoy vestía un jean azul oscuro y un suéter con cuello, lo tenía cerrado hasta la garganta

- déjame llevarte y asegurarme que llegarás bien al estudio - asentí sin ganas y dejé que me jalara del brazo - ¿en serio que no quieres que te lleve al hospital? - preguntó - tus manos están heladas -

- siempre se me baja la presión cuando no duermo bien - subí al auto y esperé a que él lo hiciera, cuando lo hizo y cerró la puerta, giró en su asiento mirándome de frente

- Bella, si estoy incomodándote solo tienes que decirlo - negué con la cabeza y lo miré

- no me incomodas Edward - susurré, él suspiró y arrancó el auto en dirección al estudio

Ya cómoda en la habitación, pude soltar todo la respiración que estaba aguantando durante todo el trayecto, me senté en uno de los sillones y volví a suspirar restregándome la cara con ambas manos, inmediatamente lágrimas de frustración salieron de mis ojos; ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿cómo debía proceder sin dañar a alguien?, ¿porque todo estaba volviéndose difícil?, de pronto el teléfono sonó en medio de todo el silencio haciéndome respingar del susto, me moví unos cuantos pasos y descolgué

- ¿diga? - pregunté casi desesperada porque me dejaran en paz

- _¡Bella!_ - susurró Alec al otro lado, de fondo oía que alguien estaba dictando alguna clase, mi corazón se encogió y mi cuerpo se llenó de culpa - c_ariño, ya estoy en Arkansas, recién te llamo porque pensé que estarías muy ocupada con Annie_ - suspiré y más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

- Hola Alec - respondí, quedé sin palabras durante unos segundos - que bueno, ¿estás bien? - pregunté

- _ si cariño, tengo que esperar un par de horas más y podré exponer la investigación que realicé con mis colegas_ -

- qué bueno Alec, estoy orgullosa de ti - respondí, más lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas y me aborrecí por ello - Alec, por ahora estoy ocupada, han venido a supervisar... -

- _ ¿está Cullen ahí?_ - preguntó, su tono de voz cambió y escuché un bufido por el teléfono

- no, no, es su hermana - volví a mentir - ella está a cargo del proyecto - al parecer eso lo tranquilizó porque oí su respiración y un suspiro de alivio - cuídate Alec, nos estamos comunicando -

- _está bien cariño, te quiero, llamo más tarde_ - no respondí, solo colgué, apretando el teléfono, miré el auricular en mi mano, no pude más y lo boté al piso, me estaba empezando a odiar por haberle mentido

Me alejé del equipo, ahora roto, y me dirigí al centro de la habitación, habiéndome cambiado de suéter, me puse un mandil gris y empecé con mi trabajo, abstrayéndome de todo, cogí el tercer cuadro que debía restaurar; cogí la brocha de cerdas gruesas y empecé a quitarle el polvo al cuadro, iba cambiando de brocha cuando se trataba de grietas pequeñas, una vez terminado, cogí la franela limpia más cercana que tenía y lo pasé por todo el cuadro, era una de esas pinturas en las que aparecía una familia antigua, los padres sentados en sillas al estilo barroco, con grandes espaldares y suaves cojines; la madre estaba sentada a la derecha con su vestido de época, blanco, un pañuelo en su mano y una tímida sonrisa; el padre a la izquierda con aquellos trajes de época de tela fina adornado con botones ornamentales, una camisa con una pequeña cinta atada al cuello, pantalones a juego y zapatos de cuero con hebillas; en la pintura había tres hijos vestidos con uniforme militar, pantalones, chaleco y botines a juego, todos sonreían al cuadro, no imaginaba cuanto tiempo tenían que estarse quietos con el fin de inmortalizar aquel momento.

Me imaginé, yo de esa manera; no dudé ni un minuto y me vi sentada junto a Edward; moví la cabeza desesperadamente e intenté sacarme la imagen de la mente; volví a mi trabajo, quité el barniz con un pincel especial, dedicándole horas a las pequeñas grietas que había y resignándome a utilizar una nueva tanda de colores para cubrir los daños, el menos éste no necesitaba que lo examinara por el microscopio porque de pura suerte la tela estaba casi intacta; al finalizar mi trabajo, ya con las pinturas y el pincel en la mano, me levanté de mi sitio y estiré mi cuerpo, saliendo unos extraños sonidos de mi columna, observé detenidamente que ya faltaba poco por terminar, sonreí con orgullo; pero me fijé en la hora por casualidad y ya había pasado dos minutos de la hora de salida de Annie; mientras me alistaba con rapidez, empecé a llamar a Rosalie pero ésta no contestaba, también llamé a Leah, pero por problemas de recepción, contestaba y se iba de inmediato la señal; ya estaba saliendo con mi pequeño bolso en mano cuando de pronto vi a Edward estacionarse al frente, fruncí mi ceño.

- ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunté cuando iba acercándose - tengo que ir a recoger a Annie - él detuvo su paso y asintió

- yo voy por ella - lo miré detenidamente - déjame ir por ella - suplicó, volví a fruncir mi ceño, esta vez imperceptiblemente y asentí

- por favor llévala a la boutique de Rosalie, ella estará esperándola - él asintió y corrió hacia su auto, yo cogí mi celular y llamé a la escuela para avisar que iría otra persona a recogerla, Edward había caído del cielo en estos momentos; volví a entrar al estudio, y me di cuenta que estaba saliendo con el sueter viejo y descolorido lleno de manchas de oleo por todas partes, tiré mi bolso hacia la mesa que había cerca y volví mi atención al cuadro, ya solo me faltaba arreglar el ambiente de la pintura que era de un color sepia a gris; no dudé en coger mi paleta de colores y mi pincel y empecé a mezclar todo; estaba tan metida en el cuadro que no escuché que alguien abrió la puerta y poco a poco se aproximó a mí, solo sentí unas manos sobre mis caderas y un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió todo mi cuerpo; jadeé de sorpresa y me levanté de un tiro, mi espalda chocó contra su pecho y reconocí el aroma de la persona que estaba detrás

- ya llevé a Annie a la boutique de Rosalie - susurró en mi oído, mi estómago se removió por lo que estaba sintiendo, y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos por él, cerré los ojos y pensé en miles de cosas para concentrarme

- gracias - respondí, con cuidado me alejé de él y di un rodeo a la mesa, lo miré a la distancia ya que la mesa era grande, sus ojos estaban oscuros y brillantes

- me hizo prometer que iría con el helado a visitarla a tu casa - asentí con nerviosismo viendo cómo se acercaba a mí con cada paso que daba, retrocedí por inercia a su ritmo y él sonrió cogiendo el pequeño pincel nuevo que había dejado de lado, lo miró con detenimiento y siguió avanzando hacia mi - también me dijo que debía llevarte a tu casa a tiempo - añadió, su voz estaba ronca y eso hizo que dentro de mí un calor se propagara por mi cuerpo

- Edward, no - susurré, quedando atrapada entre el espaldar del sillón y su aliento, él exhaló y cerré los ojos para mezclarme con su aroma - por favor no - susurré, mi voz bajó de tono y supuse que no habría escuchado - dame tiempo por favor - añadí con la voz temblorosa, sentí de pronto las cerdas de la brocha deslizarse por mi mejilla y bajar lentamente por mi cuello llegando a mi clavícula, jamás un pincel me pareció algo tan erótico, temblé de anticipación

- Bella - susurró depositando besos en mi cuello y mi mejilla sin llegar a mis labios - no puedo - añadió - mi autocontrol... - sus labios se estrellaron con los míos y una furia de deseo se desató por toda la habitación, porque sentía, lo sentía recorrerme desde mis pies hasta la cabeza, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos y sus manos viajaron hacia mis piernas haciendo que me sentara en el espaldar del sillón, abrí por completo mis piernas y sentí su tensión cuando se pegó por completo a mí; jugueteó con ambas piernas un rato y luego sus manos viajaron a mi cintura subiendo poco a poco por mis costados llegando por debajo de mis senos, me separé de él con la respiración agitada, con la mente en blanco y gemí - joder Bella, no puedo resistir más - suspiró lamiendo mi cuello y tratando de quitarme el suéter, pero mi mente se desbloqueó y abrí los ojos aun sintiendo sus labios en mis hombros y sus manos subiendo ya el polo que tenía debajo

- No Edward - dije con firmeza - por favor no - él se separó de mí, miró mis ojos detenidamente y suspiró, bajó el polo y el suéter y lo acomodó en su sitio, me bajó con delicadeza y se revolvió el cabello

- no voy a decir que lo siento - susurró él acomodándose la camisa - porque te deseo - me miró con aquellos ojos de color miel fundidos y sonrió, cogió mi mejilla y suavemente acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja - pero tengo que agradecerte que me hayas detenido porque quiero hacer las cosas bien - me mordí los labios y asentí, aun perdida, me alejé de él y no lo volví a mirar en todo el rato que él estuvo sentado en el sillón, esperándome

Esta vez quise de nuevo meterme de lleno a lo que hacía, pero con la mirada penetrante que me daba no podía concentrarme, en un momento dado, voté la paleta y apoyé mis manos en la mesa haciendo tensión, Edward todavía tenía puesta la mirada en mí y sonrió cuando lo miré de vuelta; determinada, me acerqué a él y me senté en el sillón de tres cuerpos que había, frente a él, suspiré y carraspeé

- no dejas concentrarme - susurré, bajando la vista y sonriendo - creo que jamás te diste cuenta de ello - añadí mirándolo de vuelta, él sonrió con ternura

- si me daba cuenta cuando te daba besos inesperadamente y tu dejabas de hablar - ambos reímos por el recuerdo

- jamás dejabas que terminara lo que te contaba - respondí bufando y cruzándome de brazos - debo asumir que te aburrías cuando hablaba - él guiñó un ojo, se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él, de nuevo aspiré su aroma

- amaba oírte hablar - susurró depositando un beso en mi frente, cerré los ojos por el contacto - pero también amaba, corrección, amo, besarte - añadió con una sonrisa, levanté la vista lo vi mirarme con aquellos ojos por los que me desvivía - y siempre te decía que esos labios - tocó mis labios con su pulgar y los acarició con suavidad - siempre serian míos - me ruboricé y bajé la mirada, suspiré con pesar y me levanté

- ¿te das cuenta que aún tengo una relación con Alec? - no lo vi pero escuché que bufó, me encontraba de espaldas a él, no quería ver ninguna de sus reacciones - ¿te das cuenta que con estas cosas me siento más y más culpable de lo que pueda suceder cuando llegue él? - no me di cuenta pero cogió mi mano y me llevó de nuevo al sillón, hizo que me sentara y de nuevo pasó su brazo por mis hombros, dándome un reconfortante abrazo

- ¿y tú no te das cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti? - preguntó con desesperación - estoy muriendo - susurró, besó mis labios y mi cuerpo de nuevo tembló - no me pidas que me aleje de ti - añadió con un deje de tristeza en su voz

- no iba a pedirte eso - añadí, me separé un poco de él y sonreí - no podría decirte de nuevo que te alejes de mí, hace dos meses cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida y me arrepiento - él besó mi mejilla y rio

- yo lo cometí hace tres años - ambos reímos por la situación y nos separamos, metí mis manos debajo de mis piernas y me balanceé - por ti haría cualquier cosa Bella, incluso me convertiría en tu amante si es que no quisieras terminar con Porter - hice un mohín y lo miré, su mirada demostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras y la firmeza de su voz me decía que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, saqué mis manos y acuné su rostro, moví mi cabeza con una sonrisa

- No - susurré quité mis manos de su rostro y bajé la mirada hacia el piso - dame tiempo para reorganizar todo, dame tiempo, deja que llegue Alec y terminaré mi relación con él, y lo haremos todo formal - levanté la vista y lo vi con una sonrisa genuina, me abrazó lleno de felicidad y devolví ese abrazo

- te amo _Cielo_ - dijo de pronto e hizo que mi corazón se llenara de calidez, aspiré su aroma y supe que me sentía en casa, me sentía completa, me sentía feliz

- y yo te amo a ti - respondí automáticamente, y una vez que mis labios dijeron aquello, sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás, porque algo me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto; Edward se separó de mí y me dio un beso en los labios, eufórico saltó de su asiento y me jaló a su paso

- es hora de irnos, Annie debe estar esperándonos - reí, sacudí mi cabeza y fui a cambiarme de suéter, sin importarme que Edward esté detrás de mí, me lo quité y me puse el suéter azul con el que había venido, Edward gimió detrás de mí y yo me ruborice, no quise voltear en ningún momento por si llegara a flaquear al verlo; cogí mis cosas y antes de girar respiré hondo, Edward me miraba con aquellos ojos soñadores tenía una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, y eso me dio la energía necesaria para continuar y terminar mi día

- ¿vamos? - pregunté alargando mi mano, él acortó la distancia y tomó mi mano llevándosela a los labios, depositó un beso y luego entrelazó nuestros dedos con firmeza

- vamos - respondió, salimos del estudio y fuimos a su auto - antes debo pasar por el supermercado para comprar el helado de Annie - me abrió la puerta del auto y esperé a que él también subiera

Pero por mucha felicidad que sintiera en estos momentos, la culpa carcomía mi consciencia, recordándome a Alec cada cinco minutos.

* * *

_Hola chicas:_

_A todas las que me leen millones de gracias por seguir esta historia; y a todas las que leen **"el chico de la clase de arte"** también; pero haré unos ligeros cambios._

**_El chico de la clase de Arte actualizaré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, empezando por mañana; esta historia ya lo tengo muy avanzada_**

**_Dreams About Love actualizaré solo los _****_Sábados_**

**_Cuando te enamoras de alguien prohibido también actualizaré los Sábados, _**_es una de las primeras historias que publiqué hace mucho tiempo y por falta de tiempo y otros problemas no pude actualizarlo, pero prometí que lo acabaría__ y lo haré, no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar._

_¿porque estoy haciendo esto?_

_Sencillamente porque mi ritmo de vida vuelve a cambiar, por ahora estoy en la ciudad donde crecí y están mis padres, solo andaba de visita y con el trabajo, la tesis y la maestría de lado pude darme tiempo para actualizar cada tanto, pero regresando a la ciudad donde realmente tengo que estar (está a diez horas de viaje) todo será diferente, tengo que volver al trabajo, de nuevo al trabajo de tesis que tanto me molesta y a la maestría que estoy haciendo; pero eso si, haré lo posible por terminar mi trabajo de tesis este año._

_Entonces quedamos en eso :D_

_Muchísimas gracias por todo, a mis lectoras silenciosas y a las que me dejan reviews especialmente a **Tecupi** que en todos los capítulos siempre me deja algún comentario, gracias nena, este capitulo va dedicado a ti, gracias a **ashleyswan **y** karlie 7** por sus reviews, me anima a seguir escribiendo cuando leo sus comentarios._

_Un beso a todas y nos leemos mañana con "El chico de la clase de arte"._


	12. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia.

* * *

_¡Bienvenido sea el dolor si es causa de arrepentimiento!_

_Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel_

_(1770 - 1831)_

_Filósofo Alemán_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

* * *

- ¿Y qué es esto? - preguntó Annie de pronto mostrándole una hoja de tamaño A3 con un montón de garabatos a sus ojos; a lo lejos podía distinguir un edificio grande mientras arreglaba las flores que Edward me trajo como regalo, éste a su lado sonrió y pellizcó su mejilla, pero Annie rápidamente le dio un manotazo. Reí por la reacción

- eso es un edificio, mira - dijo de pronto cogiendo el plano y estirando la mesa - éstos son los cimientos, la base para que no se caiga la casa - Annie miraba y escuchaba muy atenta a la explicación - y esto es el primer piso, aquí están las ventanas, ésta es la puerta principal y por aquí será el parque – siguió explicando

- ¿habrá parque? - preguntó entusiasmada - ¿yo podré ir? - añadió dando saltitos en su sitio

- ¡claro que sí! - respondió Edward despeinándola - ¿sabes para quien estoy haciendo esta casa? - me paré detrás de ellos, mirando de cerca el plano; mi poca experiencia me dejaba ver que sería una gran edificación, patio de juegos y muchas habitaciones, interesada di la vuelta al sillón y me senté frente a ellos en el sillón individual - mi hermana quiere abrir una casa para muchas personas con discapacidad - Annie arqueó las cejas asintiendo, tratando de entender lo que dijo Edward, yo también arqueé mis cejas con asombro, jamás me imagine que Alice quisiera abrir un centro de rehabilitación, aunque viéndolo desde su perspectiva, era obvio que quisiera ayudar a personas que tenían la misma discapacidad de ella o alguna otra

- ¿qué es _dispapacida_? - tanto Edward como yo reímos por la palabra que entendió, Edward la sentó en sus piernas y besó su mejilla, sentí como mi corazón se emocionó y latió mucho más rápido de lo normal

- cariño, es dis-ca-pa-ci-dad - respondió con una sonrisa - es cuando una persona ha sufrido algún accidente y se ha quedado... por ejemplo sin sus ojos, como mi hermana - Annie lo miró con los ojos como platos, sonreí llena de ternura por su interacción, vi detrás de ellos a Leah también mirar la escena a punto de derramar lagrimas

- ¿tu hermana no tiene ojos? - preguntó asombrada - ¿y cómo camina? - volvió a preguntar tocando los ojos de Edward

- mi hermana no puede ver cariño, y también hay otras personas que no pueden caminar o no pueden escuchar incluso no pueden hablar - Annie lo miró con adoración cuando terminó de explicarle el termino, Leah soltó un suspiro y Edward se dio la vuelta

- fue demasiado tierno - susurró enjugándose las lágrimas, Edward se ruborizo e hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza, Annie todavía seguía pensando en lo que significaba discapacidad

- ¿vas a salir? - pregunté mirándole desde mi sitio, la vi enfundada en un saquito de color rojo con unos pantalones beige y unos zapatos en punta de color beige con negro con tacón pequeño; ella asintió y adelantó unos pasos para mirarnos a ambos

- quería invitarte a cenar para que conozcan a Jacob - Edward giró en su sitio y me miró con una sonrisa; Annie aplaudió porque sabía que salir de casa de noche era divertido para ella - claro que tu también estas invitado Edward -

- por mí no te preocupes Leah - susurró viéndola con una sonrisa, mientras que Annie bajaba de su regazo y subía a su habitación para cambiarse, solté un risita

- ¡oh claro que sí! - respondió mi morena amiga - has estado últimamente en esta casa estos días y sé que eres importante para Bella, ¡así que vienes y no refutes! - Leah lo abrazó con fuerza y Edward correspondió a su abrazo - Bells no me mires mal - añadió en son de broma

- ¡pero si no estoy mirando mal! – respondí con las palmas en alto pasando de ellos - iré a alistar a Annie - pero Leah se me adelantó y salió de la sala

- nada de eso, yo vestiré a la princesa y tu alístate que ya salimos - suspiré y me senté en el reposa brazos, Edward me miraba con unos ojos brillantes y su respiración un poco agitada; había pasado dos días desde que Edward empezó a venir continuamente a visitarnos, siempre trayéndonos comida o algún postre y eso a Annie le encantaba

- ¿en qué piensas? - preguntó, frotó mi pierna una vez más y palmeé su mano - parece que echas humo - añadió

- estaba pensando en la manera que te llevas con Annie - él sonrió y brilló sus ojos - gracias por ello - él asintió

- no tienes que agradecer, Annie realmente es una niña dulce - respondió, vi en sus ojos que había deseos de acercarse y quizás robarme un beso, pero no lo hizo y le agradecía en el fondo de mi corazón que tratara con todas su fuerzas estar lejos de mí; suspiré y me levanté de mi sitio

- iré a cambiarme de ropa - él también se levantó y asintió

- yo te diría que así te ves perfecta - sacudí mi cabeza a ambos lados y con una sonrisa empecé a caminar, pero de repente su mano jaló la mía y se acercó cuidadosamente - eres hermosa así - cerré los ojos por su aliento y me dejé llevar, sentí sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla y luego bajó a mis labios para acariciarlos con delicadeza. Suspiró

- tengo que ir - susurré abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa, Edward también me sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, me alejé un poco de él y me guiño un ojo

- no pude resistirlo - susurró, casi salí disparada de la sala mientras que él se sentaba de nuevo a ordenar las hojas que Annie había sacado de su maletín

Subí a mi habitación y armé el conjunto que me pondría para la cena, una blusa de color rojo con encaje, un pantalón pitillo marrón y tacones de color rojo con negro; me miré al espejo y suspiré con orgullo, Leah y Rosalie me habían instruido bien en cuanto a moda; apliqué delineador negro a mis ojos y suspiré, cogí todas mis cosas y los metí aun pequeño bolso de cuero, saqué mi abrigo y bajé rápidamente al pasadizo, Edward me esperaba con ojos brillantes a los pies de la escalera, Annie a su lado sujetaba su mano enfundada en un vestidito de color verde esmeralda y unos ganchitos plateados con negro.

- ¿vamos? - preguntó Leah apareciendo por la cocina y jalando a Annie a su paso, ella se dejó llevar y salieron a la calle, Edward levantó la mano y me invitó a que la aceptara, sonreí tímidamente y sin decir palabra alguna salimos de la casa

- vamos todos en mi auto - dijo de pronto Edward con una sonrisa cargando a Annie - a no ser que quieras llevar la camioneta - Leah se adelantó y me empujó con sutileza

- no, no, no - respondió - iremos en tu auto, la camioneta está demás - arqueé mis cejas y tanto Edward como yo reímos

- Bella, ¿Emmett llamo? - preguntó de pronto Annie, una vez montadas en el auto, Leah carraspeó incomoda y yo tragué en seco

- no corazón, no llamó - susurré, vi a Annie por el espejo retrovisor como se entristecía por la respuesta - pero podemos intentar llamarlo después de la cena - se animó un poco y Leah me miró con duda

- ¿a dónde tenemos que ir? - preguntó Edward para conseguir distender el ambiente

- al _Bistro_ - respondió Leah - Jacob ya debe estar ahí -

- ¿y mi tía Rose ira? - preguntó Annie mirándola a su tía, ella sonrió en respuesta

- ¿tú que crees? - Annie aplaudió con más ánimo y se olvidó por completo de su hermano

Edward aceleró un poco más y lo miré cada cierto tiempo de reojo admirando completamente como estaba vestido hoy, por más que haya ido a cambiarse a su departamento, hoy vestía una camisa blanca con rayas grises, un pantalón de vestir gris y un blazer de color vino.

Este par de días, Edward se había ganado a Annie con el helado y ayer con las flores que llevó para ella, Annie entusiasmada, hizo lo que normalmente hago cuando me regalan flores, votó el contenido del frasco que tenía en su baño; en este habían pequeños dinosaurios que crecían en agua; no le importó, fue a rellenarlo y colocó las flores en agua, vi a hurtadillas como ella trataba de encontrarle una mejor posición cada vez que lo colocaba en algún lugar, para luego rendirse y ponerlo en su pequeño tocador.

Edward se había mantenido al margen, sus visitas eran diarias y de muchas horas, Annie no cabía de felicidad por tenerlo en casa, pero eso a mí me afectaba, me hacía poner nerviosa y en parte culpable; Leah y Rosalie me animaron a que la relación se mantuviese así, sin alejar a Edward, pero me sentía de cierta manera culpable y es que Alec llamaba tres veces al día, y más cuando Edward nos visitaba.

- Bella llegamos - susurró Edward tomando mi mano y llamando mi atención, salí de mis pensamientos y miré por el espejo retrovisor

- ¿dónde están Leah y Annie? - pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, él sonrió con preocupación

- ya están dentro del restaurante - respondió - pensé que querías hablar conmigo pero estabas muy sumergida en tus pensamientos - pinchó mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos y suspiró

- ¿qué te preocupa? - preguntó acariciando mi mentón

- nada, no tiene importancia - hice el amago de sonreír pero él negó con la cabeza

- ¿es Alec cierto? - preguntó, hice un mohín y lleve mi vista al piso - dime Bella, si de verdad te estoy importunando o te sientes muy mal con lo que estamos haciendo, me alejaré de ti hasta que hables con él - lo miré con los ojos asustados y me aventé a él, enrollé mis brazos y solté un suspiro ahogado

- no podría pedirte que te alejaras - susurré - es muy egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero ya pasé bastante tiempo sin ti y si te alejaras no podría soportarlo -

- ni yo - respondió acariciando mis cabellos - pero me preocupa que estés estresándote por gusto, no quiero incomodarte ni darte quebraderos de cabeza - sonreí tocando su nariz con un dedo

- no lo haces, en serio Edward, te quiero cerca - él sonrió y se acercó para posar sus labios sobre los míos. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo aun siguiera derritiéndome como la primera vez cuando me besaba, sorprendentemente aun seguía perdiéndome en la inopia, me sentía fuera de mundo, fuera de mí, como si viviera una sensación extra corporal, como si flotara cuando sus labios acariciaban los míos con tanta ternura; él suspiró y tuve ganas de llorar - no quiero que te alejes de mi - susurré entre besos, Edward me apretó contra él y acarició mi cuello con tanta suavidad, como si pensase que de un momento a otro me partiría en dos, sonrió en respuesta

- créeme, soy tan egoísta para pensar que te quiero solo para mí - finalizó el beso, depositó un beso en mi frente y salió del auto, y casi al instante abrió la puerta del copiloto, sonreí con burla

- poderes mágicos ¡eh Cullen! - tiró de mi mano soltando una carcajada y nos dirigimos al restaurante, entramos y seguimos al mesero que nos llevó hacia la mesa reservada, ahí vimos a una Leah bastante animada con las manos sujetadas por Jacob, Rosalie a su lado jugaba con Annie y de vez en cuando molestaban a la pareja

- ¡pero miren quienes aparecieron! - chilló Rosalie, movió las cejas sugestivamente y todos rieron excepto Annie que no entendía que quiso decir su tía

- Rosalie - con voz de advertencia me senté ayudada por Edward - deja de decir tonteras - mucho gusto soy Bella -

- yo soy Edward - se presentó, Jacob se paró en su sitio y nos dimos la mano

- estoy encantando de conocerlos al fin - miró a Leah con fervor y luego nos miró con una gran sonrisa - Leah no para de hablar de ustedes - miré a mi amiga y le levanté el pulgar solo para que ella viera, Leah se ruborizó

- y yo estoy encantada de conocerte al fin, no sabes como ella nos habló de ti, todos los días - la pareja, encantada por el cumplido, soltó una carcajada

- en realidad Leah habla de todos ustedes, incluyendo un tal Emmett - añadió, Annie miró con interés a Jacob - pero veo que no vino - sonreí con una disculpa

- Emmett en nuestro hermano, está en Londres y llegará al mes siguiente - Jacob asintió y levantó la mano para que el mesero se acerque a hacer nuestros pedidos

- ¿en que trabajas Jacob? - preguntó Edward interesado

- en realidad soy el que maneja la publicidad de la empresa - tanto Rosalie como yo levantamos de nuevo el pulgar a Leah para aprobarlo por completo - conocí a Leah en una de las tantas sesiones fotográficas que hicimos para la ciudad - Leah lo miró con amor y eso me emocionó

Creí que su destino era estar atada a Sam, y es que tanto años de estar juntos, pensé que algún día se casarían, sin embargo, al ver la devoción que transmite mi amiga y su novio, ahora no tenía dudas en que Jacob era perfecto para Leah. Me alegré por ella porque Leah llevaba años tratando de encontrar el amor verdadero, o "el indicado" como siempre habíamos hablado. Ella se graduó con honores, trabajó en las mejores empresas y ahora se merecía a Jacob, y solo esperaba que Jacob se mereciese a mi amiga.

- Bells – susurró a mi lado Edward – está sonando tu celular – lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y me percaté que tenía razón, mi celular estaba vibrando dentro de mi pequeño bolso, lo saqué y me estremecí al ver quien era

- Si me disculpan – me levanté con una sonrisa de disculpa, a mi lado Edward se tensó al darse cuenta la mirada que le di, Rosalie y Leah me miraron preocupadas, me alejé unos cuantos pasos saliendo a la terraza del restaurante, respiré hondo y pulse contestar

- _¡Bella cariño! _– Alec gritó al otro lado, yo solo cerré los ojos para volver a respirar hondo - ¿Bella? – volvió a preguntar al no tener respuesta

- Hola Alec – susurré, él de inmediato se quedó en silencio y bufó

- _¿Dónde estás?_ – su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, giré en mi sitio y vi como todos me miraban preocupados a lo lejos – _no estás en tu casa_ – añadió, observé como Edward se levantaba y se dirigió hacia mí con rapidez

- Estoy en una cena, Leah nos está presentando a su novio – sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme por la cintura, y casi al instante me sentí tranquila, y digo casi porque Alec al otro lado seguía bufando

- _No me gusta que estés fuera a estas horas_ – eso en definitiva me molestó, me alejé de Edward y golpeé la baranda de la terraza

- ¡¿Perdón?! – pregunté furiosa – tú no puedes decirme que tengo o no tengo que hacer Alec, no eres mi dueño – refuté, pero al otro lado escuché un gruñido

- _¿Qué no puedo? ¡claro que puedo, eres mi novia!_ – gritó, me tensé conteniendo mi furia

- Seré muy tu novia pero eso no te da derecho sobre mí, y si no tienes más que decir adiós – colgué furiosa y bufando, sentí una mano pasar por mi espalda, calmándome a su paso, suspiré aun con molestia

- ¿te dijo algo malo? – preguntó Edward a mi lado – porque si es así cuando llegue le daré una paliza – solté una risita innecesaria y me apoyé en su cuerpo, negué con la cabeza

- Alec está loco – susurré, Edward me abrazó y depositó un beso en mi frente – como quisiera hablar ya de una vez con él para terminar todo esto – él rio y besó mis labios

- A mí también me encantaría – ambos regresamos a nuestros lugares con la gente observándonos con interés, él al ser el arquitecto de la ciudad y yo la que está restaurando las obras de arte casi perdidas en el tiempo; teníamos que llamar la atención de alguna manera

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad y fue todo un éxito, Jacob se metió a los bolsillos a Rose a Annie y aunque fuera imposible de creer a Edward, mientras que éste repetía cada tanto que aprobaba la relación con la mejor amiga de la mujer que ama. Ante esto mi sangre se disparó y se situó en mis mejillas por un largo periodo.

Leah se fue con Jacob a seguir pasando la noche, mientras que Rosalie nos quitó a Annie y me dijo que pasara tiempo de calidad con Edward, me puse nerviosa cuando lo mencionó pero tenía que hacerlo y moría por estar a solas con Edward, así solo fuera para conversar; además que Rose se llevó a Annie para poder conversar con Emmett por videoconferencia, se lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón porque Emmett al parecer no quería hablar conmigo aun.

Edward y yo fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito, aquel paraíso perdido al otro lado del lago para poder conversar sobre muchas cosas; y lo hicimos, recordamos las muchas cosas que pasamos, los viajes que hicimos, las veces que juramos amarnos siempre y los paseos que dimos en las dos ciudades que visitábamos continuamente.

- Aún recuerdo cuando me hiciste caer – dijo de pronto abrazándome con fuerza y haciéndome cosquillas – ni me levantaste – recordé a un Edward mucho más joven cayéndose cuando le hacía cosquillas, no pude evitar volver a reírme

- Es que estabas tan gracioso que no tuve ni fuerzas para hacerlo – respondí, Edward se dedicó a hacerme cosquillas y esta vez fui yo la que se cayó al piso

- Luego nos fuimos a la plaza, ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó risueño sentándose en la banca, lo acompañé y sonreí

- Claro que sí, ahí me dijiste que te estaba siendo difícil el estar separados – susurré con congoja

- Aun se me hace difícil vivir separados – añadió Edward acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz, haciendo que su aliento golpee mi cuello y por consecuencia mi pulso se disparara a mil – y luego caminamos bajo la lluvia, estabas con aquella casaca de cuero de color rojo – negué con la cabeza

- Y tú solo estabas con un suéter, y aun así querías protegerme de la lluvia – él se encogió de hombros

- Tenía que protegerte, no quería tener a mi _chico_ de vuelta – golpeé su hombro y el soltó una carcajada – tu voz se vuelve muy gruesa cuando te enfermas – sonreí, resignada por sus pequeñas bromas

- Y tu cuando te enfermas eres insoportable – añadí – solo quieres mimos –

- Es que me gusta que acaricien mi cabeza cuando estoy enfermo – y dicho esto él llevó una de mis manos a su cabello e hizo que lo acariciara con suavidad – uhm – gimió – como en el cielo – yo sonreí divertida

- ¿recuerdas cuando fui a Chicago y vimos un montón de películas? – preguntó, yo asentí – jamás me había sentido tan bien de perder el tiempo, sonreí rememorando el recuerdo

- De todo el mes que fuiste a Chicago, fuimos al cine unas diez o doce veces – él asintió con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa mientras frotaba mis brazos para evitar que el frio me estremeciera – incluyendo las películas que vimos en mi departamento – añadí

- Cielo, esas no cuentan – añadió, jaló un poco la blusa y descubrió mi hombro, empezó a repartir besos pequeños y luego continuó lamiendo desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello – nos la pasamos distraídos en nuestras sesiones de besos – sonreí con picardía

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente – susurré cerrando los ojos – y quisiera perderme de nuevo contigo – añadí, deseosa de obedecer a mi cuerpo y a las hormonas alborotadas – Edward no – susurré, él suspiró cuando estaba llegando a mis labios y al final deposito un beso en ellos

- Esperaré todo el tiempo que quieras – susurró, enrollé mis manos en sus cabellos y lo bese con toda la ternura y amor que podía expresar mediante un beso; ansiando el momento de tenerlo conmigo explorando las diversas sensaciones que siempre nos hizo mantenernos encerrados en una habitación.

…

Los días pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa, las visitas de Edward se volvieron frecuentes y me sentía entre la dicha y la gloria, pero aún tenía ese remordimiento por ver a Edward; los besos se volvieron casi nulos después de nuestro paseo a nuestro lugar favorito y ante esto Edward discutía a menudo, formaba un puchero y me hacía dar pena, logrando algunas veces que él ganara y que yo dejara que él me bese; pero no íbamos más allá.

Annie se había convertido en la niña más feliz del mundo, tenía una enamoramiento infantil con Edward y siempre hablaba de él a cualquier hora, Rose y Leah, literalmente, estaban hartas de tanto oír el nombre de Edward en sus labios

- ¿y Diego? - preguntó Leah sentándose en la mesa listas para cenar

- no sé tía - respondió, agitó su mano y de nuevo volvió al tema de Edward, Rose me miró furtivamente queriendo soltar una carcajada, estaba de visita, Leah rodó los ojos y apoyó su frente en la mesa

Edward estaba encantado con Annie, todos los días sin falta iba a recogerla de su escuela, se iban al parque y luego la llevaba conmigo al estudio, Edward ahí, aprovechaba para molestarme y jugar con Annie a pintar en hojas en blanco que había en los estantes, Annie emocionada lo hacía acostarse en el piso y ambos pintaban lo que les viniera en mente; imaginar a Edward con pantalón de traje y la camisa arremangada tendido en el piso con pequeñas manchas de pintura era difícil, pero lo había visto en carne propia y me encantaba esa faceta; era tierno y amaba jugar con Annie, incluso con cualquier niño que se le acercara.

Leah y Rose estaban rehaciendo sus vidas después de luchar tanto contra ello, Emmett había dejado de llamarme al final, Rose atribuye a la vergüenza que tiene por no contarme lo que pasó en su momento, yo solo le respondí que conversaría con él a su regreso si no quería volver a conversar conmigo; Rose se encontraba cada vez más feliz, porque estaban limando asperezas y que poco a poco la confianza que ya no tenia en mi hermano estaba volviendo por si sola; le agradecí sinceramente porque Annie, las veces que iba a la boutique, conversaba con su hermano, de cierta manera me ponía triste que no quisiera hablar conmigo, solo por un hecho que sucedió hace mucho, pero lo entendía al mismo tiempo, a mi también me daría vergüenza si cometiera tal error.

Leah no volvió a saber Sam, pasó página y pudo conocer a fondo a Jacob, quien con la paciencia que maneja, caló hondo en el corazón de mi amiga, y ahora Leah se encontraba más feliz que nunca, aunque con cierta reticencia, eran tan solo días los que llevaban juntos.

Ahora me encontraba en el estudio ultimando detalles y cuando lo hice sonreí a los tres cuadros terminados encima de mi mesa; me sentía feliz y orgullosa de mi misma, el trabajo estaba terminado antes de tiempo y la semana en la que Alec se encontraba fuera al fin terminaría mañana; sonreí y cerré los ojos; poco a poco se iba componiendo todo, por más que solo hayan pasado días, era ya mucho pedir que todo estaba mejorando; cuando de pronto escuché que la manija de la puerta se movía, abrí los ojos y vi a Alice entrar, tanteando con su bastón

- ¿Bella? - preguntó, quise realmente hacer de cuenta que no estaba, pero sería de muy mala educación hacer eso, muy aparte que seguro Alice había desarrollado su oído - ¿Bella? - volvió a preguntar, acercándose a la mesa, haciendo que su bastón chocase con alguna de sus patas

- hola Alice - respondí, suspiré, me acerqué a ella y la cogí del brazo para llevarla a los sillones

- vengo a ver el avance de los cuadros - ella rió por su humor negro, yo solo sonreí con tristeza - es broma, pero quiero saber cómo vas con los cuadros - añadió, solté una risita

- van bien - susurré, mirándola detenidamente - es más, ya los acabé - ella me mostró una sonrisa sincera y cerró los ojos

- ojala pudiera verlos - susurró - en realidad este proyecto es para el centro de rehabilitación que abriré en unos meses - abrí los ojos con asombro y tanteó el sillón para buscarme, yo que estaba sentada al frente, me levanté y caminé hacia ella sentándome a su lado, cuando me encontró cogió mi mano y la sujetó con firmeza - quisiera que tu cortes la cinta - jadeé por la sorpresa

- ¿porque yo? - pregunté

- tú los restauraste, y en un inicio nos ayudara a recaudar fondos para el centro de rehabilitación - asentí con la mirada perdida y sonreí

- gracias Alice - añadí, ella palmeó mi mano

- el centro de rehabilitación tendrá personas con problemas de discapacidad de cualquier tipo, así que no te sientas mal si los ciegos no podemos ver tu cuadro, habrá más personas que puedan admirar tu trabajo - suspiré desviando mi vista de su rostro

- no digas eso - añadí - no necesitar ser dura contigo misma - ella movió su cabeza y rostro se volvió sombrío

- lo necesito, si - respondió - y de eso también quiero hablar contigo - añadió - no pude conversar contigo en todo este tiempo después que te enteraste toda la mierda que hice - hice un mohín y queriendo alejarme de ella intenté levantarme pero Alice no lo permitió - te debo muchas disculpas, sobre todo por separarte de mi hermano, impidiendo que ambos sean felices, te debo y suplico que me perdones por hacer daño a tu hermano y a Rose, y por herir a Leah - finalizó y vi por su rostro caer lagrimas sin parar

- no te odio Alice - respondí limpiando sus mejillas - debería pero no lo hago, creo que ya estas pagando lo que hiciste - añadí, ella asintió tocándose sus ojos - deberías hablar con Rose y con Leah y también con mi hermano sobre lo que pasó, aunque debo decirte que Rose está molesta porque su hermano es tu novio - ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, mas lagrimas salieron

- en un primer momento no sabía que Jasper era su hermano - dijo de pronto soltando una risita - pero luego, cuando me enteré que Rose seria mi cuñada, fue como atormentarme sabes - sonreí por lo que me estaba contando - imagínate mi molestia de saber que la tendría a ella de cuñada y no a cualquier otra, y cuando pasó lo del accidente, Jasper se mantuvo a mi lado, firme, entonces se convirtió en mi tormento diario, haciéndome recordar por qué quedé ciega, porque me hacía recordar a Rose y luego a ti y luego a Leah; las recordaba día y noche, las recordaba cuando Jasper me abrazaba con fuerza; y luego que él se enteró de todo lo que hice y lo que mi madre hizo, él no se alejó de mi... - sorbió su nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, me alejé un poco de ella y cogí el papel que tenía en mi bolso, arranqué un pedazo y lo dejé en sus manos - gracias - susurró, volvió a llevarse sus manos al rostro y se limpió las lágrimas - me dijo que algún día tendría que hablar con ellas y que de alguna manera me perdonarían al verme así, Jasper todavía me recuerda a ustedes cuando me da todo su amor incondicionalmente, yo quise que me odiara, pero sé que moriría sin él - finalizó volviendo a sollozar, de alguna manera mi corazón se encogió y la abracé

- yo ya te perdoné Alice, solo espero que podamos tener una relación bastante amigable - ella soltó una risita entre su llanto y se levantó

- te considero parte de la familia - susurró, me ruboricé y aunque no lo notara sonreí con ganas - sé que todavía estás con Alec - borré la sonrisa de manera instantánea y me levanté del sillón

- es algo que tengo que arreglar - ella asintió

- no voy a meterme en nada - dijo de pronto - pero siempre ten en cuenta que Edward te ama por sobre todas las cosas -

- si - suspiré

Alice se fue del estudio y me quedé sola con mis pensamientos, volví a mi trabajo, el cual ya estaba terminado, solo opté por organizar todo el estudio de tal manera que no se viera desordenado; cuando de pronto entró Annie corriendo y detrás de ella entró Edward, sonreí con entusiasmo; Annie iba con un cono de helado en su mano derecha mientras tarareaba una canción y Edward se acercaba sigilosamente a mí, robándome un beso muy rápido se alejó cuando Annie volteó a vernos.

- ¿vamos a pintar? - preguntó Annie emocionada, Edward negó con la cabeza, la pequeña se entristeció

- vamos a hacer algo mejor - dijo de pronto, Annie lo miró expectante - ¿quieren ir al cine? - miré a Edward con la mirada suplicante, estaba cansada y quería ir a casa a dormir

- sinceramente yo quisiera ir a casa a descansar - respondí, Annie corrió a mi lado y jaló mi mano

- ¡vamos, vamos, vamos! - pidió con insistencia, yo sonreí

- si así me pidieras para ir a la escuela - tanto Annie como Edward soltaron una carcajada - si se dan cuenta ya terminé los cuadros y necesito dormir - Edward me miró con asombro y miró los cuadros; me fijé que hoy vestía con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa celeste; se agachó para cargar a Annie y ambos se miraron

- ¿te das cuenta que tu hermana terminó? - preguntó Edward, Annie miró los cuadros y abrió su boca como signo de sorpresa, Edward se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo

- secretos en reunión son de mala educación - ellos no hicieron caso y Annie bajó al piso, me llamó con su mano y me agaché para saber que queria, pero me cogieron por sorpresa y ambos depositaron besos en mis mejillas, pero justo cuando iba a levantarme con las mejillas arreboladas y risas compartidas, observé por la puerta a Alec; borrando la sonrisa de su rostro se quedó parado en la puerta, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y puso cara de poker, sentí de un momento a otro que me faltaba la respiración, Edward se dio cuenta y volteó a ver a quien miraba, sus gestos se endurecieron cuando vio a Alec en la puerta, y Annie, Annie no corrió a su encuentro, más bien, sujetó la mano de Edward con fuerza y se pegó a él

- veo que estas ocupada - rompiendo el silencio, Alec se adelantó unos pasos y sonrió con sarcasmo - puedo venir en otro momento si gustas - lo miré y observé que sus ojos me miraban con odio, me encogí en mi sitio

- llevaré a Annie con Rose - yo asentí sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, Edward cargó a Annie quien apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y salieron del estudio, Alec me seguía observando con dureza

- al final siempre me viste la cara de estúpido - susurró acercándose a mí, no me moví de mi sitio, estaba completamente en estado de shock, se supone que él llegaría mañana, y para eso estaría lista porque hablaría seriamente con él, y se supone que me sentía preparada pero no lo estaba, ahora que lo veía no lo estaba - ¿vas a hablar? - preguntó, dio otros pasos más y se plantó delante de mi

- no es lo que crees - susurré, vi sus ojos, sus ojos estaban rojos, tenía ojeras y sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas

- ¿no es lo que creo? - una sonrisa maliciosa se formó y mi instinto me decía que tenía que salir de ahí, miró hacia arriba y buscó las palabras, estaba empezando a jugar conmigo - me comentaron algunas personas que te habían visto con él - añadió, me miró y sonrió - no les creí, pero ver esto… - suspiré y retrocedí un par de pasos

- estaban felicitándome porque ya terminé con mi trabajo - el bufó y soltó una risa tonta y peligrosa - Alec me estas asustando - susurré llena de miedo

- debiste darte cuenta antes - susurró, acunó mi rostro con sus dos manos con fuerza e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos - cariño, conmigo no se juega - estrelló sus labios con los míos haciéndome doler a su paso, sentí que me mordía con fuerza mientras que lagrimas salían de mis ojos por el temor que sentía en estos momentos; sentí también un líquido cálido en mi lengua; no sé de donde saqué fuerzas pero lo empujé y él se alejó unos metros de mí, toqué mis labios y vi el dorso de mi mano, me había mordido haciendo que sangrara

- debes irte, no quiero nada contigo, no así – añadí con la voz temblorosa alejándome unos pasos de él, pero no me hizo caso y vi que entró a una especia de trance en el que sus ojos brillaron con maldad, se acercó a zancadas a mí y me sujeto por el cuello haciendo que quedara de puntillas y la respiración me faltase - Alec no - susurré con voz entrecortada

- eres una maldita zorra - añadió mirándome con la mirada perdida y rojo de la ira - y vas a pagar muy caro esto - me soltó tirándome al piso y se alejó bólido, atravesó el umbral de la puerta y salió azotándola, lloré volviendo a pasar mi mano por mis labios, aun sintiendo la sangre llenar mi boca, me levanté, cogí mi bolso y salí del estudio dejando a cargo de cerrarla al vigía

No había traído mi carro porque Edward se encargó de traerme, intenté llamar a su celular pero no respondía, llamé a la boutique y tampoco respondía, volví a insistir y a insistir, pero nada, hasta que después de varios intentos, Rose me contestó, oí que reía y suspiré de alivio.

- ¿diga? - preguntó ella aun risueña

- ¡Rose, Rose! - sollocé

- ¿Bella, que paso? ¿estás bien? - preguntó, volví a sollozar y luego me calmé

- ¿está Edward y Annie contigo? - pregunté entre sollozos, iba caminando con rapidez por las calles del centro de la ciudad, trataba de encontrar algún taxi pero no había alguno - por favor dime que están contigo - supliqué cuando me di cuenta que no me respondía

- acaban de salir al centro comercial que esta por tu casa, dijo que la dejaría luego con Leah y luego te iría a recoger, ¿Bella que paso? - preguntó esta vez alarmada - ¡Bella responde! - esta vez levantó la voz y yo sollocé

- es Alec, si vez a Edward por favor dile que cuide de Annie - colgué y volví a levantar la mano para coger algún taxi, uno de ellos se apiadó y le di la dirección de mi casa, mientras tanto pensé en lo que Alec me había dicho, él estaba fuera de sí, me había equivocado por completo al aceptar tener una relación con él; sollocé un poco más, Alec sabía que mi debilidad era Annie, sabia a la perfección que estaba desprotegida y que podía hacerme daño; el taxista dijo de pronto que ya habíamos llegado, vi mi casa y observé el auto de Edward estacionado, suspiré de alivio, pagué con un billete y le dije que se quedara con el cambio

- ¡pero señorita es mucho! - hice un gesto con la mano y bajé corriendo del auto, corrí hacia la casa, me tembló la mano cuando intenté abrir la puerta, así que al otro lado abrieron con rapidez, Edward me vio y se asustó, lo empujé y entré a la sala para asegurarme que Annie estaba bien, y cuando la vi, mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo; me acerqué a ella con rapidez y la acurruqué en mis brazos, volví a llorar escondiendo mi rostro en sus cabellos depositando cada tanto algún beso

- ¿Bella que paso? - preguntó Edward, no respondí, solo abracé a Annie con fuerzas y la mecí, Edward se dio cuenta, endureció su rostro y salió de la casa azotando la puerta

No tenía ni la menor idea de que algo así iba a pasar, hubiera dado todo por retroceder el tiempo para no aceptar a Alec y aceptar a Edward a la primera; sollocé un poco más mientras que Annie limpiaba mis mejillas y ella al mismo tiempo lloraba conmigo entre asustada y preocupada; sabía que Edward era mi salvación a todo esto, pero ahora que conocía el nivel de locura de Alec, me preocupada en sobre manera lo que podría ocurrir a partir de ahora, a partir de este instante; y no sabía cuándo Alec podría actuar, no sabía si se la tomaría conmigo o con Annie o con Rose o con Leah, o incluso con Edward.

Sabía que el hecho de aceptar a Alec me traería consecuencias, y ahora tenía que pagarlas.

* * *

_Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el capítulo._

_Realmente estoy a falta de tiempo, ya hoy viajo a la otra ciudad y no sé si tendré internet, tengo que solucionar eso para que pueda estar en contacto con esta pagina, si no muero..._

_ya nos acercamos al final... solo faltan 3 capítulos mas y al fin acaba esta historia._

_Gracias a mis lectoras silenciosas y Gracias por leer "SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN"_

**_Recordandoles siempre que DREAMS ABOUT LOVE se actualizará cada SABADO _**

_Me despido afectuosamente, Amyel._


	13. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestado para esta historia.

* * *

_Ninguna lágrima rescata nunca el mundo que se pierde ni el sueño que se desvanece._

_Juana de Ibarbourou_

_(1892 - 1979)_

_Poetisa Uruguaya_

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

Desperté asustada mirando todo a mi alrededor, sentí un par de manos tomarme por los hombros, frotándolos; mis ojos, aun acostumbrándose a la luz no podía captar silueta alguna, no sabía quién estaba frotándome los brazos con el fin de calmarme, mis oídos estaban aturdidos y sentía que de un momento a otro tendría que gritar y si no lo hacía moriría de asfixia por aquel nudo en la garganta que se estaba formando

- Tranquila Bella - susurró de pronto, la inconfundible voz de Rosalie me sacó de aquel terrible estado y suspiré - estas bien, Annie está aquí - susurró abrazándome a su paso, no correspondí el abrazo porque simplemente no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo; parpadeé un poco y al fin pude notar a mi amiga Rosalie estaba con una gabardina de color gris y una bufanda blanca, quise sonreír pero ella negó con la cabeza - no te esfuerces - susurró

- ¿Annie? - pregunté - ¿dónde está Annie? -

- está con Leah, no te preocupes nena, ella está bien - asentí queriéndole dar la razón pero no podía, no sé como pero terminé en los brazos de Rosalie, volviendo a sollozar por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo - Emmett llegará mañana - me erguí por completo, aun soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, la miré interrogante - no pude evitar contarle que estabas mal y que Alec te tiene amenazada - suspiré, calmándome

- no debiste contarle, ahora tiene que dejar todo y solo le faltaba un mes - refuté, pero por la voz que manejaba, mas parecía una súplica que otra cosa, cerré los ojos y me abracé a mí misma - nosotras podemos manejarlo - volví a sentir aquellas manos frotarme los hombros y me tranquilicé solo un poco

- ¿Sabes algo de Edward? - susurré mirándole a los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza y mi pecho dolió en ese instante - no ha vuelto y realmente temo por su seguridad - susurré

- él estará bien, ahora descansa, necesitas recuperarte para aguantar a tu hermano - solté una risita nerviosa y asentí

- gracias Rosalie - susurré, me arropó y cerré los ojos, no esperé mucho, porque finalmente el agotamiento emocional se apoderó de mí, perdiéndome en la inconsciencia

...

Me levanté temprano, me arregle y bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero me di con la grata sorpresa de ver a Leah y Annie arreglar la mesa y servir el jugo, con una sonrisa me acerqué a ellas y deposité un beso en sus mejillas a cada una.

- No era necesario que repartas babas - susurró Leah pasando su manga por su rostro

- ¡Mira mamá ya sé servir el desayuno! - gritó Annie a mi lado, me agaché y la cargue para abrazarla de nuevo, definitivamente no podría vivir sin ella

- ¿entonces ya no es necesario que yo fría los huevos, no? - pregunté en son de broma, ella me miró entre asustada y preocupada

- ¡oh, mamá yo no sé freír los huevos! - añadió, tanto Leah como yo reímos a carcajadas - solo sé servir jugo - miré a Leah y ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

- necesitabas reírte - dijo de pronto ella acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo, solté a Annie y ayudé en la cocina

- ¿Rosalie? - pregunté

- todavía está durmiendo, está en el cuarto de tu hermano - asentí mientras ponía un par de panes en la tostadora

- hablando de Emmett, dice que llegará hoy - susurré, escuché un chillido y giré en mi sitio para ver a Annie dando saltitos emocionada

- ¿de verdad el gran oso llegara hoy? - preguntó, si pudiera haber un sonido cuando los ojos brillaban, definitivamente Annie lo hubiera hecho la mayoría de veces, sus ojos color avellana eran resplandecientes y era más adorable por las mejillas sonrosadas que tenia

- si corazón, Emmett llegará hoy según tía Rosalie - añadí, ella salió volando de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras

- ¡no corras! - grité asustada - ¡además no tomaste desayuno! - añadí, ella volvió corriendo cogió su vaso y empezó a tomarlo como si se acabara el mundo, me miró y yo arqueé mis cejas, retiró el vaso de su boca y soltó una risita nerviosa

- ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no se toma así?, te puedes atorar - añadí, Annie asintió y se sentó en la silla para poder tomar sus alimentos como una persona normal, Leah a mi lado había tomado asiento y soltaba risitas de vez en cuando

- ¡ay Annie Annie! - susurró, el característico sonido de las tostadas recién hechas sonó y corrí para ponerlas en un plato, las llevé a la mesa y empezamos a tomar el desayuno entre risas y chistes por parte de Leah y Annie

- Buenos días - dijo de pronto Rosalie, la pijama de mi hermano colgaba en su cuerpo, miré a Leah y ella también lo hizo soltando una carcajada - ¿de qué se ríen? - preguntó confundida tomando asiento al lado de Leah y Annie

- ¿no me digas que tienes el derecho a ponerte los pijamas de Emmett? - algo de sarcasmo salió de Leah y yo le di un codazo

- no molestes ¿quieres? - refutó sirviéndose un vaso de jugo y bebiéndolo en el acto - no tengo la culpa que me hayas llamado casi a media noche para decirme que Bella estaba mal, desvié mi vista y mis mejillas se ruborizaron - nena, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero tú sabes que si de sueño se trata, al día siguiente soy peor que un oso hambriento - Annie rio por la charla que estábamos teniendo

- en serio lo siento chicas por preocuparlas de esta manera, es que ayer paso algo que... - paré pensando en cómo podría explicarles, suspiré cuando me di cuenta que Annie estaba presente y me miraba expectante, sonreí cambiando mi ánimo y me levanté de la silla

- no iré a trabajar, ¿ustedes? - pregunté, ella captaron al vuelo y negaron - iré a llevar a Annie a la escuela, por favor pide un taxi Leah; vamos corazón - Annie puso mirada de cachorrito y todas reímos

- _po favo mami, po favo_ - empezó a hablar como si tuviera tres años, y la mayoría de veces funcionaba pero ahora no podía hacerlo, negué con la cabeza divertida por su suplicas - tu no iras a trabajar ni tampoco mis tías, así que nos queda una mañana de chicas - todas soltamos una carcajada, Annie se enfurruñó en su sitio y se cruzó de brazos

- no corazón, tú no puedes faltar a la escuela, ¿qué diría Edward cuando te vaya a recoger? - pareció que se le iluminaron los ojos, saltó de la silla y corrió hacia su habitación, miré a mis dos amigas y ella rieron abiertamente

- chantaje emocional, siempre funciona - dijo de pronto Leah comiendo su tercera tostada - los genes Swan siempre saliendo a relucir - Leah se levantó y cogió el teléfono, yo salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación para terminarme de arreglar y de paso arreglar a Annie, que estaba emocionada; al entrar a su habitación la vi metiéndose al baño con su pequeña bata y su toalla para el cabello; la seguí y la bañé - ¡vamos Bella, Edward seguro nos recogerá a medio camino! - chilló, queriendo salir del agua cuando aún tenía restos de jabón en el cuerpo, la tuve que cargar de nuevo haciendo que volviera a sentarse

Cuando salimos de la ducha, la sequé y le puse unos jeans con una blusita de color rosado y una correa negra, era increíble que en los centros comerciales hubiera ropa para niñas y estuvieran renovando por la tendencia y la moda, en mis tiempos solo era ropa o un simple vestido y ya estaba lista. Bajó de su cama y se puso unas botas de color negro, se sentó en la sillita y empecé a peinarla con suavidad

- me gusta cuando me peinas - dijo de pronto, vi por el espejo que cerraba sus ojitos y sonreía - siento que me voy a dormir - añadió en un susurro

- pues no te duermas porque tenemos que salir ya a la escuela - continué peinándola y le hice dos trenzas pegadas a su cráneo hasta la mitad, haciendo que el resto de su cabello cayera en su espalda y sus rizos se hicieran más pequeños, suspiré con nostalgia al ver que su cabello era el mismo color del de mi madre - estas muy bonita - susurré, ella volteó en su sitio y sonrió

- tú eres más bonita Bella, te quiero mucho - me abrazó con muchas fuerzas y la mecí en mi sitio

- vamos tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde - ambas salimos de su habitación y corrimos hacia la puerta. Cogí sus cosas y nos despedimos de Leah y Rosalie, asegurándoles que en menos de lo que esperan volvería para contarles todo lo que pasó

- ¿porque anoche lloraste Bells? - preguntó Annie sacándome de mis pensamientos, íbamos caminando agarradas de la mano y ya habíamos pasado una buena cantidad de calles, casi estábamos llegando a la última cuadra antes del cruce de la avenida principal - ayer no paraste de llorar y me asusté mucho - añadió, bajé mi vista y la miré, aquellos ojitos grandes que combinaban bien con sus cabellos me miraban expectantes y con curiosidad y tristeza

- es que recordé a mamá y papá - suspiré, ella dio un apretón a mi mano poco a poco dejó de caminar

- me hubiera gustado conocerlos - afirmó de repente haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir, la mire de nuevo y tenía sus ojos puestos en el piso, me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y la miré con ternura

- no estés triste corazón, ellos están cuidándote siempre, eso jamás lo olvides - ella asintió, me abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su carita en mi cuello y volvió a suspirar esta vez de alivio

- ¿crees que Edward nos recogerá como las otras veces? - preguntó haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento, la alejé de mi con una sonrisa y me levanté en mi sitio

- no creo corazón, Edward debe estar en su trabajo, no hay que molestarlo mucho - respondí

- es que me gusta pasar tiempo con él - respondió gimiendo a su paso mientras reemprendimos nuestra marcha - es muy diferente que Alec, Edward me enseña muchas cosas incluso me dice que me quiere, Alec jamás lo hizo, aunque me cae más o menos bien - hizo un mohín y yo solté una carcajada

- cariño, Edward te quiere muchísimo y me alegro que hayas congeniado bien con él - no quise sacar el tema de Alec, sobre todo porque cada vez que pensaba en él me estremecía de miedo

- ¿dijiste que fue tu príncipe no? - preguntó, mientras esperábamos en la avenida a que apareciera un taxi vacío, y cuando al fin cogimos nos montamos en él, no pude dejar pasar la pregunta porque Annie seguía esperando por una respuesta

- si corazón, Edward fue mi príncipe hace mucho - respondí soltando un suspiro

- ¿pueden existir muchos príncipes? - preguntó en su ingenuidad

- si, de muchos colores - respondí - pero antes de ser príncipes todos eran sapos - miré con una sonrisa divertida como es que Annie ponía una mueca de asco - así como Diego lo es para ti - añadí

- Diego ya no me gusta, me gusta Edward - reí divertida - ¿soñabas con tu príncipe siempre? - preguntó de nuevo

- sí, siempre soñé con él, siempre soñaba que él me llevaría a un lugar mágico y que me transportaría cada vez que me besaba - Annie me miraba con ojos brillantes por todo lo que decía - a eso se le dice sueños de amor - ella asintió emocionada

- pero... ¿si antes fue tu príncipe, porque ahora no puede serlo? - preguntó

- tu querías que Alec fuera mi príncipe - ella negó con la cabeza - ¿no? - pregunté

- Alec me caía bien, pero ahora me cae mucho más Edward - sonreí y asentí - además Edward también es mi príncipe - abrí la boca formando una perfecta "o" y reí divertida

- entonces tendremos que pelear por quien se queda con el príncipe - añadí, empecé a hacerle cosquillas mientras que el taxista nos miraba divertido por el espejo retrovisor, llegamos entre carcajadas a la escuela y la despedí en la puerta

- me gusta viajar en taxi - dijo de pronto, acomodándose la ovejita en la espalda

- ¿porque? - pregunté

- ¡así me haces cosquillas y podemos jugar más! - añadió, deposité un beso en su mejilla y salió disparada, pero antes de entrar a la escuela se detuvo y regresó corriendo, con su respiración agitada se plantó delante de mí y sonrió

- estoy segura que mamá fue una _estra-ornaria_ persona - dijo de pronto trabándose por las palabras, yo sonreí dándole la razón - pero tú también lo haces muy bien y por eso te quiero - volvió a salir corriendo y me dejó con la mirada brillante y el corazón en la mano, momentos como éste pensaba que ya no necesitaba un hijo más adelante, porque ya tenía uno, sonreí y me despedí con la mano cuando ella desapareció por la puerta; un par de bocinazos me hicieron despertar de mi aletargo y corrí hacia el mismo taxi

- lléveme a Lincoln ahora por favor - susurré, el taxista asintió con una sonrisa y me miró por el espejo retrovisor

- tiene una hija muy adorable - suspire contenta, apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y sonreí

- eso me han dicho - susurré, pensé en todo lo que me dijo Annie, y lo que ésta me enseñaba, no debía pasar desapercibido que Edward y yo aún nos amamos, y por ello iba a luchar

...

Después de casi dormirme en el taxi, llegue a casa, había un carro mal estacionado interfiriendo con el paso, me apresuré para ver quién era, pero antes de sacar mis llaves, la puerta fue abierta y un par de brazos gruesos me abrazaron con fuerza, aspiré el aroma y cerré los ojos; Emmett estaba en casa.

- pequeña enana, te extrañé - susurró en mis cabellos, lo apreté un poco más y luego lo dejé ir, lo miré de pies a cabeza y sonreí

- ¿pero qué has hecho con tu cuerpo?, las hormonas masculinas te tallaron muy bien ¡eh! - sugerí, él ni se molestó y me levantó como un saco metiéndome a la sala y haciendo que me sentase en el sillón, vi las sonrisas divertidas de Leah y Rosalie, ésta última ya con su ropa de vestir, aunque la veía con las mejillas sonrojadas

- la vio con su pijama - dijo de pronto Leah confirmando mis sospechas

- y le queda bien - añadió Emmett sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros

- Emmett no - susurró mi amiga, yo sonreí

- tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido - añadí, Leah y Emmett asintieron y Rosalie se ponía más roja que de costumbre

- ahora que todos saben lo que pasó, no dejaré que esta señorita se vuelva a escapar - dijo de pronto, la cogió de la cintura y estampó un beso en sus labios, todos reímos

- ¿qué pasó por que adelantaste tu regreso? - pregunté curiosa, mi hermano dejó a Rosalie y se aproximó a mí, puso una mano en mi frente y suspiró de alivio

- hablando de eso, ayer Rosalie me dijo que estabas mal, fue la excusa perfecta para regresar, pero realmente estoy preocupado por ti - sonreí con pena él acarició mis mejillas - ¿estás bien? - asentí

- lo estoy, si - susurré - no te preocupes por mí, pero debo contarte algo muy grave que paso ayer, justamente por eso es que Leah y Rosalie no se han movido de la casa - él asintió con el ceño fruncido y mirandome con preocupación se fue a sentar al lado de Rosalie

- Ayer Alec vio que Edward y Annie estaban felicitándome, solo me dieron dos besos en las mejillas - aclaré - Alec se puso como loco, Edward afortunadamente se llevó a Annie de ahí y empezó a hacerme daño - escuché que Leah jadeaba y Rosalie se ponía como el papel, mientras que Emmett se había parado y apretaba los puños con fuerza - me amenazó y me dijo que no él no se jugaba y que pagaría caro esto -

- ¡sabia porque esa mierda no me caía bien! - gritó Emmett - ¿pasó algo? - preguntó

- regresé temiendo por Annie o por Edward, pero los encontré aquí en la casa, Edward se dio cuenta y salió enfurecido de aquí -

- eso me di cuenta, hizo chillar los neumáticos y se perdió en la oscuridad - añadió Leah con la mirada perdida - encontré a Bella con una crisis nerviosa con Annie a su lado, créeme que fue difícil quitarte a Annie de los brazos porque no quería dejarte -

- ¡Ay Bells! - susurró Emmett

- yo no sabía la clase de persona que era, si lo hubiera sabido no me habría metido con él - refuté

- ¿y sabes algo de Edward? - preguntó de vuelta, negué con la cabeza

- debemos suponer que está en su trabajo - añadió Rosalie levantándose para calmar a mi hermano - ¿porque no lo llamas? - asentí y corrí hacia el teléfono, marqué el número y esperé

- _Cullen y asociados, en que podemos ayudarle_ - dijo de pronto una voz nasal, tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y respondí

- buenos días, estoy buscando al señor Cullen, podría comunicarme con él, es de parte de Isabella Swan, es urgente - añadí

- _lo siento pero el señor Cullen no se reportó hoy en la oficina, ¿desea dejarle algún mensaje?_ - suspiré con resignación

- por favor si se aparece por ahí dígale que me devuelva la llamada, es urgente - colgué de inmediato y miré a mis amigas y mi hermano - no está - susurré, empecé a sentir ansiedad

- tranquila Bells, mira, porque no mejor vamos a su casa, quizás esté ahí y tuvo algún percance, ¿te parece? – asentí y salí de inmediato de la casa, detrás de mí vinieron Leah y Rosalie, Emmett no apareció hasta dentro de un rato, vestido con un jean y una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos

- ¿Dónde está mi camioneta? – miré a Rosalie de reojo y la vi encogerse en su sitio y cerrar sus ojos

- Está ofreciendo sus servicios a la boutique de Rosalie – respondió Leah tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia el auto de nuestra rubia amia – no es hora de reclamos, vamos – añadió, Emmett no volvió a hablar y Rosalie solo le frotaba el brazo de vez en cuando

- Manejaré yo – nadie reclamó ante lo que dijo Emmett, todas subimos de inmediato y manejó a toda velocidad las tres cuadras larguísimas que nos separaban de la casa de los Cullen. Ni bien llegamos, bajé corriendo dejando la puerta abierta y toqué el timbre desesperadamente, cuando noté que alguien se aproximaba, dejé de apretar el botón y mis pies empezaron a pesarme, quería saber si Edward se encontraba aquí

- ¿Quién? – gritó Alice, suspiré

- Alice soy Bella – respondí, al instante ella abrió la puerta, su cabello corto y aquellos ojos inocentes no habían cambiado en todo el tiempo que la conocí, aun seguía teniendo esa aura gentil pero como la conocí de hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejarme engañar por sus encantos por más que haya cambiado

- ¡Bella! – gritó, con su bastón blanco tanteó el piso e hizo que chocara con mis zapatos - ¿Edward está contigo no? – preguntó, mis manos también se volvieron pesadas y sudorosas, mi respiración se volvió de un momento a otro errática y me dio vueltas la cabeza - ¡Bella! – escuché varios gritos y a alguien que me sostenía - ¡por favor Alice podemos pasar, Bella está mal! – añadieron, mis ojos ya anegados en lágrimas no dejaban que vea a mi alrededor, sentí caminar un poco y luego un mullido sillón debajo de mis piernas, estaba sentada

- Toma esto – alguien acercó a mi boca un vaso con agua y bebí para calmarme

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Edward no estaría con Bella? – susurró Alice sentándose a mi lado, yo suspiré mucho más tranquila pero con el miedo constante recorriéndome el cuerpo

- Alec amenazó a Bella y tenemos miedo porque Edward al parecer se fue a enfrentarlo y nadie sabe de él – jadeó de sorpresa y llamó a su mamá entre gritos

- ¿Qué pasa? – gritó de pronto, vi a Esme acercarse con un delantal puesto secándose las manos, de lo apresurada que estaba se detuvo al vernos en su sala - ¿buenos días? – preguntó, sus mejillas se colorearon y observó detenidamente a Leah y luego pasó su mirada a mí con vergüenza

- Edward no estaba con ella – susurró Alice con la voz temblorosa - ¿llamaste a su departamento? – preguntó levantándose de su sitio estirando su bastón

- Nadie contesta y el portero me dijo que no había ido en todo el día – sollocé y miré a Leah

- O sea que desapareció con su auto – añadí sintiéndome derrotada - ¡dios mío esto es mi culpa! – escondí mi rostro entre mis manos agachándome hasta quedar en mis rodillas - ¡es mi culpa, es mi culpa! –

- No es tu culpa que Alec sea un enfermo mental – susurró Alice, sentí sus brazos y aquel extraño perfume que siempre emanaba de ella, correspondí su abrazo y sollocé – tranquila Bells, seguro se fue a un viaje, seguro es eso – su voz sonaba lejana y no sabía si trataba de convencerme o de convencerse que un viaje se lo había llevado

Yo lo único que podía sentir era miedo y angustia, el miedo me recorría de pies a cabeza y haciendo que se me paralizaran algunos músculos, incluyendo mi cerebro porque no podía pensar con claridad, y la angustia se instaló en mi pecho creando como un agujero que se agrandaba más y más al pasar las horas; salimos de inmediato y nos dividimos, Emmett se fue con Rosalie en su auto, no sabía a donde, solo dijeron que buscarían en otro lado, Esme y Alice se fueron supongo que a la empresa y empezarían por ahí y me quedé con Leah parada en medio de la calle sin poder hacer algo; la vi tomar un taxi y jalarme de inmediato para subir al auto, tronó sus dedos delante de mi rostro para llamar mi atención.

- Bella, Bella, óyeme – dijo de pronto haciendo que reaccionara, giré mi rostro y la miré con detenimiento – Bella, dime donde queda la casa de Alec – asentí y con las pocas fuerzas que sentía hablé, el desgano se hacía notar y los nervios también; Leah a mi lado no decía alguna palabra, estaba atenta a su celular por si recibía alguna llamada y hablaba con otra persona mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino

- Aquí es – dijo de pronto el taxista, Leah pagó la tarifa y ambas bajamos, me quedé paralizada al ver el edificio de departamentos en el que vivía

- No quiero ir ahí – susurré, Leah me abrazó y me besó la mejilla – Leah no quiero – susurré de nuevo esta vez con los ojos abiertos como platos y queriendo escapar de sus brazos

- Bella, tenemos que ver si está Alec y si Edward está ahí – con reticencia acepté subir por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento y la recepción estaba vacía; el edificio era uno de esos que se podía observar desde cualquier punto de la ciudad, no era para nada extraño que Alec lo haya adquirido en la villa médica, apartamentos lujosos que solo gente acaudalada podía conseguirlos, asi que supuse que Alec no solo tenía una fuente de dinero, sino otras más para mantenerse en este lugar

- Vaya joyita Alec ¡eh! – silbó Leah mientras estábamos en el piso tres y aun nos faltaban tres pisos más – daría lo que fuera por vivir en uno de estos – sonreí haciendo un mohín y Leah me miró con tristeza – odio verte así – me encogí de hombros y al fin llegamos al piso seis

- Es este – dije de pronto ya que había venido varias veces con él para pasar el rato juntos – no podría olvidarlo – Leah asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, la tocó con fuerza y esperamos a que alguien contestara pero pasaron los segundos y nadie abría, volvió a tocar esta vez con más fuerza y pasó lo mismo

- Este maldito hijo de perra no está – susurró, quiso tumbar la puerta pero cogí su brazo a tiempo para evitar cualquier cosa, su celular de pronto empezó a sonar – maldito sea – exclamó y contestó su teléfono

- Dime Jake – contestó, escuchó atenta a lo que le decían mientras que yo solo la miraba como si estuviera en un trance - ¿Cómo que no… pero se supone que debe haberse report… está bien, está bien… averigua un poco más por favor… te quiero – terminó de hablar y suspiró – no se reportó en el hospital y dicen que hoy debería reportarse por la tarde – asentí por lo que dijo

- ¿ahora a dónde vamos? – pregunté mirándola, ella hizo una mueca y miró su reloj

- Tenemos que recoger a Annie, ya casi es hora – respondió, bajamos las escaleras a toda velocidad y cuando pisamos tierra firme suspiramos

Tardamos algo de diez minutos tratando de conseguir algún taxi ya que la mayoría estaba ocupados o simplemente no querían recogernos; me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que estábamos pasando con Edward, con Annie de por medio; realmente lo quería de vuelta, quiero sentirlo de nuevo, quiero de nuevo sus besos, y algo en mi intuición me decía que Alec tenía que ver con todo esto, ya que sus amenazas no sonaban para nada vacías.

Bajé del auto cuando llegamos a la escuela de Annie y esperamos a que saliera, el timbre de salida sonó en todo el colegio y empezó a oírse el bullicio de niños, poco a poco los más grandes salieron primero corriendo y atravesándonos a toda velocidad; luego salieron los más pequeños y esperé pacientemente a que Annie saliera pero no lo hizo, vi a su amiga Jacky salir y luego Diego, Annie no estaba en ningún lugar, seguí esperando por ella pero nada. Me acerqué hacia la profesora que estaba entrando de nuevo al colegio y ella se giró sorprendida por mi toque.

- Disculpe, ¿Annie Swan? – la profesora me reconoció y sonrió

- El doctor Porter la vino a recoger temprano, como en algunas ocasiones usted autorizó su recojo entonces no hubo problema alguno porque se la llevara – cerré los ojos y miré hacia el cielo

- ¡… pero debieron llamar o algo, Annie ahora está en peligro! – gritó Leah, tomó mi brazo y me alejó de aquel lugar, sinceramente ya estaba sin fuerzas

Mi corazón había dejado de latir cuando mencionó a Alec, Annie estaba con él, mi pequeña estaba en peligro, y yo lo único que podía hacer era estar aquí sollozando con el corazón entumecido y un montón de punzadas por todo el cuerpo; no había Edward, no había Annie y encima de todo eso me había metido al parecer con el hombre más peligroso de todo Michigan. Annie es lo más preciado de toda mi vida, sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y vi todo a cámara lenta; sin Annie no era absolutamente nadie, mi pequeña me había enseñado a vivir, me había enseñado a ser responsable y salir adelante cuando nadie más que mi hermano estaba a mi lado.

Mi corazón se expandió cuando la vi por primera vez y hoy sería la primera vez que mis acostumbrados brazos no abrazarían a Annie, no sentiría su calidez por aquellos temores que estaban naciendo en mí; ya no habría quien me mantuviera en raya de entrar a la locura y al aturdimiento, tampoco está Edward para poder levantarme.

Me sentí en las nubes, parpadeé y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, vi en cámara lenta como es que todo se movía a mi alrededor, alguien corría conmigo en brazos, fui montada a un carro y alguien acariciaba mi frente; suspiré calmándome, ya no importaba ahora, ya no tenía algo que perder.

De pronto toda esa debilidad y los sollozos poco a poco se acumularon en mi pecho, en mi garganta, sentí mi corazón endurecerse y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, de repente vi todo rojo; ahora que las personas más importantes de mi vida no estaban a mi lado, podría quizás sacrificarme; lo haría, y si tenía que matar a la basura de Alec, lo haría, lo haré; porque si en algún momento llegué a ser débil, ya no podía serlo, porque era obvio que ese maldito necesitaba de alguien que lo pusiera en su sitio, y lo haría con gusto.

* * *

**_Hola chicas:_**

**_Aquí les dejo el capitulo, no tengo internet, así que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por captar alguna señal (el vecino tiene que ser amable en algún momento) hahaha_**

**_Nos falta, poco :D bueno Tecupi, dijiste que era poco, pues si, es poco tienes razón, así que no te preocupes, todos los misterios serán resueltos, no en tres capítulos pero si faltan ya pocos para terminar esta historia; gracias por leerla mas bien._**

**_Nos leemos con SI LOS HOMBRES LADRASEN, y con esta historia, hasta el siguiente fin de semana._**

**_Un beso y me despido afectuosamente _**

**_Amyel_**


	14. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

_"Debemos estar dispuesto a renunciar a la vida que planeamos para poder vivir la vida que nos espera"_

_Joseph Campbell_

_(1904 – 1987)_

_Mitólogo, escritor y profesor estadounidense_

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

* * *

**_"La inesperada desaparición del famoso arquitecto de Battle Creek y la de una niña de seis años conmociona a la ciudad, con más detalles nos enlazamos con nuestro corresponsal en la sede de investigaciones de la ciudad, adelante Eric_**

**_- gracias Mary, ya a días de la desaparición de ambas personas, en un primer momento creyeron que era un secuestro por el cobro de una gran recompensa por tratarse de un miembro de la familia Cullen, pero al tratarse de, también, una niña desaparecida los oficiales e investigadores están casi seguros que se trata de un ajuste de cuentas –_**

**_- disculpa Eric, ¿hablaron con ambas familias? –_**

**_- si Mary, hicimos el intento de que ambas partes nos dieran una declaración sobre el caso pero ninguno de ellos quiere hacer algún comentario; aunque podemos deducir según nuestros propios recursos que el señor Edward Cullen, actual desaparecido, tenía una estrecha relación, al parecer sentimental, con la hermana de la menor desparecida Annie Swan, al parecer se trata…" -_**

Apague el televisor porque sinceramente me estaba torturando, las lágrimas se habían acabado y las fuerzas que tenía estaban puestas solo para el odio que tenía contra Alec, y es que tenía ganas de encontrarlo y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Me era difícil prestar atención, ya casi no poda dormir y sinceramente ya no tenía ganas de comer, todos los días tenía que ser obligada por Leah o Rosalie para al menos probar un bocado; cada que me miraba en el espejo, observaba a una persona diferente, con los ojos llenos de ojeras y un extraño brillo psicótico en la mirada; ya casi este asunto me llevaba a la locura y no podía mantenerme tranquila, siempre caminaba de mi habitación a la habitación de Annie, cogía alguna prenda y aspiraba profundamente aquel extraño olor dulzón de mi pequeña hermana, miraba con devoción las fotografías y las tomaba entre mi pecho para así sentirla más de cerca. Movía toda su ropa y las dejaba en la cama para así doblarlas con sumo cuidado y seguir aspirando ese olor que tanto extrañaba; extrañaba sentirla en mis brazos, extrañaba aquellas raras preguntas, sus juegos, incluso la casa se sentía completamente vacía sin ella y sus contagiantes risas.

Pero a veces no solo eran los recuerdos de Annie los que me llevaban a la locura, a veces para escaparme de Leah o Rosalie incluso de Alice y su madre, me iba al estudio, me encerraba en él y suspiraba recordando las veces que Edward venia para fastidiarme o incluso para decirme todas las veces que me amaba y que esperaría por mí; eran aquellos momentos en los que lloraba con intensidad porque por la terquedad que me caracteriza lo alejé en cierta manera, y acepté una relación sin sentido con una persona que tenía problemas mentales; recordaba una y otra vez las veces que él se lanzaba hacia mí para besarme o simplemente rozar mi mejilla, recordaba con mucho dolor los momentos que a veces no podíamos contenernos y la habitación se llenaba de pasión, dejándome a mí misma frustrada y adolorida de deseo por solo respetar a un escoria de ser humano. Y me arrepentía completamente de no haber dado ese paso, estaba segura que aquellos recuerdos que me llegaban cuando estábamos juntos durante la universidad y no salíamos por horas de mi departamento o del suyo, eran ahora nada.

Emmett estaba igual o peor que yo, él simplemente no había llorado desde que se enteró que Annie había desaparecido, no mostró alguna emoción y eso le preocupaba a Rosalie quien siempre estaba pendiente de él; solo se mostró distante y un poco molesto, pero luego volvió a ser normal en el sentido que a veces bromeaba para levantarnos el ánimo, pero sabía a la perfección que detrás de esa faceta estaba aquel muchacho que amaba con locura a la pequeña Annie, y en algún momento él explotaría, solo teníamos que esperar.

- Vamos Bells, tienes que comer algo - sacudí mi cabeza alejando el plato que tenía frente a mí - al menos tres cucharas - añadió Emmett, lo miré y él me sonrió, quise hacerlo pero no pude

- iré al estudio, avísale a las chicas que no llegaré a cenar - él asintió y se rindió al ver que ya me paraba para irme, me acerqué a él y rodeé mis brazos en su cuello - estaré bien, tranquilo - susurré depositando un beso en su mejilla, asintió, yo tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa

No llevé la camioneta, ya la teníamos de vuelta porque de vez en cuando dábamos vueltas por la casa de Alec o incluso íbamos a la casa de Alice a preguntar si los detectives ya sabían algo; caminé lentamente por todas las calles que acostumbradamente solía pasar y suspiré mirando cómo es que cada persona me veía con lastima, la ciudad en su totalidad estaba enterada de la extraña desaparición de Annie, y eso a todos los conmocionó, sé que no debería estar tranquila, pero era la manera en la que podía pensar con la cabeza fría por más que dijeran algunos que este secuestro estaba planeado por nosotros mismos _¿a quién se le ocurriría hacer un auto-secuestro?_ la gente sinceramente estaba más loca que nunca.

Al llegar al estudio saludé al conserje, quien también me miró con lastima y pena, no hice caso y entré respirando hondo al estudio; me di de lleno con pinturas de Annie y de Edward. En estos días me había entrado una extraña obsesión por retratarlos al óleo y no me iba hasta terminar cada cuadro que había en el estudio, Leah y Rosalie varias veces me habían venido a sacar y al final terminaba llorando en alguno de sus brazos, Leah decía que ya estaba mal, y que realmente tenia serios problemas, y fue ahí cuando exploté, le grité mil cosas hirientes y luego volví derrumbarme, le pedí perdón y ella no hizo caso, solo me tomó en brazos y me apretó contra ella para darme calidez.

Dejé mis cosas en el piso y fui a sentarme a los sillones, estaba cansada, me sentía con el cuerpo entumecido y mis músculos estaban agarrotados por la tensión constante que tenía encima, sentía que todo estaba encima de mis hombros y que no se irían hasta encontrar a Annie y Edward; así que solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el silencio de la habitación.

- Cariño despierta - susurró de pronto una voz, abrí los ojos lentamente por aquella voz atrayente y lo vi, Edward estaba a mi lado acariciándome con el rostro demacrado y varios de sus nudillos completamente rojos

- ¡Edward! - susurré emocionada, a su lado estaba Annie también, con los ojos asustados pero alegres por verme de nuevo, ella me abrazó y la abracé de vuelta, aspiré su aroma y sonreí, miré a Edward y él sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos

- ¿qué pasa? al fin estamos juntos Edward - susurré, él me miró y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla - ¿dónde está Alec? - pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos - ¡oh por dios, debemos irnos, ahora mismo, tenemos que... - pero sus dedos silenciaron mis labios y negó con la cabeza

- Alec está muerto - respondió, yo suspiré tranquila y empecé a sollozar de felicidad, el titubeó un poco y me miró intensamente

- no podemos estar juntos Bella, cada vez que lo hacemos algo se interpone - mi llanto cesó y me paralicé del susto - me alejaré de ti para que puedas estar tranquila - negué frenéticamente con la cabeza

- no Edward, Edward, solo esto fue un error, por favor, no sabes lo que dices - Annie estaba sollozando en mis brazos y yo la acariciaba para calmar su llanto - no sabes lo que dices Edward - añadí de nuevo soltando una risita histérica

- tenemos que separarnos Bella, ahora - se levantó y besó mi frente, sentí esa sensación de vacío y mi respiración se volvió errática, el pánico se estaba apoderando de mi porque mi respiración podía oírse en toda la habitación, empezó a alejarse lentamente, y como si mi mente me torturara lo vi todo en cámara lenta, salió de la habitación y todo desapareció.

Abrí los ojos asustada, había sido solo un sueño, mi respiración estaba como en el sueño, sentía vacío en el pecho y mis brazos estaban añorando el tacto de mi hermana y el de Edward, suspiré conteniendo un sollozo.

Escuché de pronto un sonido extraño proveniente del extremo más lejano de la habitación, me erguí en mi sitio y lo vi, ahí estaba Alec con una sonrisa de suficiencia acercándose a mí, y mientras caminaba votaba cada cuadro de Edward al piso, tenía un arma en su mano izquierda y sonreía como el enfermo mental que era, su sonrisa me congeló la sangre y en poco tiempo estuvo a mi lado, sentado, apuntándome con el arma, mi pulso tembló y yo estaba conteniendo la respiración.

- zorra - susurró, tragué el nudo en la garganta y mis ojos picaron, parpadeé para evitar que se derramaran lágrimas y también evitar mostrarle que tenía miedo, porque lo tenía, sentía pánico al verlo con una arma como esa

- donde esta Annie - pronuncié entre dientes, furiosa por tenerlo delante - habla maldito engendro -

- _tsk, tsk, tsk_ - sonrió y acarició mi rostro con la punta del arma - creo que en estas condiciones no puedes insultarme - añadió, soltó una carcajada bastante lúgubre y suspiró moviendo la cabeza

- sabes, yo solo pensaba dejarte una nota para hacerte saber dónde están - susurró levantados sin perderme de vista, yo solo estaba buscando la manera de alcanzar la lámpara metálica y golpearlo con eso en la cabeza - pero es una suerte, estás aquí, y facilitas las cosas porque así no tienes opción de avisar a la policía -

En un intento muy rápido, me levanté y di un par de pasos alcanzando la lámpara de metal, él se dio cuenta e impidió que me moviera apuntándome con el arma, pero eso no evitó que llegara al objeto y me moviera golpeándolo en el rostro con éste, él solo trastabilló y me miró con odio, estaba sangrando, había roto su ceja y ahora estaba enfurecido; en otro intento de acercarme lo golpeé en el hombro y el reaccionó, supuse que sabía a qué se estaba enfrentado porque en una me dobló el brazo haciendo que cayera rendida de rodillas con el dolor inminente en todo mi cuerpo.

Me dio un par de bofetadas y luego pateó mi estómago, me puse en posición fetal por el dolor, pero aun así no paró, agarró mi cabello y lo tiró tan fuerte que solté un grito de dolor, me paró a la fuerza y me llevó al poste que había muy cerca de la puerta, ató mis manos y no me pude escapar de las ataduras - ahora vas a ver ramera, vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad - añadió, volvió a cogerme del cabello tirando muy fuerte, volví a soltar otro grito y al otro lado de la puerta ya estaban tocándola entre gritos, el imbécil lo había cerrado con el pestillo, rasgó mis prendas y empezó a mordisquearme todo el cuello, y la bajar lentamente hacia mis pechos; dolía, todo dolía, sabía que esto no podía pararlo, sabía que si o si ocurriría, si es que la persona que estaba afuera no llamaba a la policía y éste no llegaba a tiempo.

Sentía repulsión mientras gritaba de dolor por sus constante toques, apretaba con demasiada fuerza mis senos y trataba de arañar mis hombros, soltaba grito tras grito, y ni moviéndome con fuerza me lo sacaba de encima, sabía que estaba perdida, lo sabía, porque ese asco no se iría por más que él se detuviera; desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó, no sé como pero oí un desgarro y ya no tenía encima ropa, cerré los ojos sollozando por lo que estaba pasando quería gritar y pedir ayuda, pero de nada valdría; de un momento a otro grité de dolor cuando sentí la fuerza de su miembro golpearme, incluso sentí como es que a la fuerza hacia que abriera las piernas, me golpeaba y hacia que llorara de dolor. Grité y grité y eso al parecer a él le excitaba, y cuando ya estuvo satisfecho cortó las sogas de mis manos porque sabía que no tendría fuerzas para sostenerme, caí al piso y él me tiró encima algo para taparme, rió a carcajadas y me aovillé con aquella tela sollozando; escuché sirenas y el mundo se detuvo para mí, esperaba sinceramente que Alec me dejara y se fuera, pero no lo hizo, cuando las sirenas se escucharon cada vez más cerca él me envolvió con la tela y me cargó, no le importó que estuviera cargando a un ser humano, simplemente me votó por la ventana trasera y salimos por ahí, me llevó casi a rastras hacia su auto y me metió como sea, pero antes que el carro partiera me quité con los dientes la pulsera que algún día él me regaló, sabía que al menos podían rastrearlo si sabían quién era, solo esperaba me encontraran pronto, porque ya no quería vivir, mucho menos con esto en la memoria.

...

Estaba encerrado en una antigua cabaña muy cerca al límite de Battle Creek con Chicago, no estábamos lejos pero si alejados de todo el mundo, pocos autos pasaban por aquí y por mucho que la mierda de Alec nos haya encerrado aquí, no parábamos de gritar por si alguna persona pasara cerca. Annie estaba a mi lado, ambos teníamos las manos atadas con sogas y encima esa escoria nos había encadenado a la pared, la pequeña estaba dormida en mis piernas, y sentía tanta impotencia de no poder quitarme mi saco para taparla, sabía que en algún momento ella se enfermaría y yo no podría hacer nada.

Aquella fatídica noche que fui a buscarlo, el miserable me había apuntado con el arma, y creyendo en mi ingenuidad que iba a poder con él, me acerqué a enfrentarlo, pero había disparado y rozó mi hombro con la bala, di pelea pero de un momento a otro me desvanecí cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna. Y ahora me encontraba aquí, y al día siguiente llegó Annie, tirándose a mis brazos sollozó y se acurrucó conmigo, al tener las manos atadas no pude hacer más que patear a Alec cuando se acercó para separarla de mí, y me prometí a mí mismo que si con mi vida podía proteger a Annie, lo haría.

Escuché un sonido, y me acomodé en el piso de tal manera que Annie no tuviera una mala posición, suspiré conmocionado al ver a la pequeña dormitar aun con el rostro asustado y sus manitas aferradas a mi ropa, sentía su miedo, podía sentir su angustia por Bella, por mí; sollozaba silenciosamente en la noche y luego se acurrucaba en mi brazo para poder dormir, por más que Alec intentó separarnos, Annie siempre regresaba a mí, aquella basura se cansó de cambiarnos de sitio, y por ello es que ahora ambos estábamos encadenados juntos; volví a escuchar ese sonido y con ello pisadas cercanas, no quise despertar a Annie, solo escuché que puertas se abrían y se cerraban, y al final escuché el estruendo al abrirse la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos, observé con terror a la persona que aquella mierda traía en brazos.

Mi respiración se agitó con temor y mi pulso se disparó, mis oídos zumbaban y solo oí la carcajada mal intencionada de aquella basura.

- ¡mira a quien traje! - añadió entre risas; la soltó encima de la cama, estaba con los ojos abiertos y desnuda cubierta con una tela grande

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! - grité con todas mis fuerzas haciendo asustar a Annie - ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO CABRÓN DE MIERDA! - volví a gritar, Alec sonrió y sacudió la cabeza

- te dije en algún momento que ella seria mía, lo es ahora - añadió - prepárense porque esta será la última noche que pasaran juntos como la estúpida familia que formaron - Annie a mi lado temblaba al ver a Alec enfurecido, _¡maldito sea!_ Salió de la habitación entre risas y Annie lloró con fuerza

- ¡MAMÁ! - gritó ella, su grito fue como un golpe directo al corazón, Bella no reaccionaba - ¡MAMÁ! - volvió a gritar con fuerzas - ¡MAMÁ! - siguió gritando, mientras que yo trataba de deshacerme al menos de las cuerdas que estaban bien atadas

- ¡Annie, Annie, cálmate cariño! - añadí, ella me miró y enterró su rostro en mi pecho, suspiré y volví a forcejear - cielo, quiero que te calmes, y me ayudes - ella me miró y asintió - respira - ella hizo lo que le dije y se calmó - quiero que de alguna manera tus manos lleguen a mis manos, e intentes desatar las soga - ella asintió y se contorsionó para llegar a mis manos - ¿puedes hacerlo? - pregunté

- si - susurró débilmente, sonreí

- ¡hazlo, Annie, hazlo, hazlo! - grité en un susurro, ella forcejeó durante bastante tiempo y empecé a desesperarme; vi cada tanto que Bella no se movía, al menos era consciente que respiraba, débilmente pero lo hacía, Annie empezó a sollozar de nuevo

- no puedo - dijo de pronto, suspiré

- ya cielo, ya no llores, yo lo haré, voltéate un poco y desataré tus cuerdas, luego quiero que te acerques a esa ventana y me traigas el pedazo de vidrio más grande - ella asintió, y giró sentada, estiré mis manos y con todas mis fuerzas y las muñecas adoloridas logré desatarla, ella se levantó y me abrazó con fuerzas - cielo, recuerda lo que te dije - ella asintió y caminó con cuidado hacia la ventana, regresó corriendo y se fue a mis espaldas - ten cuidado -

- ya no importa - respondió, mi corazón se encogió, y después de bastante tiempo logró soltarme, afortunadamente eres cabrón de mierda había puesto las cadenas a las sogas

Ambos corrimos hacia el pequeño catre desgastado que había en la habitación, vimos a Lía tirada de una manera poco inusual, su cuerpo estaba contorsionado, de la cintura para arriba estaba mirando al techo y sus piernas estaban dobladas hacia un lado, Annie sollozó pensando que su hermana estaba muerta, sintió mi toque y ella me miró, negué con la cabeza y ella escondió su cabeza en su cuello.

Miré con dolor aquellos hematomas en su rostro, tenía marcas de mordidas en su cuello incluso en sus senos, algunos ya estaban coloreándose de morado, tenía rasguños en sus hombros y en su pecho, noté que se estaba formando un hematoma bastante grande en su estómago y el costado. Me senté con cuidado en la cama, evitando hacer ruido y la cogí entre mis brazos, ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos, estaba en algún estado de trance, solo podía oír su respiración.

- mi amor - sollocé acunándola - cielo, regresa a mí - añadí, acaricié sus mejillas amoratadas y besé su cabeza, sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios - regresa por favor - añadí

- mami - susurró Annie - mami por favor - y en algún momento ella parpadeó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la estreché con fuerza en mis brazos y la mecí

- Edward - susurró con la voz rasposa

- aquí estoy corazón - ella me miró y con debilidad acarició mi rostro, lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y yo las limpié con cuidado

- me quiero morir - susurró, aquellas palabras me dolieron en el alma - me quiero morir Edward - susurró de nuevo, Annie a mi lado lloraba

- no corazón, tanto Annie como yo te necesitamos, saldremos de esto - ella solo me miró y cerró los ojos, la dejé en la cama y me levanté para quitarme la camisa, primero me quité el saco y luego la camisa para dársela a ella, se la tuve que poner porque no tenía fuerzas, le dije a Annie que no volteara, así que me desprendí de mi boxer y también se la puse, al menos ya no estaba desnuda y sus moretones no eran tan notorios

- tenemos que salir de aquí - susurró aun con lágrimas en los ojos apoyándose en mi hombro, cogió a Annie en sus brazos y la abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

- pero todavía estás débil - susurré, ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió sin que esa sonrisa llegara a sus ojos

- no importa, tenemos que salir de aquí - tragué el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta por verla de aquella manera y asentí

- por esa ventana - hice que se levantara, cargué a Annie que estaba débil por el excesivo frio que había en la habitación, la arropé bien con la tela que tenía antes Bella y empezamos a trepar

Bella, a la fuerza tuvo que ponerse mis medias, así que poco a poco llegamos a la pequeña ventana que estaba a dos metros, por fortuna era grande para que pudiéramos pasar por ahí, así que ni bien Bella salió le pasé a Annie para que la cogiera; sabía que a esta hora Alec se iba a la ciudad para que aparentara las cosas, pero me di con la sorpresa al escuchar ruidos que él estaba de vuelta en la casa.

* * *

**_Hola chicas_**

**_Al fin el capitulo _**_creo_**_ que ya está editado, espero que sí, porque con el tiempo que manejo últimamente se me está pasando varias cosas_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y agradecería sus reviews_**

**_Gracias por adelantado a todas aquellas que sé que me dejarán_**

**_Nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana_**

**_Amyel_**


	15. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

_"La violencia es el miedo a los ideales de los demás"_

_Mahatma Gandhi_

_(1869-1948) _

_Político y pensador indio_

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

* * *

Corrimos durante bastante tiempo, haciendo rápidas paradas por tener a una niña entre nosotros; la oscuridad cayó sobre el bosque y tuvimos que buscar un escondite, Bella se veía muy mal y Annie tiritaba de frio; sabíamos que Alec nos pisaba los talones pero eso no nos detuvo.

- Bella, cielo, tenemos que parar o en algún momento te vas a desvanecer - ella suspiró y paró apoyándose en un árbol, tembló y se sujetó con ambas manos del tronco - ¿estás bien? -

- por ahora si - su voz era tan baja, que si no la conociera a la perfección, diría que era tu tono normal - ¿es seguro que paremos? - añadió, después de segundos estar estudiándola con la mirada, de nuevo mis ojos empezaron a picar por la maldita suerte que teníamos

- quédate aquí, detrás de estas ramas, voy a inspeccionar el área - ella asintió

- ten cuidado - susurró cogiendo a Annie con ambos brazos y acunándola en el hecho

Me quité la chaqueta y se la dejé para que pudiera arroparla y mantenerla caliente; me alejé de ellas para buscar algún lugar y si ese malnacido estaba detrás de nosotros.

_¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta!_

La bala había impactado en mi brazo izquierdo y dolía como los jodidos infiernos, al inicio estaba sangrando y parecía que no iba a parar, afortunadamente Bella con sus escasos conocimientos hizo un torniquete con una parte de mi camisa para evitar más pérdida de sangre; tuve que contener un grito cuando sentí sus dedos por la herida y tuve que tragarme el dolor si quería que saliéramos intactos de esto.

Alec estaba jugando su propio juego porque era raro que no estuviera disparando o incluso no escuchábamos sus pisadas ni las ramas moviéndose y sinceramente me sentía en uno de esos jodidos laberintos para ratones; sabía que él estaba al acecho, sabía que teníamos que ser cuidadosos pero me preocupaba por Bella y Annie; Bella sobre todo cuando hace pocas horas había salido de un momento de terror por culpa de esa mierda.

Cada vez que la miraba, ella desviaba la mirada; sus ojos estaban vacíos y hasta ahora no había derramado lagrima alguna y eso me tenía tenso; quería que ella gritara y se desfogara, quería que al menos maldijera a ese cabrón, la quería conmigo, cerca, pero no podía y eso me tenía frustrado; al menos, la ventaja que podía sacar de esto, era que podíamos recorrer todo el trayecto sin alguna interrupción.

Miré a mi alrededor y sentí que alguien me observaba, así que me desvié del camino y fui en otra dirección, sentí las pisadas detrás de mí, para infortunio no podía ver la distancia a la que se encontraba; ya el sol se había ocultado por completo y al menos Bella y Annie estarían a salvo si jugaba bien mis cartas en estos instantes.

Caminé rápidamente y me detuve antes de cambiar de dirección de nuevo, me agache e hice ruido con algunas ramas, al menos él pensaría que estábamos ahí y se me pudría el cerebro preguntándome para qué nos quería a todos, y porque no estaba ansioso de matarnos en estos momentos.

Corrí casi silenciosamente de vuelta, con el corazón en el pecho por el temor que sentía a ser descubierto, caminé un par de metros más y las vi recostadas, suspiré calmándome en el acto, me agaché y tome a Annie en brazos - tenemos que movernos - susurré, Bella asintió y se paró

La vi de nuevo detenidamente, hacia un tremendo esfuerzo por levantarse, fruncía el ceño y se tocaba el vientre bajo cada tanto, tragué el nudo que se me estaba formando; ella al final se paró y empezó a caminar de nuevo; como iba detrás de ella, la vi tocando algunos árboles, se apoyaba sutilmente en ellos en busca de apoyo, sus piernas temblaban y una de sus manos estaba convertida en puño, seguimos caminando un poco más, como iba sin zapatos y solo con medias, cada tanto tenía que agacharse a limpiar las plantas de los pies, aunque luego de mucho tiempo caminando al parecer se había acostumbrado a sentir las ramas y piedras del camino.

Ella suspiró de pronto parándose y contuvo su grito entre dientes.

- ¿qué pasa? - pregunté acercándome rápidamente a ella, ella suspiró y aflojó su cuerpo

- me duele - susurró cogiéndose el vientre bajo, apreté mis dientes haciéndolos rechinar

- ¿es muy fuerte? - ella asintió y se agachó en su sitio, yo solo me quede parado con Annie en brazos, mirando a todos lados para ver si se aproximaba - Bella quizás... -

- No Edward, ya pasó tenemos que seguir -

Solo la vi levantarse y alisarse la camisa, yo tuve que respirar hondo y calmarme, no era momento para despotricar contra el muy hijo de puta; solo seguimos caminando y realmente rezaba para que Alec no apareciera en un buen tiempo.

La noche por completo había caído y ya no teníamos noción de cuánto tiempo estábamos en este plan, Annie estaba dormida en mis brazos, pero ya me estaba asustando porque era bastante tiempo el que dormitaba, Bella también estaba angustiada y cada tanto volteaba para observar y revisar la temperatura de la niña.

- basta Bella, tenemos que parar no podemos seguir así, ya hemos avanzado bastante no nos encontrará al menos unas cuantas horas más - ella se apoyó en un árbol y suspiró - ¿Bella? -

- caminemos un poco más, y luego paramos Edward - ese tono de voz hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, no era un tono alto ni uno bajo, simplemente el hecho que haya pronunciado mi nombre completo en esta situación era realmente algo extraño, como si se avecinara algo malo.

Solo asentí, ella continuó caminando y yo la seguí, pero esta vez un silencio incomodo se instaló entre nosotros.

Seguimos caminando y a lo lejos pude oír pisadas, Bella al parecer también las oyó, ella volteó asustada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, me acerqué a ella acaricié su brazo, nos quedamos parados durante un momento y en silencio, tal como escuchamos pisadas escuchamos también que estas se alejaron. Suspiré y le indiqué con mi cabeza que siguiéramos caminando, y como si se tratara de un rayo de esperanza encontramos una cabaña en completo estado de abandono, escuché a Bella suspirar de alivio y yo también lo hice. Ambos corrimos hacia la cabaña que tenía huecos por todas partes, la puerta estaba a medio abrir, así que entramos con normalidad, y como la oscuridad reinaba nos agachamos cerca de un montón de papeles tirados, Bella me miró y acomodó los papeles de tal manera que formaran como una especie de barrera para evitar que Annie siguiera enfriándose.

- ¿Edward? - susurró, recién abriendo sus ojos, la vi frotarse la cara y sollozó de inmediato - no fue un sueño - susurró de nuevo

- ¿qué corazón? - respondió Bella, la miré y ella estaba acunando sus rostro

- creí que no te vería de nuevo - respondió mirándola, sonreí y las abracé a ambas soltando un sollozo, Bella me devolvió el abrazo y Annie se quedó con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho, sentí la mano de Bella en mi cabello y poco a poco bajar hasta mi cuello, de inmediato me calmé, ella sabía cómo calmarme cuando me ponía nervioso.

- duerme cielo, mañana seguro vendrán por nosotros - Annie asintió y se recostó, la arropamos con lo que teníamos a la mano y ella suspiró, de inmediato quedó dormida

Bella se acomodó muy cerca a la pared observando a Annie dormir, hice lo mismo y también me acomodé junto a ella, la oí suspirar, la oí suspirar una vez más y de pronto empezó a sollozar y a sorberse la nariz; no era necesario que me pusiera a pensar en que debería hacer, porque ya la tenía envuelta en mis brazos, la mecía suavemente y ella empezó a sollozar aún más.

- llora todo lo que quiera cielo, saca todo de una vez - siguió sollozando y sentí que sus manos trataron de arañarme la espalda - solo que no quiero que me rompas a la mitad - añadí en son de broma, y funcionó, ella soltó una risita y suspiró calmándose al mismo tiempo, se alejó de mí, tomó la chaqueta y me la dio

- Annie estará bien, pasaremos frio y no quisiera que te enfermes, nos tienes que sacar de aquí - yo asentí y me la puse de inmediato, ella no tardó en abrazarme de nuevo y esconder sus manos en mi espalda para darle calor

- cuéntame - pedí, ella me miró a los ojos y una lagrima de nuevo salió de uno de sus ojos, besé su mejilla y cerré los ojos acariciándola con mi nariz

- fue en el estudio; sabes, en un primer momento llegué a pensar que ustedes estaban conmigo, soñé que estaban ahí y que finalmente había terminado todo, pero no; cuando desperté me encontré que él estaba ahí, escondido, estaba esperándome al parecer, y paso luego... - la apreté con fuerza al sentir de nuevo su sollozo

Sentí su dolor, sentí su temor porque lo había pasado, pero también estaba sintiendo su amor; era algo contradictorio, a veces el ser humano es una máquina de emociones, a veces no sabemos en qué momento podemos expresar alguna emoción, y a veces expresamos en un solo momento todas las emociones que podemos sentir y yo lo sentía con Bella en estos instantes; estaba sintiendo dolor por lo que había pasado, verla así me producía tal nivel de dolor que no era capaz de soportar, estaba sintiendo rabia porque no podía hacer algo por ella, me sentía frustrado porque era incapaz de borrar lo que había pasado, era incapaz de hacerla olvidar, me sentía impotente, porque por más que la tuviera en mi brazos ella seguiría con aquel recuerdo toda la vida; sentía tristeza porque por querer escaparse de mí se había metido con Alec y sentía culpa porque...

- es mi culpa - dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos, bajé la vista y ella aun tenia enterrado su rostro en mi pecho - es mi culpa, mi maldita culpa - añadió

- no Bells, no es tu culpa, Alec está mal, es un enfermo, no es tu culpa, no lo conocías... -

- no debí meterme con él - añadió como si no estuviera escuchándome, acuné su rostro y la besé con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con cariño, quería hacerle saber que ahora estaba conmigo, que ahora pasara lo que pasara estaría a salvo entre mis brazos, quería hacerle saber que ya no tenía que temer

- te amo - susurré besando todo su rostro - te amo, te amo - volví a repetir, ella soltó una risita

- yo también te amo Edward - sonreí y de nuevo la apreté en mis brazos, de nuevo enterró su rostro en mi pecho y soltó un bostezo, así que la acuné aún más y la mecí para finalmente pudiera dormir

La miré mientras se quedaba dormida, aquellos ojos cerrados decían que estaba tranquila, pero sabía que interiormente estaba librando una batalla. Recordé de pronto al mirarla dormida, la primera vez que le robé un beso; estábamos en una fiesta de colegio, y ella había aparecido con Rosalie, la cual desapareció minutos después, ella iba pasando y no tuve ningún remordimiento y me acerqué a ella y la bese, ella me miró asustada con aquellos ojos inocentes, yo sonreí y me alejé.

Luego llegaron las citas, aunque recuerdo que pasaron bastantes meses para conseguir una cita con ella, hizo que la rogara, la iba a recoger a su clase sin que nadie se diese cuenta, caminábamos y hablábamos mucho, la acompañaba hasta lo más cercano a su casa y luego nos despedíamos. Yo tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber de ella de nuevo.

Y luego pasó lo de la universidad, ella se iba a Chicago porque era su mejor oferta, y yo a Boston, ambos la pasamos muy mal; la miré dormir de nuevo y acaricie su mejilla; Bella sufría y yo sufría al no vernos continuamente, pero eso no era motivo para que no viajáramos, o yo iba a Chicago o ella iba a Boston y así pasamos bastantes cosas juntos, conocí a sus amigos cuando iba a Chicago, me enseñó su facultad y toda su universidad, me enseñó los bares a los que iba, fuimos al cine todas las veces que quisimos y luego no salíamos de su pequeño departamento, todo el día veíamos películas sin sentido, andábamos del sillón a la cama y luego a su improvisada cocina solo para amarnos.

Y yo hice lo mismo con ella, cuando ella iba a Boston, Bella quería quedarse todo el día en mi departamento, pero le decía que paseara y que fuera a recogerme a la universidad; ella no sabía que me encantaba que fuera a hacerlo, disfrutaba de su presencia en el campus, amaba pavonearme con ella y restregar a miles de cabrones que ella era mía al igual que lo hice en Chicago.

Pero cuando fuimos a Battle Creek de regreso tiempo después, las cosas se enfriaron, realmente la extrañaba, la comunicación falló, y hubo un tiempo en el que yo la quería todo el tiempo conmigo, llegué a deprimirme por la situación entre mis padres al querer divorciarse, y eso me tenía en las nubes, y más cuando me comentaron varias personas que la habían visto con su ex novio varias veces. Me deprimí aún más y dejé de comunicarme con ella, ya no conversábamos, ya no interactuamos por videoconferencias.

Alice me aseguraba una y otra vez que Bella tenía algo con su ex novio y yo no lo quería creer hasta que regresé a Battle Creek y la vi con él, sentí celos, sentí rabia y Alice aprovechó eso para meterme de nuevo en la cabeza a una ex novia.

Y luego la pagué muy caro.

Años después me arrepentí tanto haberme alejado de ella, y más cuando fallecieron sus padres, fui un tonto, un estúpido en ese entonces que pagó con creces lo que hizo. Pero ahora viéndola dormir, entre mis brazos de nuevo, estaba decidido a pelear por ella; porque hace tres años no luché por lo que teníamos, porque en ese entonces no quería luchar por un miedo irracional a sufrir, y ahora quería; ahora ambos estábamos sufriendo, yo estaba pagando con interés el hecho de no haber arriesgado lo que teníamos.

Ahora mi sufrimiento estaba multiplicado por mil al ver a Bella sufrir de esta manera.

Poco a poco escuché a lo lejos las sirenas, suspiré un poco más tranquilo, eso significaba que habían logrado atar los cabos sueltos y nos estaban buscando.

Moví un poco a Bella y ella abrió sus ojos solo un poco, sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, ella sonrió también y apretó su agarre.

- vinieron por nosotros - susurré, ella abrió más los ojos y luego los cerró con una sonrisa

- vamos a salir de esto - su voz sonaba muy bajita, la apreté una vez más en mis brazos y luego me alejé de ella - ¿qué haces? - preguntó separándose por completo, viéndome con curiosidad

- tengo que hacerles saber que estamos bien - ella suspiró - tengo que hacerlo cielo, sino no nos encontraran y realmente necesitamos que Annie esté segura - ella asintió y se sentó apoyando su espalda a la pared de la cabaña - ya regreso -

- ten cuidado - la besé antes de salir y miré a todos lados por si estaba en algún lugar, al no verlo empecé a correr en lo que sería la dirección de la interestatal, solo esperaba no equivocarme de camino

Seguí corriendo y tropezando con algunas ramas caídas, miraba a todos los rincones por si Alec aparecía, pero por suerte no lo hizo, así que cuando estuve ya cerca escuché las voces de mucha gente, no lo dudé y corrí, saliendo directo hacia una patrulla.

- ¡Edward! - gritó mi hermana a lo lejos, yo solo me agaché para respirar mejor, me cogí el costado y lo masajeé para que no doliera más - !Edward gracias a dios que estás bien! - volvió a gritar apretándome en un abrazo

- Bella - susurré aun con la voz entrecortada

- ¿señor Cullen de dónde salió? - preguntó uno de los oficiales, seguí respirando agitadamente y solo señalé a mi lado derecho - ¿puede llevarnos? - preguntó, yo asentí y de inmediato me puse en marcha - ¡Edward! - escuché que alguien me gritó, vi a Leah correr y abrazarme con fuerza, sollozó y luego me miró - ¿dónde están? -

- los llevaré para traerlas, ambas están bien - mentí, ella asintió y me dejó libre, los oficiales me siguieron y caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos aun en la oscuridad, había sido fácil encontrar las patrullas por las luces, pero la cabaña y el resto de la vegetación estaba completamente a oscuras y realmente esperaba no perderme

Seguimos caminando, y no sé porque empecé a sentir que me sudaban las manos, sentí un hormigueo constante en mis piernas y en mi brazos incluso en mi estómago, lo dejé pasar y continuamos con nuestro camino, suspiré de alivio cuando noté una rama doblada, eso quería decir que estábamos cerca; pero de pronto escuché un disparo muy cerca, mis vellos se erizaron.

- ¡Bella! -

* * *

**_Hola chicas,_**

**_Corté los capítulos, lo siento si les parece corto. La historia ya está por terminar así que tengo que estructurarlo bien y darle un buen final._**

**_Cabe recalcar que la historia es de drama y romance, okey, no mucho drama, pero va por ahí._**

**_Lo siento también por desaparecer, mi hermano se accidentó y tuve que desaparecer para viajar y atenderlo; pero ya estoy de vuelta._**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_¿me dejas review?_**


	16. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

_"A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd"_

_Alphonse de Lamartine_

_(1790-1869) _

_Historiador, político y poeta francés._

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

* * *

Inhalaba y exhalaba, contaba cuantas respiraciones por minuto podía hacer, estaba asustada, y un sudor frio recorría mi columna vertebral haciendo que los vellos se me erizaran cada tanto, mientras que el viento se divertía silbando y golpeando con las ramas el techo de la cabaña, haciendo que me estremeciera de terror.

Volví a exhalar largo y profundo cuando me di cuenta que de un momento a otro Annie empezó a tiritar y a hablar entre sueños, me acerqué más a ella y aparté los cabellos pegados a su frente, soplé un poco para que al menos se sintiera un poco fresca; pensé que era su acostumbrada verborrea de medianoche, pero al notar que ya llevaba un buen tiempo sudando y su piel caliente, me asusté aún más; empecé a quitarle el poco abrigo que tenía; en un momento suspiró y cogió mi mano con fuerza, me llamaba entre sus sueños, mis ojos picaban por la impotencia que sentía, y esta vez fui yo la que tembló por la ira.

Edward ya llevaba bastante tiempo fuera, o tal vez era mi imaginación y lo sucio que podía jugar la mente; me desesperaba no tener noticias y me desesperaba aún más el estado de Annie; quería salir de aquí de una vez, quería salir de este infierno pero al parecer el tiempo jugaba siempre una mala pasada.

- _Bella_ - canturreó a lo lejos, de inmediato me tensé - _ya sé dónde estás perra_ – añadió con voz sombría y divertida, me levanté y me escabullí por la habitación, observé por la ventana que Alec se acercaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta, regresé y me interpuse entre Annie y Alec; él sin más pateó la puerta y una sonrisa de suficiencia se instaló en su rostro - y creías que ibas a escapar de mi -

- ¡qué quieres, ya tuviste lo que querías y no te bastó con violarme, que quieres maldita sea! - él soltó una carcajada siniestra y me apuntó con el arma de sus manos, la poca luz que podía entrar a la habitación se instalaron en sus ojos, dándole un brillo terrorífico y psicótico

- cuida tus palabras - respondió - no vaya ser que se dispare sola – sentí que las paredes se cerraban y mi pecho empezó a subir y bajar por la adrenalina que corría por todo mi cuerpo

- ¡ya están aquí sabes, están buscándonos! - grité de vuelta, era increíble como el miedo podía actuar en muchas personas, en mi caso me hacía ser valiente, no por mí, sino por Annie; lo miré de vuelta y él sonrió abiertamente, se alistó para disparar, me agaché de inmediato y cubrí a Annie con mi cuerpo

- esa maldita costumbre de proteger a todos, no te bastó con que yo te entregara mi amor, no te bastó que haya gastado una fortuna en ti... -

- ¡sé que soy la culpable Alec, no debí darte esperanzas cuando todavía estaba enamorada de Edward! -

- ¡NO LO MENCIONES! - gritó, no se contuvo y disparó, pero no me di cuenta que y Annie estaba delante de mi abrazándome con fuerza, y como si de una cámara se trataba, lentamente vi como la bala impactaba en su espalda y ella caía en mis brazos, inconsciente

- ¡NO! - grité con todas mis fuerzas, vi a Alec sonreír y eso fue lo último que soporté

Me levanté dejando de lado a Annie y atravesé la habitación para matarlo con mis propias manos; ya nada importaba ahora que Annie había sido disparada; no me importó que Alec estuviera disparando a quemarropa; no me importó el incesante dolor en mi brazo ni en mi hombro, lo único que importó es que al fin lo había derribado y que ahora tenía su cuello entre mis manos.

Dicen que un dolor cura otro dolor, y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

Él tiró el arma y me empujó golpeándome la cara; me acordé vagamente del pequeño juego entre Emmett y yo, ambos forcejeando por quien tenía más fuerzas, así que saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía y logré pararme para luego patearlo en el estómago; pero él también no se detuvo, se escabulló y logró tirar de mi pie para hacerme caer, y lo logro; empezó a golpearme en el rostro y luego en el estómago; mientras seguía gritando, observé que el arma estaba aun lejos, sentí sus manos en mi cuello y empezó a estrangularme; sentí la falta de respiración y sentí como es que me ajustaba aún más la garganta logrando al fin que dejase de gritar; estaba ya desesperándome por la falta de aire; estiré mi mano y traté de llegar al arma, pero él cogió mi mano con fuerza; no sé cómo me deshice de su agarre y al fin logré cogerla, disparé una vez y él se asustó, así que no tarde en ponerme en posición y disparé apuntando a su rostro; cerré los ojos y tiré del gatillo y de inmediato sentí un peso muerto encima de mí.

Dicen que el miedo te hace hacer cosas increíbles y casi imposibles, y que el miedo te ayuda a sobrevivir bajo presión.

El miedo mueve masas, enloquece y mata; y era justo lo que acababa de pasar en ambas partes.

Me arrastré hacia Annie y la tomé entre mis brazos, la apreté contra mi cuerpo, era un alivio que aun respirara, sonreí y besé su frente – ya acabó – suspiré

* * *

...

Desperté entumecida y con bastantes dolores en mi cuerpo, traté de abrir los ojos pero estos picaron al notar que mis lágrimas aún estaban ahí, parpadeé rápido y me acostumbre a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, traté de enfocar a la persona que estaba mirándome pero no pude, escuché mi respiración pesada y muchos sonidos a mi alrededor, sentí cables saliendo de mi brazo y de nuevo esos sonidos constantes me aturdían, cerré mis ojos un momento y oí la respiración de la persona que estaba a mi lado, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente y esta vez con esfuerzo enfoqué la silueta.

Alice estaba a mi lado.

Apretó un botón rápidamente y se movió con rapidez por la habitación.

- ¡oh por todos los cielos, por fin despiertas! - sollozó, tomé aire con esfuerzo y sentí que el aire me quemó la garganta

- ¿dónde estoy? - susurré, Alice sollozó y se acercó a mí, cogió mi mano y la apretó

- tienes que mantenerte tranquila Bella - susurró, no terminó de hablar y una enfermera entró a la habitación seguida de un doctor

Me hicieron varias preguntas, respondí con monosílabos, me pusieron antibióticos y analgésicos, me dijeron que tenía varios moretones y que eso era dolor mínimo.

Y todavía mi mente no era capaz de recordar que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Alice que paso, porque estás aquí? - pregunté mirándola casi con los ojos cerrados, ella suspiró y se acomodó a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano

- ¿no te acuerdas? - fruncí mi ceño y la miré esperando alguna pista, traté de regresar en el tiempo y solo obtuve un incesante dolor de cabeza

- me duele la cabeza -

- descansa Bella - susurró ella, alejándose, pero tomé esta vez yo su mano y la sujeté con fuerza

- no, no, dime que paso - Alice me miró y sus ojos se aguaron aún más, fruncí mi ceño

- Edward vendrá en unos minutos y tienes que estar bien para que lo veas - desvié la vista de sus ojos y repasé la habitación frunciendo el ceño, volví a verla y me acordé de pronto de todo, sentí mi pecho doler y mis ojos aguarse, trague el nudo en mi garganta y escuché el _holter_ alterarse

- ¡Annie, Annie! - Edward de pronto entró a la habitación y me observó desde la puerta por unos segundos, se acercó a mí y me abrazó con muchas fuerzas - ¿dónde está Annie, Edward por favor, donde está? -

- tranquilízate Bella - susurró besándome la frente, me deshice de él moviendo con esfuerzo la cabeza - por favor -

- ¿dónde está? - pregunté mirándolo a los ojos llena de angustia - por favor llévame con ella -

- no puedo cielo - fruncí mi ceño y él evitó mi mirada - cariño, ella está en cuidados intensivos - lo miré con incertidumbre y luego fruncí mi ceño, no entendí lo que me dijo

- pero necesito hablar con ella - Edward frunció su ceño y acarició mi mejilla - no te pongas triste, solo deseo que me lleves con ella - Edward y Alice se miraron asustados y Alice sollozó, salió de la habitación y tiró la puerta - ¿dije algo malo? -

- no cielo - respondió - Bella, Annie está en coma, lo lamento - lo volví a mirar y traté de entender lo que me decía pero no podía, sentí que algo se había desconectado en mi mente, yo solo quería ver a mi pequeña hermana

- Edward, por favor dile que necesito hablar con ella - observé con lentitud como es que una lagrima salía del ojo derecho del hombre que amaba, mi cabeza dolió de nuevo y cerré los ojos por el pinchazo que sentí en el lado izquierdo - Annie - susurré entendiendo todo, cogí mi cabeza y masajeé para evitar el dolor - Annie -

- Bella no - puso sus manos en mis hombros al sentir que estaba dispuesta a levantarme de la cama, sollocé y quité todos los cables que tenía en mis brazos, me alejé de Edward y él me miró con dolor - tranquilízate - susurró

- necesito verla - caminé un par de pasos alejándome de él con las manos en alto y Edward hizo lo mismo solo que se acercó aún más - solo quiero verla -

- cariño, entendiste que está dormida, aun no despierta, han pasado tres días y no despierta - añadió, cerré los ojos y sollocé aún mas

- lo entendí, no tienes que ser cruel - quiso acercarse a mí pero lo esquivé, salí de la habitación corriendo con la bata del hospital y vi en el pasillo a Rosalie, Leah y Alice sentadas, Esme estaba parada observándome con dolor; me alejé de ellas y caminé mucho más rápido, encontré a mi hermano sentado al final del pasillo, levantó su cabeza y me miró asustado

- Bella que haces -

- ¿está aquí? - pregunté, Emmett me miró y asintió

Por más que la enfermera que estaba saliendo me impidió verla, forcejeé y entré a la fuerza a la habitación.

La vi recostada con los ojos cerrados, mas pálida de lo normal; me acerqué a ella con cuidado y vi la habitación completa, Annie estaba conectada a muchos cables, incluso un respirador artificial, ella estaba luchando por su vida, todo por mi maldita culpa.

Ahora recordaba todo, Alec había disparado y Annie me abrazó en ese momento, ella recibió el impacto y yo no, yo salí librada de eso, mi pequeña hermana estaba pagando por mis errores; yo tenía la culpa, era la culpable de todo esto, si yo no me hubiera metido con él, nada de esto hubiera pasado, todavía estaba pagando mis errores.

Sentí unos brazos confortarme detrás de mí, aspiré ese aroma tan conocido, y sollocé encima de mi hermana.

- no está muerta Bella, ella va a vivir, tiene que hacerlo - asentí y cerré los ojos ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Annie - corazón tienes que descansar - me dejé llevar por él; vi de reojo que Emmett estaba al otro lado de la camilla sujetando sus mano, al menos sabía que estaba bien cuidada

- ¿qué paso con...? -

- ese hijo de puta está muerto - susurró entre dientes

- ojalá se pudra en el infierno - contesté acordándome de todo lo que nos hizo en tan poco tiempo, Edward a mitad del pasillo me cargó y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro - lo siento - susurré

- ¿porque te disculpas? -

- por hacerte pasar todo esto - añadí, él meneo su cabeza y depositó un beso en mi frente

- ya pasó cariño, ya pasó -

Después de darme de alta, todos los días estaba pegada a mi hermana, si no era en la habitación, estaba sentada en el pasillo, y eso a todos los estaba matando; empezando por Emmett que no dejaba de repetirme que tenía que ir a descansar, el silencio habló por mí; Leah y Rosalie me miraban con lastima y me traían de comer, se habían cansado también de decirme que fuera a mi casa al menos a cerrar los ojos por un momento; Alice era otra cosa, se quedaba conmigo en silencio, no decía palabra alguna y tampoco me miraba con lastima o compasión y se lo agradecía en el alma, al menos podía encontrar en ella un soporte; aquella clase de apoyo que sin pedirlo ya era de ayuda; y Edward, él se la pasaba del trabajo al hospital y también terminando de hacer los últimos papeleos con respecto a todo lo que pasó en los últimos días

El oficial cuando estuvo de visita me dijo de pronto que había tenido suerte, que de las muchas mujeres que había hecho daño era una de las pocas que había salido casi intacta; Edward tuvo que contarles que había sido violada, y aunque sonara muy cruel a sus oídos, no dejaba de repetirlo dentro de mí; yo había sido violada y aun podía sentir sus asquerosos toques en todo mi cuerpo.

Eso a Edward no le gustaba, simplemente aquella vez detalló que había sido forzada a tener relaciones, yo lo miré mal y hablé de más; es más que obvio que él se molestó y luego me comento que al momento de oír aquella declaración él no sabía que hacer porque de alguna manera se sentía impotente de no poder hacer algo.

Diez malditos días en los que esta agonía se estaba volviendo cada vez más larga, sentía que todos se movían a velocidad y solo me quedaba mirar y esperar porque Annie de una vez decidiera despertar.

- basta Bella - Emmett entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y acercándose a mí - esta habitación te está absorbiendo la vida -

- no tengo vida - respondí encogiéndome de hombros y acomodando un mechón del cabello de Annie - no sé porque me dices eso -

- porque tengo razón, todos están ya desesperados y no saben cómo sacarte de este estado - miré a mi hermano con resentimiento y mis ojos se aguaron

- no sé porque dices eso, tú más que todo, es tu hermana por todos los cielos, yo solo estoy cuidando de ella -

- solo te estoy pidiendo que te despegues de esa cama, han pasado diez días y no hay alguna mejoría -

- déjame en paz Emmett -

- ¿te das cuenta que ahora si estas destruyendo tu relación con Edward? - preguntó, desvié la mirada y la puse sobre el rostro de Annie, ése había sido un golpe muy bajo

Al estar completamente desconectada de todo, Edward había estado algo ausente en estos últimos días, entendía su reacción porque los primeros días no contestaba a sus preguntas ni a sus pedidos, los siguientes me la pase con la mirada perdida y cada tanto sollozando por ver a Annie así, y pensé que lo entendía, hasta que entré en una crisis y le grité que desapareciera; está claro que me arrepentí por haberlo hecho, ahora solo venia para ver si estaba bien y asegurarse que me alimentara y de paso para ver si Annie tenía alguna reacción.

Mi pecho dolió al pensar en él.

- necesito estar cerca de ella - respondí quitando las lágrimas de mis mejillas - tienes que entenderlo Emmett, necesito estar cerca de ella - él solo se acercó a mí y me abrazó con mucha fuerza meciéndome, dejándome la fría imagen de mi pequeña hermana tendida y sin movimiento, como si ella no necesitase algún abrazo.

* * *

**Primer Mes**

Caminé alrededor de mi cuarto, me miré al espejo, solo observé a una persona sin vida mirarme con mucha nostalgia y mucha tristeza; me examiné de pies a cabeza y me detuve en mis ojos, de nuevo estaban anegados de lágrimas, me dolía el pecho, no podía respirar, lo masajeé para que pueda pasar con facilidad el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, mis manos estaban heladas y aun temblando.

Hoy se cumplía un mes y no había algún cambio, todos los días iba a ver a Annie, siempre llevaba conmigo un cuento, aquellos que a ella le encantaba; _cenicienta, la bella durmiente, o la sirenita_, cuentos en donde siempre había algún príncipe esperando por su princesa. Annie amaba los cuentos porque la hacían suspirar, y siempre la hacían soñar con un amor eterno.

Llegué con la mirada perdida al hospital, todas las enfermeras me dieron una sonrisa lastimera, todos ya me conocían, era la chica que jamás perdía las esperanzas en que Annie despertaría.

- Hola corazón ya lleg... - mi vista se clavó en la persona que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, no sonreí por más que quise hacerlo

- hola Bella - susurró Edward acariciando el cabello de Annie - ya debo irme - añadió, quiso sonreír pero una mueca cruzó su rostro, él tampoco podía sonreír

* * *

**Segundo Mes**

Me encontraba sentada al lado de Annie, sostenía sus manos con fuerza, esperando inútilmente que me respondiera aquel gesto; esperaba en vano que ella me jalara del brazo y me pellizcara en un intento de llamar mi atención; esperaba realmente que ella al menos pronunciara mi nombre de nuevo; mi vista seguía perdida, por más que muchas personas estuvieran a mi alrededor.

Leah y Rosalie estaban detrás de mí queriendo sacarme de la habitación, Emmett no estaba aquí, él ya no soportaba ver a la pequeña en un sueño profundo, y Alice solo estaba sentada a mi lado, de nuevo sin decir nada.

Edward estaba a mi lado, su mano se deslizaba lentamente del hombro hasta mi codo, dándome calidez y sosiego al mismo tiempo; pero no podía encontrarlo, no podía mantenerme en calma, por más que estuviera tan tranquila por fuera, por dentro había algo que gritaba y desgarraba todo mi cuerpo, mis entrañas ardían y se sacudían por la noticia que había recibido hoy.

Solo teníamos un mes más para observar su recuperación, y si no mejoraba seria desconectada.

Mi bebé desconectada.

Sin vida.

* * *

**Tercer Mes**

A veces la vida se trata de sobrellevar varias cosas al mismo tiempo, la vida te pone bajo presión por muchas cosas, la vida te enseña a ser valiente y fuerte, la vida siempre hace que te levantes de cualquier tropiezo.

Pero para mí, la vida era una perra.

La vida simplemente, era vida, para mí la vida es la muerte disfrazada; siempre a la espera de que tu corazón deje de latir, siempre a la espera de algún tropiezo, de algún mal momento y ésta se encarga de destruir todo lo que poco a poco fuimos levantando con tanto esfuerzo.

La vida no es vida si nos mantenemos aferrados a ella.

Dicen que a veces debemos olvidarnos de todo y que tenemos que vivir lo que nos depara el destino; lo más irónico que escuché en toda mi existencia; porque nadie se prepara para la muerte de un ser querido, mucho menos para enterrar a un miembro tan joven.

En mi caso era equivalente decir que una madre jamás se prepara para enterrar a su hijo, y eso era lo que me sucedía.

Ver como el cajón descendía lentamente era como si escuchara de primera mano a mi corazón latir con lentitud, como si éste me avisara que en algún momento dejará de latir; ver cómo es que entierran el féretro donde estaba mi pequeña hermana, era como si me enterraran viva, era como si yo ya estuviera muerta en vida.

Tiré la primera flor y luego siguieron muchas más, eso no era suficiente para cubrir la belleza y la vitalidad que se estaba yendo con ella; lo sollozos se hicieron audibles y aquello no era suficiente para expresar el dolor que en estos momentos sentía.

La tierra poco a poco fue cubriendo el cajón, y como si algo me hubiera instado a hacerlo, me adelanté un par de pasos, alguien me abrazó con fuerza mientras veía desparecer por completo los vestigios de lo que algún día fue Annie.

Ahora solo quedaba llorar su muerte

Ahora solo sería un recuerdo.

Ya no podría sostenerla conmigo, ya no la asfixiaría a besos, ya no escucharía sus risas, ya no escucharía sus cantos, ya no la arroparía, ni la ducharía, ni le compraría juguetes ni ropas, ya no pintaría más para mí, ni me preguntaría por si tenía algún príncipe escondido.

Vi a todos a mi alrededor, saliendo de mis pensamientos, había muchísima gente, todos lloraban la muerte de mi pequeña hermana, y yo sentía que en algún momento de nuevo saltaría y gritaría, Edward estaba preparado para sostenerme si en algún momento mis piernas llegaran a fallar. Mi cuerpo aun no había reaccionado, pero mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora y me daba cuenta que esto era real, que tenía que ser valiente.

¿Valiente?

Ya no encontraba el significado a esa palabra, ser valiente sin Annie, significaba ser valiente en vano.

- vamos cielo - susurró Edward a mi oído, regresé a la realidad y de nuevo repasé con los ojos a mi alrededor, la gente poco a poco se iba retirando y yo no pude más - llora corazón, llora todo lo que puedas -

- ¿porque, porque? - sollozaba incansablemente, Edward suspiró y me apretó contra él con mucha fuerza

- quisiera poder hacer algo - susurró, me alejé de él y fruncí mi ceño hipando

- ¿realmente quieres hacer algo? - pregunté, alejándome completamente de él, Edward no entendió lo que le dije y trató de acercarse a mi

- Bella - susurró

- devuélvemela, devuélvemela Edward, haz que esté aquí, conmigo - noté como sus ojos se enrojecían y poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, quiso acercarse a mí de nuevo pero no lo permití - si crees que puedes hacer algo, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que disminuya el dolor, quiero tenerla de vuelta -

- Bella por favor... -

- me prometiste que saldríamos bien de esto - susurré mirándolo de reojo - me dijiste que estaríamos bien -

- Bella cariño, tienes que calmarte - añadió Rosalie a mi lado tomándome por los hombros, me deshice de su agarre y la miré con furia

- ¡ustedes no entienden! -

- ¿entender que Bella? - preguntó Leah tratando de acercarse - ¿o es que nos perdimos de algo? los que quedamos aquí conocimos y convivimos con Annie -

- déjenme en paz - susurré arrodillándome y cogiendo un poco de césped en mis manos - váyanse todos -

- no seas injusta Bella, al menos no con Edward - miré entre mis lágrimas a Edward que me miraba con dolor y sufrimiento, y él se acercó a mí de nuevo sin importar que lo alejara de mí, pero esta vez lo acepté y escondí mi rostro en su pecho aspirando ese tan conocido aroma a calma y seguridad; lo apreté entre mis brazos una vez más y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**_Hola chicas_**

**_Realmente me costó escribir este capitulo; simplemente me metí en el personaje un poco y pensé en como me hubiera sentido yo si algo mas (aparte de lo que pasó) le hubiera pasado a mi hermano (realmente hubiera muerto), y probé un poco el dolor de una amiga por perder a un ser querido; y no solo fue eso, sino que conseguí muchas canciones tristes y que me deprimieron._**

**_Realmente las canciones de pelis indú ayudan :D_**

**_Bueno, espero haber plasmado bien el dolor en este capítulo, como saben, hace mucho que no escribo (hace dos años)_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Gracias por leerme un beso enorme a todas :)_**

**_Con cariño Amyel._**


End file.
